


(Y/N) of Dorlyria

by Hostiles_on_the_hill



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Infinity War, Reader Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 80,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hostiles_on_the_hill/pseuds/Hostiles_on_the_hill
Summary: Thanos is going to attack the galaxy any day now. He has a massive army, the Infinity Gauntlet, and has scouts throughout the galaxy searching for Infinity Stones.The Guardians and Avengers are all that stand in Thanos’ way. Or so they thought.(Y/N) is the fierce, warrior Queen of Dorlyria. One day, she has unexpected visitors.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all. Infinity Wars is going to emotionally wreck me, so I wrote a relatively angst free version. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> ***CHAPTER WARNING***  
> Nothing too severe, some language, talks of violence. Like two sentences of underage and non/con because Thanos is a creepy plum looking ass, nothing actually happens. Another non/con sentence later by another creep, again nothing happens. All non graphic.

(Y/N) sat at the vanity in her chambers while one of her handmaids, Talla, brushed her hair. Her green eyes flickered to the nearby window. The early morning sky stared back at her.

“Talla?" (Y/N) broke the silence.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Who am I meeting with today?"

Talla was slow to answer, "No one today, Your Majesty."

(Y/N)'s eyes flickered back to the mirror and looked at Talla's, "Unexpected guests then? This should be interesting."

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty?"

"When you're done here, fetch Bay."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

 

***

 

(Y/N) stood in her throne room. She had just finished settling some counsel issue and was now speaking with Bay. Her posture was relaxed as she laughed at his joke. (Y/N) heard footsteps quickly approaching behind her.

One of her royal guards appeared by her side.

"Yes?"

"Your Majesty," the man bowed respectfully before he continued, "They are here. We are bringing them to you now."

"Thank you, Staf." (Y/N) nodded her head, dismissing him.

"Your Majesty." Staf bowed again and left.

(Y/N) looked at Bay, already feeling her posture stiffening. She could see the tension reflect into his body as he gave her an undetectable nod.

(Y/N) heard several people approaching from behind now. She smiled at Bay secretively, "This should be fun."

Her face slid into a neutral expression before she smoothly turned around, "The Guardians of the Galaxy."

(Y/N) walked forward, meeting their approach, "I've heard an awful lot about you."

 

***

 

Peter Quill expertly landed the Milano. He looks around at the buildings in front of him, "Are you sure about this?"

Gamora is already standing up, preparing to leave the ship, "Yes. And we're here now, there's no turning back, so stop carrying on."

Peter checks that he has his guns before standing as well. "I'll get the others."

He enters another area of the ship where Drax, Groot, Rocket, Nebula, and Mantis sit. "Alright, we're here. Move your asses."

They all stood. Drax replied, "Moving my ass will do nothing. I will also be moving my legs, you need to move those in order to walk."

Rocket scoffs, "Wow, no shit, really?"

Drax answers honestly, "Yes, really."

The Guardians make their way off the ship and are immediately greeted by two guards. They have light blue skin and wear shiny, metal armor. The one on the left says, "Welcome to Dorlyria. Please follow us."

Peter and the rest follow the guards through the city. The streets are clean and the styling of the buildings is very intricate and beautiful. They pass a local farmer's market and park where small blue children run around screaming and playing. Peter's so busy looking at the scenery, he doesn't even notice what they're approaching. When he finally does look forward, he stalls in his tracks. Drax, who had been behind him, walks right into him. And while Peter's not scrawny by any means, Drax is built like a brick house and easily knocks him over. If Gamora wasn't right beside him, he would have eaten shit in front of all people slowly gathering to watch the group's movements.

"Watch where you're going!" Gamora hisses to both of them.

Peter doesn't answer, he's still staring at the building before him. No, 'building' isn't right. This is a fucking monstrosity. Before him is the biggest palace he's ever seen, towering over the surrounding buildings. Its walls are beautifully carved stone with gold and silver accents. There are countless windows that glitter in the sun. It has columns, gardens, and fountains surrounding it and a large staircase that leads to a set of golden doors.

Peter can see the palace’s influence in the intricate detailing of the guards’ armor.

He hears behind him, "I am Groot."

Rocket's voice replies, "Took the words right out of my mouth. Holy shit."

The guards lead them past the large fountain in the center and up the stairs. The golden doors swing open and the Guardians are led down the main hall to a large archway. Peter can see through into the other room and it's gigantic. It looks like a grand hall and could probably fit thousands of people if a situation called for it. By the far wall is a huge throne. It's made of stone with gold and silver metals tastefully intertwined. It's solid, strong, and powerful while at the same time delicate and soft. As they enter the room, Peter can see windows lining both side walls that reveal the enormous palace grounds. He can also see other towers and tiers of the palace.

No one sits on the throne and the hall is almost completely empty. Except for two people near the throne, that stand close together and speak quietly. A guard is walking towards Peter and everyone else. He nods briefly at the guards leading the Guardians before leaving the grand hall. Peter redirects his attention to the two people still in the room.

The man facing them has blue skin, dark hair, and a handsome face. His dark eyes and posture ooze power and confidence. He has a scar that runs down the side of his neck to the center of his chest that is visible due to the deeper than Peter is used to seeing cut of his shirt. The man is dressed in brown boots and pants, a blue shirt peeks out from underneath a dark blue overcoat-ish garment. The coat is cinched at the waist with a belt and a sword rests on his hip. Peter imagines many more weapons are hidden in his coat. On his face, he has four white circles over his left eyebrow and white horizontal lines on his cheeks. The man's eyes don't even glance at the approaching group, they are locked on the woman he speaks with.

Peter's eyes move to look over to the woman facing away from them. She too has dark hair which falls in delicate curls down her back. Her dress is a light grey, almost white. It seems to float around her lower half. The upper half is almost non-existent, just thick blue straps, revealing most of her back and sides. What stands out most about the woman, is that she has purple skin. Normally, Peter wouldn't question it, he's seen pretty much every skin color you could think of in his travels. It stands out to him because she's literally the only person on the planet without blue skin. Of course, Peter hasn't seen much of the planet, but throughout the entire walk to the castle, every person he saw had the same light blue skin color. He wonders why she's different.

He glances at Gamora, but as usual, her face reveals nothing.

When they are about halfway to the pair, the woman suddenly turns to face them. Her dress swishes around her body like water and her voices rings out across the hall, "The Guardians of the Galaxy. I've heard an awful lot about you."

As she approaches, with the man close by her side, Peter takes in her front. She wears a silver bracelet on her left wrist and a silver ring on her right hand. The front of the dress is similar to the back, with straps running across her chest and stomach. Most of her midriff is visible and the only actual fabric is what covers her breasts. His gaze doesn't linger because for once in his life, Peter wants to be respectful. This woman is probably important on this planet and Gamora was adamant about their plan.

Peter looks up at her face. The woman is very young, much too young to be someone important. She has stunning green eyes and full lips. Like her companion, she has white marks on her face. Only many more. She has three circles above both eyebrows. Like the man, she has white horizontal lines on her cheeks, but she also has vertical ones. And another on her chin. And another on her forehead that ends with a split, like a 'Y'. As Peter's eyes finish going over the white marks, they are unintentionally drawn to the top of her head. Resting there is a delicate silver crown with dangling diamonds of different sizes.

Holy shit. This is the Princess. Oh fuck, he's been checking out the fucking Princess. He glances over to the man, who is staring back at Peter with his hard eyes. Peter winces slightly. Shit.

The Princess comes to a stop a few feet in front of them.

"Hello, my name is (Y/N), Queen of Dorlyria. Welcome to my kingdom."

Peter feels his balls try to retreat into his body. He had been checking out the motherfucking Queen of this place.

He regrets insisting he be the one to speak for the group. Peter sucks in a breath before fumbling out, "Hi. We're the Guardians of the Galaxy, but um...you already knew that. So, uh, we are very grateful that you are willing to meet with us."

Queen (Y/N) raises a delicate eyebrow, "I didn't agree to meet with you, my lord."

Peter gulps, "I'm sorry?"

The Queen replies, "I didn't agree to meet with you. You just showed up here, uninvited and without request."

Peter protests, "We sent a message."

Queen (Y/N) doesn't answer. Peter notices her eyes carry the same hardness as her companion.

Peter turns to Rocket who is already hiding behind Groot. "You didn't send the message?"

"I was going to but I got distracted."

"By what?" Gamora grounds out.

Rocket mumbles, "Drax wanted to go out drinking."

"Fucking idiots," Nebula says under her breath.

Peter can feel the blood drain from his face and turns to face (Y/N), "We meant to send a message."

The Queen looks at him blankly. He gulps, "Uh-"

Queen (Y/N) interrupts, "Lord Starlord, as much as these pleasantries are nice to exchange, I don't believe they are your true purpose for coming here. Why don't we retreat to one of my more private meeting chambers and discuss said purpose."

Peter swallows his sigh of relief, he's never been more happy to be interrupted in his life. He manages a smile, "Yes, that'd be nice." He paused and his smile fell, "Wait, fuck! I haven't been saying 'your grace' or anything. Look, your grace, I'm sorry. I-"

Queen (Y/N) interrupts him again, this time with a laugh, "It's alright, Lord Starlord. No two cultures are the same, and I'm sure you've come across many in your travels. It's understandable you wouldn't remember such intricacies. And the proper title is ‘Your Majesty’."

Peter smiles genuinely for the first time, "Thank you for understanding, Your Majesty."

Queen (Y/N) nods in response before addressing the rest of the Guardians, "If you'll follow me."

She breezes past them with the silent man by her side. The Guardians and guards follow the pair.

 

***

 

(Y/N) walks with Bay through the winding halls past the windows, paintings, and pillars of her childhood. She can hear Starlord and Gamora whispering behind them.

"What are the marks on their faces?"

"Peter!"

"What? It's a legit question."

"Now is not the time."

"I'm just curious."

Gamora sighs, "I'm not totally sure, but I think they're warrior marks."

"What do you mean?"

"I think Dorlyrians get them to mark victories in war."

"Really?"

"I'm not sure."

"But why does she have circles above both eyebrows and he only has them on the left?"

(Y/N) answers without turning, "The right are battle marks."

She smirks at the sound of Starlord stumbling, clearly thinking he was being stealthy.

The silence doesn't last long, Starlord's curiosity beating out his embarrassment, "What are the left?"

"War marks."

"...What's the difference?"

"Wars are several battles, drawn out over a period of time. A battle is one-on-one combat."

It's Gamora that speaks now, "Don't you fight one-on-one during a war?"

"Yes. You only gain a battle mark if you beat an opponent deemed as such that your victory is worthy of the mark."

"Why do you have both war and battle though?"

(Y/N) answers, "Well after their armies were defeated, my opponents believed they could best me in one-on-one combat," she glances over her shoulder to look at the pair, "They were wrong."

"Wait, who deems someone worthy?" Starlord again.

"The Gods."

"What?"

(Y/N) replies, "The Gods deem an opponent worthy. If you are victorious, they give you a mark while you sleep the night after the battle."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Cool. What about the other ones?"

(Y/N) smiles, "The one on my forehead and chin are a package deal, they represent my royal status. Ancient Dorlyrians believed their Kings and Queens were children of the Gods and these marks reflected our connection to the Life Tree."

"Is the Life Tree like Yggdrasil?" Mantis asks.

"Yes, they are considered interchangeable names, it depends on the planet you are on. And the ones on my cheeks represents my powers."

"Magical powers?"

"Yes."

"So you don't give them to yourselves?"

"No. I was born with the royalty, gained the power ones when my powers developed, and earned the warrior ones with my victories on the backfield."

"That's so cool."

"Thank you."

"So your mute friend has won four wars and has powers?"

"Precisely. And Bay's not mute."

"Could've fooled me."

(Y/N) laughs. "He's just stoic. Bay is the Lord Commander of my army. He served my father before me, which is why he carries more war marks."

"Hello, Lord Commander Bay," Starlord says.

"Hello, Lord Starlord," Bay relies.

Starlord laughs, "He speaks!"

They come to a stop outside the war room, a guard steps forward and opens the door.

(Y/N) turns to the Guardians and gestures with her hand, "After you."

The Guardians file into a room with a large table. It's surrounded by chairs and against the walls are several tables and cabinets filled with books and scrolls. The walls are adorned with maps of Dorlyria and other planets. Several depict the galaxy as a whole.

(Y/N) leads them to the table. They all sit.

Drax speaks for the first time, "You fought in three wars?"

(Y/N) smiles politely, "I won three wars, Lord Drax. And beat three worthy warriors."

"How?"

"What do you mean 'how'?"

"How did you do all that when you're a girl?"

(Y/N)'s smile slides from her face, "I'm sorry?"

Drax looks at Nebula, "Why is she apologizing?"

Nebula glares at him.

(Y/N) speaks again, "Why would you think my being a woman means I can't fight?"

"You're not a woman. You're a girl."

Peter speaks now, "Drax, shut up."

(Y/N) waved her hand dismissively, "No no. I'd like to hear this."

Drax speaks again, "You look like you're sixteen. You're a little girl and don't have any muscle, there's no way you fought in three wars."

(Y/N) replies, "I'm surprised that it's you, Lord Drax, that questions my abilities."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What I mean is: wasn't your wife a fierce warrior on your planet? And isn't Lady Gamora, a member of your own team, one of the best fighters in the galaxy?"

(Y/N) can see she's made Drax angry and it's not very host-like of her, but she doesn't care. She's been through too much to roll over and allow anyone to question her.

She speaks again before he can, "I don't appreciate someone like you-"

He cuts her off, "Someone like me?"

"Yes," (Y/N) snaps back, "a foreigner, uninvited and unannounced. You come into my home and question me. You don't know me or what I've been through. I find it incredibly rude that you think you have any authority to speak to me this way. You disrespect not only me, but the people that fought and gave their lives beside me. You also disrespect Lady Gamora and the memory of your late wife."

Drax sputters angrily.

"Do not take my, when compared to yours, unimpressive stature as a sign of weakness. If I so desired, I could relieve your shoulders of your burdensome, bulbous head without moving a muscle...although I'm not sure how much of a burden it actually is due to its apparent hollowness."

Rocket cackled, "Oh shit, she told you."

(Y/N) finishes, "I tire of speaking to you. You're done for this meeting." She turns to Gamora and opens her mouth to-

"I don't appreciate some uppity princess threatening me! Do you know-"

(Y/N) whips her head back to face Drax, "Firstly, I am not a Princess, I am a Queen. Secondly, that wasn't a threat, that was a statement. And you will obey it."

(Y/N) moves to turn away when she pauses, she looks Drax in the eye, "If you speak again, I will cut out your tongue," she gestures with her hand, "See the difference?"

"Your Majesty?"

(Y/N) turns to look at Starlord, "Yes, Lord Starlord?"

Starlord looks timid again, as he did when they first met. He had relaxed during the hallway conversation, but the tension was back. He clearly feared her anger being redirected to him, "I'm not trying to be rude, but Drax has a point. You seem very young to have fought in three wars and be a Queen?"

(Y/N) smiles kindly and she means it. Starlord has been nothing but respectful to her since his arrival. (Y/N) doesn't want him or any of them to be afraid of her, she doesn't like to live and lead by fear, "No offense taken, Lord Starlord. I understand you are simply curious about your host."

Drax begins, "I-" but quickly stops when a dagger buries itself into his chair headrest. He looks at (Y/N), whose hand is still outstretched from throwing the blade, shock evident on his face.

"Did you think I was not serious?" (Y/N) stares Drax down, "I learned long ago to follow through with my promises...and threats."

(Y/N) gives him one last look before turning back to Starlord, "As you've probably noticed, my skin is purple, but the people of Dorlyria are blue. That is because my mother isn't Dorlyrian. She's of the Sovereign. I believe you've met my aunt in previous adventures?"

Rocket wrinkles his nose, "That golden bitch is related to you?"

"Rocket!"

(Y/N) smiles, "No, it's fine. She is a bitch, but you can't choose family. Years ago, my mother came to Dorlyria on a diplomatic mission and couldn't bring herself to leave. My parents fell in love, were married, and had me. The Sovereign actually have red skin, but my uncle got it in his mind that gold was more fitting."

"Why?"

"You met Ayesha, didn't you? They make Narcissus look humble."

Starlord frowns, "Who?"

(Y/N) frowns back, "He's a character of a Earth myth."

Starlord's expression is blank.

"His name is literally the origin of the word 'narcissism'."

"I've heard of the word, but not that guy. Can't believe I had to travel to another planet halfway across the galaxy to learn about a Earth myth. 'The More You Know', insert shooting star."

Gamora scoffs, "You've been hanging out with Tony too much."

(Y/N) looks at Starlord for a moment, completely lost on what he just said before continuing, "So the Sovereign are actually red, which is why I'm purple, that was the point of the story. A few years after my birth, my mother died from complications while pregnant. My father mourned her, but as King, he was expected to remarry and have more heirs, so he did. My stepmother was a cruel woman, who hated me from the beginning. She had my stepbrother, Hadol, soon after marrying my father. After my father died from illness, all subtlety of my stepmother's hatred for me went out the window. She proclaimed that the marriage of my mother and father wasn't real and by extension, I was an illegitimate bastard with no right to the throne. Their army attacked on my coronation day. But my stepmother hadn't made any friends during her tenure as Queen, having treated everyone who wasn't her or her son like they were dirt. By the goodness of his heart, Bay sided with me."

Bay steps forward, "It was not the goodness of my heart. It was the right thing to do. The throne rightly belongs to you, my Queen. As Lord Commander of the Royal Army, I protect my ruler."

(Y/N) smiles at Bay, and Peter can see how much love and softness is in her usually hard eyes when she looks at him, "How many years has it been, and we still can't agree? Regardless of why you fought for me, I am forever grateful for what you did and continue to do to this day."

Peter sees the same softness in Bay's eyes when he bows respectfully. (Y/N) dips her head in response from her seat before looking back at the Guardians. "With Bay and the full force of the Royal Army behind me, my stepbrother's army was defeated. When the fighting was over, instead of surrendering, Hadol challenged me to a one-on-one fight. He believed he could beat me because my stepmother had made sure my days was filled with womanly lessons like sewing and dancing so there would be no time to learn fighting and battle strategy."

"How did you learn?"

(Y/N) looks over at Bay, who is smiling at the memory, "Bay was kind enough to teach me in the early and late hours of the day when everyone was sleeping."

"So what happened?"

"Well Hadol soon found himself flat on his back, disarmed, and my sword at his throat. I offered him the chance to yield but he choose to spit at me and call me a disgusting halfbreed. So I cut off his head."

Mantis gasps, "Oh my."

(Y/N) continues, "Then my stepmother tried to attack me but Bay cut her head off before she could. Once the dust settled and the kingdom returned to normal, my coronation was rescheduled. Unfortunately by then, my uncle had learned of my father's death and my inheriting of the throne. He believed that he was better suited to rule Dorlyria than me, so he barged in on the day of my coronation and declared war. With the Royal Army at my back again, we defeated the Sovereign army. My uncle challenged me to a duel and after I won and he refused to surrender, I removed his head as well. His wife, Ayesha, took over as ruler of the Sovereign. She had visited Dorlyria before and we had gotten along so she had no quarrel with me. Our kingdoms are actually allies now, to be honest, I think she was happy I killed her husband. I was finally able to be coronated and officially become Queen of Dorlyria."

"Then what?"

"Thanos came knocking on my door."

"To declare war?"

"To ask for my hand in marriage."

Peter jerked back in his seat, "What?!"

(Y/N) answered, "Yes. Thanos had heard on my fierceness on the battlefield and rumors of my supposed beauty so he came to see for himself. He marched into the grand hall, the room we met in, pushed pass the citizens that were speaking with me on some matter, and asked me to marry him."

Rocket scoffed, "How romantic."

(Y/N) grimaced, "Yes, quite. I believe his exact words were 'I want to fuck you full of my children'."

"Gross."

"He believed a mix of our traits could create a super-race of offspring that could take over the galaxy. When I refused him, he grew angry and returned with an army. He was met with the full force of the Dorlyrian army, who hadn't taken kindly to his less than kind words directed at me-"

Bay interrupts (Y/N) by spitting out a list of curses at Thanos in Dorlyrian.

Mantis asks, "What did he say?"

(Y/N) thinks for a moment, "It doesn't translate completely. It was basically a bunch of curse words including 'pigfucker', 'purple sack of shit', and 'deformed cock for a face', combined with the wish that the Royal Army could have given me his heart for my birthday present."

Rocket cackles, "Bay, I'm liking you more and more."

(Y/N) smiles before continuing, "So Thanos' army was defeated embarrassingly fast. He then challenged me to one-on-one combat."

Rocket made a 'T' with his hands, "Wait! Timeout! You fought Thanos? But he's still alive?"

(Y/N) shook her head, "Remember what I told you? Thanos had heard of my abilities on the battlefield. He wouldn't risk his life fighting me, so he sent a champion."

"And?"

"And I defeated them. And at the time, I was rather angry. This was the third time in less than five years I had to fight for what was rightfully mine. I wanted to send Thanos and the rest of the galaxy a sign that I was not to be messed with. I was sixteen at the time and had grown weary of the constant fighting and just wanted to settle into my position as Queen."

"What did you do?" Rocket leaned forward eagerly.

"I sent Thanos his champion in multiple pieces."

Rocket roared with laughter, "That's so badass!"

(Y/N) continued, "And I'm starting to get an idea as to why you came to my kingdom to speak with me today."

Gamora raised her eyebrows, "How so?"

(Y/N) answers, "Because his champion is sitting before me alive and in one piece."

Groot looks at Gamora and speaks for the first time, "I am Groot."

Rocket looks at Groot, "No, you idiot. Gamora didn't fight Queen (Y/N)," he turns to Gamora, "You didn't, did you?"

Gamora glares at him, "No!"

Rocket and Groot look to Nebula, "You?"

Before Nebula can speak, Starlord sits forward, "Wait, you were how old when you fought Thanos?"

(Y/N) turns to look at him, "Sixteen."

His brow furrows, "And you said that you had fought three wars in less than five years?"

(Y/N) thinks for a moment, "Yes. There was a large gap between the one with the Sovereign and Thanos. I believe he was waiting for me to get a little older before trying to marry me."

Starlord's face twists in disgust, "What a pig...okay so...wait, you were twelve when your father died?"

"Yes. He died shortly after my birthday."

Starlord looks stumped by something, "You were twelve when your father died and you stepfamily declared war against you?"

(Y/N) frowns at him in confusion, "Yes. Why?"

Starlord answers, "That's really young."

(Y/N) is silent for a moment before she nods, "Yes, I suppose I was. Never really thought about it like that."

Starlord sits back in his chair, astonished, "Never thought..."

Rocket suddenly bursts out laughing, the whole table watches him expectedly. It takes him a moment to reign himself in and just barely gets out to Nebula, "You got beat by a sixteen year old," before falling off his chair laughing.

Nebula scowls at him, before redirecting it to (Y/N), "You were not sixteen."

(Y/N) frowns, "Yes I was."

"Bullshit."

"Why would I lie? I don't need to fabricate facts about my victories to create some illusion of power. My victories speak for themselves and I think their voices are loud enough that they don't require embellishment. Not everyone is a cheat."

Starlord speaks up, "What do you mean 'cheat'?"

(Y/N) shrugged, "Dorlyrians place a great value in fighting with honor. Thanos doesn't."

Nebula scoffed, "Honor gets you killed."

(Y/N) responds, "Yet here I sit. Flesh and blood. With no need for revival or cybernetic upgrades from my father."

Nebula glares at (Y/N) as Rocket goes, "You walked right into that one."

"My father fights dirty, I don't."

(Y/N) raises an eyebrow, "Fighting with a sword that feeds on your opponent's energy like a parasite is fighting with honor?"

Nebula snarls and stands, "Why don't we-"

(Y/N) snaps at her, "Sit down before I make a fool of you again. Wasn't it enough to lose in front of what remained of Thanos' army and get sent back to him in pieces? Or do I have to embarrass you in front of your sister and new team as well?"

Gamora reaches across Drax and pulls Nebula into her seat.

Groot looks between (Y/N) and Nebula, "I am Groot."

(Y/N) answers him, "Yes, Lord Groot. The past is the past, and we have more important current matters to discuss."

All the Guardians turn to look at (Y/N) in shock, "You understand him?"

(Y/N) blinks in surprise, "You can't?"

Rocket answers, "Groot's a rare species...how do you know his language?"

(Y/N) shrugs, "I have a gift for languages."

Bay speaks up, "You are too humble, my Queen."

Gamora looks at Bay before looking back at (Y/N), "How many languages do you speak?"

(Y/N) shrugs again, "Pretty much all of them."

"That's impressive."

"Thank you."

Starlord sits forward, "You know all the main languages of the galaxy?"

(Y/N) nods, "And the subcategories."

"What about the dead languages?"

(Y/N) frowns, "How can a language die? It's not a living thing?"

Starlord chuckles, "Languages people don't speak anymore because the ones that did have died or were converted to a different language."

"Oh," (Y/N) nods, "then yes."

"Say something in Spanish."

(Y/N) responds,  _“Welcome to my home, I hope you enjoy your stay.”_

"German."

_"We have rooms prepared for you and dinner will be in a few hours."_

"Russian."

_"I have a question. You don't speak any of these languages do you?"_

"Latin."

_"How do you know I'm not saying nonsense?"_

"Chinese."

_"The purple banana flew into a door made of cheese."_

(Y/N) hears Bay stifle a laugh.

Starlord laughs, "That's so cool. How do you remember all of them?"

(Y/N) answers in English, "How does anyone master anything? Practice. Also, a lot of languages are very similar. In certain instances, if you know one language, you can have a fair grasp of several others."

 

***

 

Gamora is starting to get frustrated. She enjoyed watching another woman run circles around her teammates, but they came here for an important reason. She likes Queen (Y/N) and thinks it would be fun to spar with her one day, but now is not the time. Queen (Y/N) is a powerful and fierce warrior and if the Guardians want to stand a chance against Thanos, they will need her.

(Y/N) turns from her language display with Peter to look at Gamora, "Lady Gamora, I know you came here today for more than to exchange stories. You are here for an important reason. Your father has only gotten more powerful from the last time I saw him and I'm sure his thirst for the galaxy has only grown. Enlighten me on why you are here."

Gamora feels her frustration drain away and be replaced by a feeling of almost camaraderie. She speaks, "Thank you, Your Majesty. Yes, we are here today because of my father. He's been searching for the Infinity Stones and Gauntlet for years. He seems to be mounting his attack and I believe he could strike any day. We have befriended the Avengers, a group-"

(Y/N) interrupts, "I am aware of who they are, continue."

Gamora nods, "We are working with them to mount a defense against Thanos. We have three Infinity Stones at the Avengers base already and planned on retrieving two more after we spoke with you."

(Y/N) nods, "This sounds like a very good plan, Lady Gamora. What do you want from me?"

"We'd like you to help us fight Thanos."

Bay subtly steps closer to (Y/N). He doesn't say anything, and given what Gamora has seen of their relationship, she thinks he's just being protective of (Y/N).

"Only one of the Avengers, Nebula, and I have actually interacted with Thanos. Your past with him would be helpful in planning and your abilities on the battlefield would be useful in the fight. We think you would be a valuable asset to the team. I understand you are a Queen and have a kingdom to run, but the galaxy is on the line. If we don't stop Thanos, no one will."

(Y/N)'s green eyes look at her, full of consideration. She is silent for only a few seconds before she opens her mouth. Before she can speak, Bay comes to her side and leans down to her ear. (Y/N) closes her mouth and turns her head to give him her attention. Bay's whispers are undetectable but don't last long. He pulls away. (Y/N) looks up into his eyes for a moment, the two are silent.

(Y/N) turns back to Gamora and says, "Yes."

Before Gamora can speak, Rocket stands up in his chair and barks, "Alright, well fuck you too then. We'll do it without you, come on guys, let's blow this popsicle-"

(Y/N) raises an eyebrow and smirks, "I don't think that's the way to talk to one's allies."

Rocket stops mid sentence, "Wait, you said yes?"

"Yes, you idiot," Peter rolls his eyes.

"Oh," he's quiet for a moment, "I didn't mean what I just said."

(Y/N) laughs and stands, "Now that we've all gotten on the same page, I'm sure you all are tired from your journey here. I've had rooms prepared for you, if you follow me again, I will take you to them."

(Y/N) exits the room and Gamora and the rest follow her. She leads them through a series of hallways and up a flight of stairs. They enter a large wing of the castle when (Y/N) finally stops.

She turns, "All of your rooms are in this hall. You may bathe or rest in them if you desire. Or you may explore the palace and surrounding area. Dinner will be served in a few hours, if I don't see you before that, I will see you then."

(Y/N) smiles one last time, before she exits the hall with Bay at her side.

The Guardians all enter the first room. Unsurprisingly, it's beautiful. The bed is gigantic with a plush mattress and several decorative pillows and a frame of carved wood. The window is large, with a view of the palace grounds. It has a lounge area with several couches and chairs, tables, and an unlit fireplace. There's also a desk filled with paper and writing instruments and a bookshelf filled with books. They all sit at the lounge.

Gamora looks at Peter, "Still doubtful about this?"

Peter laughs, "No, she's great."

Rocket speaks up, "Great? I love her! She's hilarious."

"She has spirit," Drax says, "but I don't know if we can trust her."

"I am Groot."

"Exactly," Rocket replies, "You're just butt hurt that she put you in your place."

"How do we even know if what she says is true?"

Nebula speaks up, "(Y/N)'s telling the truth. She's a leader. The Dorlyrian army cut through the Chitauri like they were nothing. She's a smart and cunning tactician, and a fierce fighter. I was trained by Thanos and she beat me."

Gamora nods, "It wasn't a mistake coming here, she's agreed to fight with us. I like her too."

Peter smiles, "I can't wait for the Avengers to meet her."

"You think she'll knock them down a few pegs?"

Peter laughs, "Totally."

 

***

 

(Y/N) had been in her chambers since leaving the Guardians at their rooms. She notes that it's been long enough for it to be dinner time and put down her book. (Y/N) stood and moved towards the door and poked her head out, "Oma?"

Oma, one of her handmaids, came forward, "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Can you fetch the Guardians and bring them to the dining hall?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Thank you," (Y/N) turns to her right and smiles when she sees Bay approaching.

He greets her, "Hello, my flower. I was just coming to get you for dinner."

(Y/N) falls in step with him and heads toward the dining hall. They walk in a comfortable silence before (Y/N) speaks, "What do you think of them?"

"They are quite a group of characters."

(Y/N) chuckles, "That they are. They seem to like me."

Bay brushes his hand against hers, "How could they not?"

(Y/N) glanced at Bay, "Do you think I'm making the right choice?"

"Whatever choice you make is the right one, my flower."

"That's not a real answer."

Bay stopped in the middle of the corridor they were walking down. (Y/N) stopped as well and turned her body to face him.

"Thanos is not a problem that will go away. Working with the Guardians and Avengers is the galaxy's best chance at stopping him. To stay in Dorlyria...would be to sentence the galaxy to enslavement and destruction. It's not the right choice, it's the only one. I'm sorry, my dear."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"This burden shouldn't fall on your shoulders."

(Y/N)'s lifts her hand to cup Bay's cheek, "That isn't your fault."

"If I had been stronger, your father-"

(Y/N) shakes her head, "No. My father died from illness, there is nothing you could have done. I told you to stop blaming yourself for him."

Bay is silent.

(Y/N) continues, "It is no one's fault that these things have happened. These are the cards we have been dealt, so we will play with them. And you know how good at cards I am."

Bay chuckles, "Only because I taught you."

(Y/N) grins, "Exactly. So we'll be fine. Now let's go, we have guests to entertain and I'm hungry."

The two start walking again.

"I'm proud of you."

(Y/N) glances at Bay.

"You've come a long way in a very short time."

"Only because you taught me," (Y/N) repeats Bay's own words back to him.

When they reach the dining hall door, the Guardians are arriving as well.

(Y/N) smiles at them, "Hello again," she glances at Oma, "Thank you, Oma."

Oma bows respectfully before leaving.

(Y/N) addresses the Guardians again, "I must apologize in advance, we didn't have much time to prepare the dinner."

The door opens to reveal one of the castle's smaller dining rooms. The table is covered in different dishes and pitchers of drink. A small centerpiece of flowers sits dead center. (Y/N) sits down with Bay taking the seat on her right.

She indicates the empty seats to the Guardians.

Gamora slides into the seat next to (Y/N) and Starlord sits on her other side. As the rest of them take their seats, Starlord asks, "What were you apologizing about? This looks delicious."

"Well normally we would have prepared a feast for our guests and new allies. There would be several courses, drink, music, dancing, and my people would join in on the festivities. Perhaps after everything, you and maybe the Avengers can visit and we could have a real party."

Starlord nods, "Oh hell yeah! If this is a casual thrown together meal, I can't wait to see what it looks like when it's legit."

(Y/N) smiles pleasantly, "Well, I hope you all enjoy."

There's a lull as everyone selects food and eats.

Groot breaks the silence, "I am Groot."

(Y/N) glances at him, "Thank you, Lord Groot. I'm glad you enjoy the flowers, they came from the palace grounds."

"Your palace is very beautiful, Your Majesty. I explored it before dinner."

"Thank you, Lady Mantis, I think so too. Though I must admit it can be a bit much for me sometimes."

"Why is that?"

"Well," (Y/N) responds, "its rather big for just me. It's meant to house the entire royal family but my parents are dead as well as most of my extended family. The only one still alive besides me is Ayesha and I wouldn't want her here even if she could get off her golden high horse long enough to visit. So some days the empty halls can be a tad overwhelming. But I have Bay to entertain me, right Bay?"

Bay answers (Y/N) in Dorlyrian, _"Of course, my flower."_

(Y/N) sees Gamora lean forward to look at Bay, "Lord Bay, you were the Lord Commander of Queen (Y/N)'s father as well?"

"Yes, Lady Gamora. And now I serve Queen (Y/N)."

"I am Groot."

Bay nods, "Thank you, Lord Groot."

Mantis frowns, "What did he say?"

"That Bay has served my family well," (Y/N) translates, "which is very true."

"It is my duty, _my flower_."

"What does that mean?" Mantis asks before (Y/N) can protest.

"It's Dorlyrian for 'my flower'."

Mantis smiles, "That's pretty. Why does he call you that?"

(Y/N) smiles softly, "On Earth, there are flowers called 'sunflowers' that are known to follow the sun's movement. When I was a child, I followed Bay around the palace and surrounding city all the time so he took to calling me his 'sunflower' and eventually just his 'flower'."

"You are very close to him."

"Yes. He's my best friend."

"Why?"

"He's a good man. My father and him grew up as friends and when my father was crowned, he appointed Bay as Lord Commander. Bay's been a constant presence in my life since I was born. He was always kind to me and played games with me and encouraged me to train. I trust him with my life because he has put himself in harm's way countless times for me. Bay is my oldest and best friend, as well as my most trusted adviser."

Bay ducks his head to hide his dark cheeks, _"You are too kind, my flower. If you keep this up, my head will get too big to fit in my helmet."_

 _"It already is,"_ (Y/N) teases.

Bay bursts out laughing at that. Starlord jumps in his chair and whispers to Gamora, "I didn't know the guy could laugh."

Rocket suddenly screams in terror and scurries up Groot's body.

Starlord glances at him, "What is wrong with you?" He turns to look behind (Y/N) and he freezes. Starlord gasps out, "What the fuck?"

(Y/N) leans to the side and looks behind her chair, genuinely concerned. Her worry quickly disappears and she calls out, "Hello, my love."

Starlord chokes, "Why are you calling a fucking full grown cheetah 'love'?"

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's harmless."

"You have a fucking pet cheetah?"

"I prefer the word 'companion' but yes."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"It's a cheetah."

"People have cats as pets all the time."

"That's not a domesticated cat, it's a wild animal."

"He's harmless."

"Did you not see the claws and teeth?"

"Dogs can have claws and teeth. They are closely related to wolves."

"There's a difference."

"Maybe." Peter huffs in annoyance at your casual tone.

Mantis laughs happily, "I like your big kitty. What is his name?"

"Cheetah."

Peter speaks up again, "Yeah its a cheetah, but what's it name?"

"Cheetah."

Peter makes a 'T' with his hands, "Hold up. Let me get something straight...you don't only have a cheetah as a pet...you have a cheetah as a pet and you named him 'Cheetah'?"

"Yes, but not on purpose."

Peter relaxes into his chair, "Okay, any cheetah called ‘Cheetah’ can't possibly be dangerous. Rocket calm down before you wet yourself."

"I'm good," Rocket responds from Groot's shoulder.

"He won't hurt you, Lord Rocket. You're a guest. He's just looking for dinner," (Y/N) looks back behind her chair, "Come here, Cheetah. Our guests are fine and I have a treat for you."

Cheetah prowls over to (Y/N) and delicately takes the slab of meat from her extended hand. He purrs as Bay scratches between his ears. Cheetah sits between their chairs, content.

Once (Y/N) is sure Cheetah is satisfied, she looks back at the Guardians, "See? Harmless."

"I have to know the story behind his name," Peter presses.

(Y/N) smiles, "Of course. My family had to make a trip to one of our ally systems. The planet is on the other side of the galaxy, so our ships always stop on Earth to refuel. I was nine at the time and very excited to see Earth. Bay had told me stories about the planet and I wanted to see it for myself. I spent months trying to learn all the languages so I could talk to people while I was there. Unfortunately, my stepmother wanted me to be miserable at all times so she tricked the ship crew into thinking I was onboard. By the time it was discovered I was still on Dorlyria, they were too close to their destination to rationalize going back for me. Bay knew how much I wanted to see Earth, so when they were refueling he went exploring to bring me a souvenir. He found Cheetah next to his slain mother and decided to bring him home to me. I still wasn't completely fluent in the Earth languages so when he gave me Cheetah, I thought he was telling me his name, not his species. By the time I figured out my mistake, it was too late to change his name. I had trained him for weeks with that name so it had to stay."

Mantis laughed again, "That is a very funny story."

"It's one of Bay's favorites to tease me about."

Bay glances up at (Y/N), "But I don't often so as to not embarrass my Queen too much."

(Y/N) scoffs, "You don't tell it often because you know I have embarrassing stories about you in spades."

Bay shrugs, "Agree to disagree."

The conversation changes to the recent adventures of the Guardians and lasts through the rest of dinner and desert. Their plates are cleared away as the story Gamora is telling ends.

(Y/N) speaks, "As much as I'd like to hear more of your explorations, it's getting late and we have a big day tomorrow."

Gamora nods, "Of course. Thank you for dinner, it was delicious."

"Of course...now you said you planned on getting two Stones after speaking with me. Where are they?"

"Well the first is on Xandar in possession of the Nova Corps, which shouldn't be too difficult to retrieve since we are on good terms with Nova Prime. The second is on Knowhere in possession of the Collector, which will be difficult because the last time we saw him, we blew up his house."

(Y/N) smiles at Bay secretively.

Gamora notices and looks at them suspiciously, "What?"

"I think I have just the thing to make our journey easier. Follow me."

The Guardians follow (Y/N) and Bay, deep into the castle. They walk down a hallway that connects to one perpendicular to it. Instead of turning, (Y/N) walks right up to the wall. The curiosity of the others is palpable in the air. She decides to put them out of their misery and waves her hand in front of her in a certain motion while mentally reciting the spell. Someone behind her gasps as a door appears in the wall. (Y/N) performs another spell and the door opens. The group files in.

"Oh my fuck."

(Y/N) laughs at Starlord's shock and she turns to watch them stare at the Red Infinity Stone in wonder.

Gamora is the first to say something articulate, "How did you get it?"

"I sent scouts out to locate the Stones not too long after the war with Thanos. I knew his defeat wouldn't keep him down for long. I wanted to be prepared. It wasn't secure with someone like the Collector so I took it. His house was still smoking when I came so we must have just missed each other."

Rocket laughs, "Small world...or galaxy."

"So our journey tomorrow should be easier now, as long as Nova Prime is agreeable."

Starlord answers, "Oh yeah, totally. This is real clutch, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Lord Starlord. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll get you back to your rooms."

They exit the hidden room and begin to journey back. As they turn a corner, (Y/N) can see Peter glance at where the hidden room entrance had disappeared, leaving just a wall. The Guardians follow her again through the winding halls until they stand in the hall with their rooms.

(Y/N) turns to them and says, "It was very nice to meet you all today, and I'm glad good came from it. I hope you all have a good rest, someone will fetch you for breakfast in the morning. Goodnight."

She gets several "Goodnight"s in response before departing.

(Y/N) and Bay walk in comfortable silence to her chambers. They stop outside her bedroom. She smiles softly at him, "You know you don't have to walk me to my room anymore like I made you do when I was little."

Bay frowns playfully, "I thought you enjoyed our walks."

"Goodnight, Bay."

"Goodnight, my flower."

 

***

 

Peter and the other Guardians walk with (Y/N) and Bay to the Milano.

(Y/N) is wearing clothing more suited for travel today. Her dark brown shirt and pants fit her slim form like they were painted on. Her brown boots are silent as she walks along the stone ground to the dock. Her long, dark hair is pulled back in a braid and no crown sits on her head. She told them at breakfast she was going undercover to avoid unwanted attention. A sword rests at her left hip, because it would foolish to be unarmed while traveling with the Guardians, but other than that she looks harmless. But Peter knows better. He's sure she has other weapons hidden and has no doubt she could hold her own even without them. Bay walks beside her, dressed in all black today, carrying her bag.

Peter can't help but notice how quiet the pair is. Their footsteps make no sound as they walk and even the usual faint sound of clothing swishing and rubbing against itself is nonexistent. The pair walks naturally in sync. Peter remembers thinking at breakfast how similar they were. Their dark hair and hard eyes are the same, and they both have the same eye crinkle when they laugh. They are roughly the same height and have the same slim yet toned body form. And they also share many mannerisms, like how they talk with their hands. Even with their different skin colors, if Peter didn't know them, he would assume they were father and daughter.

When they reach the entrance to the dock holding the Milano, the pair stops. Peter notices and stops, turning to watch the interaction. Just like it was when he first saw them, Bay faces them and (Y/N)'s back is to them.

He's close enough to hear them and thinks he should move away. It's such a private moment between the pair, but his curiosity gets the best of him, so he listens. The other Guardians stand next to him and are probably eavesdropping as well.

Bay speaks first, "My flower..."

(Y/N) shakes her head, "No, Bay. I must go alone."

"You need a guard, someone to protect you."

"Having a royal guard follow me around will undo my efforts to go undetected," she tries to add levity to the situation by saying, "besides, Lord Groot will protect me."

It doesn't work, Bay's face is serious when he responds, "I will come. I don't wear royal armor. We will go unnoticed, like the pranks against your father you roped me into when you were young."

(Y/N) again shakes her head, "Bay, you know you can't come."

"Why, my flower? Have I not proven myself capable?"

"It's because of that very reason. Because you were my father's best friend. Because you were his Lord Commander. Because you helped him become the King he was. Because you were at his side when my mother died. Because when he got sick and his legs could no longer support his weight, yours did. Because your name was one of my first words. Because my first steps were into your arms. Because you insisted I train. Because you held my hand at both my mother and father's funerals. Because you fought for me. Because you stood by my side at my coronation when I had no one else. Because you have been the one constant in my life. You have served my family with honor and grace, and gone beyond your role as Lord Commander while doing so. That is why you cannot come. Because I need you here."

"(Y/N)..."

"While I am gone, the throne is yours. I can think of no one more suited. You will uphold the name and image of the crown and you will lead the people of Dorlyria in times of peace and war with a level head. And all the other oaths I swore to during my coronation."

"My Queen, I cannot accept this. I'm not worthy. I-"

"No one is more worthy than you. You have been a part of the throne for over thirty years. You are so much more to me than a Lord Commander or friend. You are a father to me and I'm sorry it took me this long to find the courage to tell you that."

Peter can see the sea of emotions in Bay's dark eyes as he tries to remain stoic in light of (Y/N)'s words.

(Y/N) continues, "You are a father to me and it makes sense to leave my crown with family. You will rule in my place. And if I don't come back-"

Bay's ducks his head, shaking it, refusing to listen, "No, (Y/N). Don't even think that. Please."

(Y/N)'s hand touches Bay's chin, a soft request that he look up. When he finally does, Peter can see the pain etched into his face as she continues, "If I don't come back, the throne is permanently yours. You will rule Dorlyria until your death, at which point a successor of your naming will be crowned. I have all of this written out in my will, it's on the desk in my bedroom. Bay, my Lord Commander, my friend, my star, my father, do you accept?"

Bay nods his head, "I accept, my Queen."

(Y/N) nods her head in return and Peter can see her focus leave Bay and look out at the large crowd of Dorlyrians that have gathered.

Her voice rings across the silent city square, "You no doubt remember when Thanos came to Dorlyria. We defeated him, but in no way stopped him. Thanos' goal stretches beyond Dorlyria, he thirsts for the entire galaxy. I must stop him. I leave today with the Guardians of the Galaxy to meet with other powerful allies to mount a defense against him. We will do all in our power to bring a permanent end to his reign of terror. While I am gone, Lord Commander Bay will take my place as ruler of Dorlyria. I'm sure none of you doubt his qualifications for such a role. I have every intention of returning to you, but if that is not possible, he will rule permanently until his death. If this is the last time I see all of you, I want you to know that it has been an honor serving you and I am forever grateful for your support in both times of war and peace. Thank you."

The crowd remains quiet after her statement. She speaks to Bay again, "I will see you again, my friend, in this life or the next."

Bay nods silently.

"Your people await you," (Y/N) bows, "my King."

(Y/N) has just barely straightened when Bay wraps his arms tightly around her. Her arms do the same and she buries her face into his neck. Peter can't see (Y/N)'s face, but Bay's is devastating. His sorrow is so deep, he looks like carved stone. He looks at each Guardian individually. Peter hasn't known this man for long, but he knows Bay isn't the person to do anything on accident. His stoic mask is down on purpose when he looks at the Guardians. His plea is blatant: keep (Y/N) safe. It's a plea, not a threat. He doesn't have fire in his eyes that say 'keep her safe or I cut you into pieces', he just pleads 'keep her safe, she's all I have'. Peter nods his head and sees Gamora do the same out of the corner of his eye. Bay sees this and releases (Y/N) from the hug. He pulls back and by the time Bay is looking into (Y/N)'s eyes again, his face is blank.

Bay picks up (Y/N)'s bag he dropped when pulling her into the hug. He places it in her hands and leans forward. Bay kisses (Y/N)'s forehead quickly and says, "Be safe and return to me, my flower."

(Y/N) nods one last time before turning away from him and the rest of the Dorlyrians. She marches towards the Guardians who fall in step with her and walk to the Milano. As they board, a chant rises up from the crowd. Peter has no idea what they are saying since they speak Dorlyrian. (Y/N) continues to walk forward and boards the ship without looking back.

 

***

 

Peter walks with her to the controls. He indicates the seat behind the copilot seat, "You can sit there if you'd like."

(Y/N) sits with a soft "Thank you, my lord" and proceeds to look out the window. The Milano powers up and as Peter slowly lifts off, her eyes remain trained on the people below.

The Guardians sit in respectful silence until they've entered outer space, beyond the atmosphere of Dorlyria.

Peter sees Gamora's small yet meaningful head jerk. He glances at (Y/N), "Thank you again for agreeing to help us."

She smiles, but it's forced, "No need to thank me. It's the right thing to do."

Gamora jerks her head again so Peter continues, "Still, it isn't easy to leave your home."

"No, it isn't."

"I'm sorry about Bay."

(Y/N) replies, "I've been alive for twenty years, but tomorrow will be the first time I won’t see his face or hear his voice. Isn't that funny?" She laughs but it sounds hollow.

Mantis speaks up, "What about the trip when you stayed on Dorlyria and he got you Cheetah?"

"He video called to check in on me and show me his explorations on Earth. We can't do that now, Thanos has eyes and ears everywhere and I won't risk him learning of my leaving Dorlyria."

Mantis asks, "Why did you call him your 'star'?"

Peter flinches at Mantis' lack of social grace. He glances back at (Y/N). If she's surprised Mantis was listening to her conversation, she doesn't show it, "It's my response to him calling me 'flower'. He was the sun I followed, but it would look strange for me to call someone thirty years my senior a name that sounds like I'm calling him my child. The sun is a star, so I choose that as a substitute."

Peter's heart aches at the slight pain in her voice. He knows she's trying to be polite, but she's hurting.

"Your Majesty-"

"Thank you all for your kindness," (Y/N) interrupts him, "and patience in allowing me to say goodbye. While I am grateful for your comfort, if we could please talk about something else, I would appreciate it."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Peter responses and changes the topic, "What were they saying when we were boarding?"

(Y/N) shrugs dismissively, "It was nothing."

"It clearly wasn't nothing. They were chanting it at you," Peter attempts to pronounce it, "Ak Draw-kar?"

" _Ath drakar_ ," Nebula says, "I've heard that before."

Peter plugs in the coordinates and sets the ship to autopilot. He turns completely in his seat, "What's it mean?"

(Y/N) answers, "It's nothing. Just-"

Nebula interrupts, "It means a prophecy."

Peter's brow furrows, "They were calling her a prophecy?"

"No, there's an ancient prophecy. The Dorlyrian language uses _Ath Drakar_ when referring to it."

"What's the prophecy say about it?"

"Not an it, a person. A savior of the galaxy."

"Like a chosen one?"

"Sort of."

(Y/N) speaks up, "It means nothing. Just a silly old folk tale."

"Then why do they call you it?"

"Dorlyrians can be superstitious."

Peter fights an eye roll and turns to Nebula, "What does the prophecy say?"

Nebula thinks for a moment before reciting, "Fire and ice meeting will cause the wake/Of a Savior who is both rose and snake/Dawn will bring the sword and the shield/Who will cause the worst to yield/Mortal instruments will leave no scar/On the fruit of the tree between the stars/Their hand will be strong and true, swift and just/Which is why, in this Savior, we trust.”

Peter looks at (Y/N), "What does that have to do with you?"

(Y/N) stops glaring at Nebula to look at Peter.

"If you don't answer, I'll just keep asking."

(Y/N) sighs, "The Dorlyrians believe the fire and ice are my parents with their red and blue skin colors. Their meeting resulted in my birth. The rose and snake refer to my looks and fighting abilities. I was born in the morning so the dawn brought me and the sword and shield refers to my offensive and defensive powers. My victories at war means I make people yield. I've made it through three wars unharmed, so I have no scars. My supposed God ancestors make me fruit of the Life Tree, the tree in the stars. My absoluteness in battle and kindness in ruling refers to my hand and because of that I will save the galaxy so people should believe in me."

The ship is silent.

(Y/N) continues, "Prophecies are open to interpretation. The Dorlyrians interpret it that way to fit my situation."

Peter finally speaks, "That's not an interpretation. That's what it is."

(Y/N) rolls her eyes, "You sound just like them."

"No I'm serious," Peter insists, "You're it. You're _Ath Drakar_."

(Y/N)'s cheeks darken with blush, she ducks her head, "I'm not. Any similarity is just a coincidence. It's a dusty old prophecy. It's not real."

"Whatever you say, _Ath Drakar_."

(Y/N) shoots him a glare before turning away from them all. She crosses her arms and legs, trying to make herself as small as possible.

Peter feels a little bad, remembering how they were supposed to be changing the topic to make (Y/N) more comfortable but instead only upset her further. The prophecy and the connection the Dorlyrians have made clearly embarrasses (Y/N).

He opens his mouth but (Y/N) speaks first, "How long until we reach Xandar?"

Gamora speaks up, "We will be at Xandar in about an hour."

"Thank you, Lady Gamora."

"Do you know the story of us and Xandar?"

"I have heard of your fight against Ronan, Lady Gamora, but there is no better storyteller than the characters of the story."

Gamora shifts in her seat before speaking, "Well at the time, I was on loan to Ronan from my father..."

As Gamora tells her side of the story, Peter can see (Y/N) slowly relax from her tense position. When Gamora glances at Peter he mouths "Thank you." She nods and continues speaking without breaking stride.

An hour later, the Milano lands on a dock near the Nova Corps headquarters.

Before (Y/N) can exit, Peter calls her over.

She comes to stand in front of him, "Yes?"

"Here," he hands her a cape, "put this on."

(Y/N) rolls her eyes, "Why?"

"To avoid attracting attention."

"I'll be walking about with the Guardians of the Galaxy, if anyone is going to attract attention, it will be all of you. No one will even be looking at me."

"I don't care and people will be looking at you since you'll be walking around with us. I don't want people recognizing you as royalty."

"That's why I'm dressed down. Look out the window, there are probably ten people just within eyesight that are dressed similar to me. I'll blend in fine."

"What about your marks?"

"Dorlyria isn't a well known kingdom, I doubt anyone here will be able to identify the meaning of my marks. They'll probably think they're just decorative. I've seen ones far more gaudy."

Peter frowns, "Your marks aren't gaudy."

(Y/N) makes a face.

"They really aren't. I think they're cool."

(Y/N) looks up at him, "Really?"

"Yes," Peter nods, "Your culture is fascinating. The fact that only the royal line has the Life Tree marks? And your Gods show their existence by giving you the battle marks? They're awesome!"

(Y/N) smiles, "Thank you, Lord Starlord."

"Why do you call me that?"

"It's your name."

"No, my name's Peter."

"I know, but you call yourself 'Starlord'. 'Peter' is a personal name, meant for family and close friends. It would be rude of me to use it, like if one of my subjects called me '(Y/N)'. It's impolite."

"You can call me 'Peter'. We're allies."

"Thank you, Lord Peter."

Peter rolls his eyes, "Just 'Peter'. All that 'Lord' stuff will go to my head. All of us for that matter. We're allies, Your Majesty."

"Okay, Peter. But only if you stop calling me 'Your Majesty'."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm not your Queen. You aren't my subject. We're allies, like you said."

"Okay. What do people who aren't your subjects call you?"

(Y/N) laughs, "I'm called enough names by my subjects and others to fill a book. ‘(Y/N)’ is fine."

"Ok, (Y/N), put your cape on."

(Y/N) scowls and throws it over her shoulders. She leaves the hood down.

"And the hood."

"This is a bit overkill, Peter."

"I don't see it that way, (Y/N). We need all the help we can get to cover you up."

"What does that mean?"

"You don't exactly come off as a common citizen. Your posture and way of speaking is too proper."

(Y/N) raises an eyebrow, "And that's a bad thing?"

Peter chuckles, "Not normally but in this situation, you'll stick out like a sore thumb."

Peter remembers the way (Y/N) walked around Dorlyria, with flawless posture and a smooth gait that makes it look like she's floating. Her way of speaking, while totally appropriate for a Queen, is overly formal for common people. Her accent also stands out to him. Her first language is Dorlyrian, so when she speaks anything else, an accent is present. It's like nothing he's ever heard before. It's distinctly unique to Dorlyrians. Bay spoke the same way. If she were to speak to someone, they would definitely notice it and could start asking questions. Their Xandar trip doesn't entail (Y/N) speaking, so he doesn't say anything to avoid making her self conscious.

(Y/N) pulls the hood up over her head, it's droops over and will block most of her face from anyone not looking at her dead on. Even then, her face is heavily shadowed.

"We shall see, Peter," (Y/N) tells Peter who nearly falls over because her accent is completely gone. She speaks with a flawless American accent like Peter does, "We shall see."

She turns and walks out of the ship. Her posture is slumped and lazy.

Peter huffs a laugh, he can hear her footsteps.

(Y/N) glances over her shoulder at him, eyes sparkling playfully, "Well come on, man. The Stone isn't going to get itself."

 

***

 

"What do you mean it's empty?" Gamora growls.

"What I mean is that we're out of fuel," Peter responds.

Gamora sighs. They were making their way to Earth from Xandar. Their visit had been a complete success, with Nova Prime allowing them to take the Orb and Purple Infinity Stone inside. She had also told them that the Nova Corps and their allies were preparing to meet Thanos' troops if they attacked anywhere in the galaxy. (Y/N)'s presence had gone unquestioned and they had left the planet without any unwanted attention. But the victory had been short lived by Peter informing her about the Milano's fuel status.

She whips her head around to Rocket, "You were supposed to fill her up before we left for Dorlyria."

Rocket cowers, "I was going to but..."

"But what?"

"Drax wanted to go drinking."

"You idiots!" Gamora barks, "We're in the middle of fucking nowhere with an empty tank."

Peter speaks up, "Not completely nowhere. Look," he points to a monitor, "there's a refueling station within range."

"Is it safe?"

"It's the only option."

Gamora rubbed her temple, "Go," she turns to Rocket, "Get out of my sight."

The Milano quickly lands on the fueling station. Gamora and Peter stand to exit but pause when (Y/N) does too.

"(Y/N)," Peter says, "maybe you should stay on board."

"I just want to stretch my legs for a minute. I won't wander."

Peter nods, conceding. The three exit, the others are asleep or hiding from Gamora. Once the tank is full, Peter leaves to pay.

Gamora and (Y/N) stand next to each other, waiting for him to return.

"At least the trip to Xandar was successful."

Gamora nods, "Yes, and no one noticed you. Your disguise was a success, Your Majesty."

"You don't have to call me 'Your Majesty'. I told Peter on Xandar, I guess he didn't get around to telling you yet."

Gamora glances at her, "And you know you don't have to call me 'Lady'."

"Peter mentioned it. He said it would go to all your heads, but he doesn't speak for you."

Gamora laughs, "No, but sometimes I think he thinks he does."

"He means well."

"Yes, so it would seem. And I'm telling you now that you don't have to."

"Okay, Gamora."

The two stand is comfortable silence, facing the small shop. Gamora is suddenly knocked into a crouch by (Y/N)'s hand. Before she can even react to this, a gun blast flies over their heads and hits the wall of the store in front of them.

The pair pops up and turns to see the shooter. It's a man with dark green skin and lizard features. His clothes are dark and have a raggedness to them.

Gamora pulls a knife from her belt and whips it at him. The man doesn't react in time and falls to the ground with the knife buried into his forehead to the hilt.

"Nice shot."

"Thanks."

Laughter rings out from all around them. (Y/N) draws her sword and pivots to be back to back with Gamora.

Gamora calls out, "Who's there?"

"What does it matter?"

Several dark green men appear from all sides. Gamora pulls out her sword as well.

"Who sent you?"

"No one," the same man answers. Gamora spots him but doesn't maintain eye contact. Her eyes flicker between all the figures.

"Why are you here?"

"I could say the same, we were here first. Just minding our business and having a drink. Then out of the sky comes the Guardians of the Galaxy. So we decided to check you guys out. Who's your friend?"

"No one."

All the men laugh.

Gamora repeats herself, "Why are you here?"

"Little here, little there."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Our scanners are picking up a lot of energy from within your pretty ship. I think I remember hearing something about the Guardians of the Galaxy. What was it again, Drol?"

A man, who Gamora assumes is Drol, speaks, "That they play around with Infinity Stones."

"That's right. And who is offering a pretty penny for Infinity Stones?”

"Thanos."

"Right again, Drol. Hear that, Gamora? Daddy dearest is on the prowl for Infinity Stones, and I reckon you've got at least one."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Even if I believed you, which I don't, Infinity Stones aren't the only thing Thanos is after. Apparently Daddy misses his little girl, you have quite the price on your head."

"I'm not coming with you."

"Who says you have a choice?"

"I'd like to see you fucking try and take me."

"There's also a bounty on the other Guardians. Thanos wants your whole merry band of misfits."

Gamora doesn't respond.

"And you have a friend. If she's important, I'm sure my crew will receive a bonus from Thanos. And if not, she's got a pretty face, I think we'll take turns fucking her. Either way, we really hit the jackpot."

"One little problem," (Y/N) calls out.

"What's that, sweet cheeks?"

"You'll have to get through us first," she answers with a twirl of her sword. Gamora tightens her grip on her own sword.

"Maybe you didn't notice," the guy to the right of Drol says, "But there's twenty of us and two of you."

"I've had worse odds."

A shot fires, and one of the men falls over dead, "And they just got a little better," Peter's voice rings out.

Gamora and (Y/N) move at the same time, running at the men. They slice through them with ease, while Peter shoots them left and right. (Y/N) fits in seamlessly, like she's been fighting with them for years. Like Gamora, she maintains a working knowledge of the whole battlefield. She easily beats her individual opponents, while watching Gamora and Peter out of the corner of her eye. When Peter's gun gets shot from his hand, she's immediately by his side, running her sword through the shooter. She quickly turns and shoots another man with the gun of the man she just killed. Once Peter picks up his gun, she takes off after Drol.

The fight is over in just a few minutes.

"Come on," Gamora says moving towards the Milano, "there may be more."

The trio quickly boards the ship and they take off. Peter re-enters the coordinates before turning on the autopilot.

He turns to look at Gamora and (Y/N), "We still have ten hours to go until we reach Earth. For once, we should take cue from the others and sleep."

Gamora nods and stands. She yawns before saying to (Y/N), "I'll show you where you're sleeping."

"Thank you. Good night, Peter."

The two women leave Peter who's putting away the supplies he got from the fuel station.

"You fight good."

(Y/N) smiles at Gamora, "You do too."

"We should spar sometime, fighting Nebula can get stale."

"Definitely. Your move on the leader was impressive."

"Thanks," Gamora points to a bunk, "This is you." She teases lightly, "I know it's no royal bed..."

(Y/N) laughs softly, "I think I'll survive, thank you. Good night."

"Night."

 

***

 

(Y/N) wakes several hours later to Gamora shaking her shoulder.

"Good morning, Gamora."

"Morning. We'll be arriving at the Avengers tower in about three hours. Breakfast is ready and you can shower once Peter is done."

"Thank you." (Y/N) sits up and swings her legs off the bunk.

About three hours later, (Y/N) is gazing out the window. She's still dressed in her clothing from yesterday, having only this and her armor with her. The shower helped her nerves but she's still feeling slightly anxious. She's heard stories of the Avengers but still isn't really sure what she's about to walk into.

Outside the Milano is a large city. She asks Peter, "What is the name of this city?"

"New York City."

"All the buildings are so tall."

"They're called skyscrapers for a reason."

"How do you know which one is the palace?"

Peter chuckles, "We don't really have palaces on Earth anymore."

"Where does the leader stay?"

"Well New York City is part of the United States of America. Think of America as the kingdom, not New York. The leader, we call him ‘President’ instead of ‘King’, lives in the capital city Washington D.C. and his house is called the White House."

"There's only one white colored house in all of America? I see only grey here. What a drab country, where are the colors?"

Peter outright laughs at that, "No it's not the only white house, we just call it that. And we do have colors, just not much in New York."

"Oh. Which building has the Avengers?"

"Trust me, you know when you see it. They're aren't exactly know for their subtlety."

(Y/N) frowns in confusion until she spots a tower with bold lettering on the side. She laughs, "I see what you mean."

Peter lands the Milano on the tower's large balcony. The Guardians file out of the ship, but when (Y/N) moves to exit, Peter stops her.

"We have certain traditions on Earth. Just wait here a moment and come out when I call for you. Just follow along with what they do."

(Y/N) nods, "Of course. I wouldn't want to get off on the wrong foot by disrupting their customs."

Peter exits the ship and she hears his voice speaking briefly but can't make out the words. There's a brief pause before he calls out, loud enough for her to hear, "Avengers, may I present Her Majesty (Y/N), Queen of Dorlyria."

(Y/N)'s face slides into her usual regal expression and she gracefully descends the ramp. Before her are all the Avengers, kneeling with their heads bowed respectfully.

She frowns slightly at how overly formal it all is, but remembers Peter's words. (Y/N) scolds herself for being judgmental of another culture.

(Y/N) speaks, her voice clear as a bell, "Hello, I am Queen (Y/N) of Dorlyria. Thank you for inviting me to your planet and into your home."

The Avengers all stand at this point and line up single file.

The first to approach is a young boy, not much younger than her. He seems incredibly nervous and bows deeply, "Your Majesty."

(Y/N) bows her head slightly in response, "Lord Parker. I have heard of your arachnid abilities. To use them the way you do is incredibly brave, especially considering your young age."

The boy bows again before walking back towards the others.

Next is a man with short, dark hair. He bows deeply, "Your Majesty."

(Y/N) dips her head, "Lord Lang. Can you really shrink down to the size of an ant and grow to the size of one of these buildings?"

Scott Lang smiles at (Y/N), "Yes, Your Majesty."

"And it is all technology, no magic?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"That is very impressive."

He bows again before walking back.

Next is a woman with long, dark hair. When she reaches (Y/N), she does something weird with her legs, and appears to be falling forward. (Y/N) instinctively grabs her to stop her from falling over, "Are you alright? Is your leg hurt?"

Wanda Maximoff blushes, "No, Your Majesty, I was curtseying."

"Curtseying? Is that an Earthly custom?"

She frowns at (Y/N), "Its how women greet royalty. What do women do on Dorlyria?"

(Y/N) answers, "They bow, just as the men do. We don't assign gender roles to greetings. Curtseying looks painful, I thought you broke your leg."

The other woman, Natasha Romanoff, says from her spot in line, "I like her already."

Wanda Maximoff stands and bows deeply like the men did, "Your Majesty."

"Lady Maximoff. I've heard you are magically gifted. If it pleases you, I would like to see a demonstration of your abilities at some point."

"Yes, Your Majesty." She bows again before leaving.

Every Avengers performs the same ritual when speaking to (Y/N). She greets all of them the same way in return.

"Prince T'Challa. I'm sorry to hear about your father's passing. I'm sure he is very proud of you."

"Lord Vision. If it pleases you, I would like to speak with you about your creation. It may be helpful in the coming battle."

"Lord Wilson. I look forward to seeing your metal wings in action, I understand you are very dexterous in flight."

The next man has shaggy dark hair and (Y/N)'s eye is immediately drawn to his left arm. He seems incredibly nervous and timid when he greets her.

"Lord Barnes. If I may, what happened to your arm?"

He glances at said arm, "I lost it in the war and some people replaced it with this, Your Majesty."

"Thank you for your service to your country, I'm sure you fought honorably."

The cut of his shirt reveals irritated skin, "Why is your skin so red?"

"It's very irritating where the metal is fused with my flesh and muscles, Your Majesty."

"Is it painful?"

"Yes, but I'm used to it, Your Majesty."

(Y/N) frowns slightly, she raises her right hand, "May I?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

(Y/N) can see the surprise in his face when she doesn't touch the metal and instead lightly touches his skin. She prods gently, feeling the heat of the inflamed and irritated flesh. (Y/N) pulls her hand back just slightly so she is no longer touching but still hovering over the point of connection. She recites a short spell in her mind. (Y/N) can hear Bucky Barnes' and several others' gasps of shock when her palm glows slightly. When she pulls back her hand, the flesh is no longer swollen and has a normal coloring.

(Y/N) smiles at Bucky Barnes kindly, "There. It shouldn't hurt you anymore."

He smiles shyly back at her, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

He bows again before leaving and the ritual picks back up.

"Lord Barton. I hear your abilities with a bow and arrow rival my army's best shooters. I look forward to seeing if that is true."

"Lady Romanoff. I understand your fighting abilities rival Thanos' children. That is an impressive feat."

"Lord Banner. Is it true that you have seven degrees?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"That's very impressive."

Bruce shuffles nervously, "Don't you want to ask about the big guy, Your Majesty?"

"Why would I?"

"Because he's the big guy. He's an impressive fighter, Your Majesty."

"But I'm not talking to him, am I?"

Bruce looks up at her, "No, Your Majesty."

"Exactly. I am speaking to you, Lord Banner, who has one of the sharpest minds on Earth. That is very impressive and I think will be most helpful in figuring out our strategy for the Infinity Stones."

Bruce Banner looks pleasantly surprised, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Prince Thor. I am sorry about Asgard. It is very nice to meet you in person, you starred in the bedtime stories of my childhood. Hopefully we can make some together that I can bring home to my people."

"Prince Loki. Again, I am sorry about Asgard. It is very nice to meet you in person as well, you also featured in many of my bedtime stories. Your abilities with magic always amazed me and pushed me to develop my own."

"Lord Rogers. Thank you for you service to your country and the world during the great war. It is incredibly selfless of you to continue your fight in the modern time as well."

The last Avenger to greet (Y/N) is Tony Stark. "Lord Stark. Thank you for opening your home to me and the others. Your inventions are things of genius. Did you really create a new element?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"With no magic involved?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"That is an incredible feat. If it pleases you, I would love to see you work in person."

After Tony Stark bows to (Y/N) again, he retreats to rejoin the other Avengers. They all stand silently and look at (Y/N).

"Peter?" (Y/N) says after a moment, "What is the next step of this ritual? Do I say something else?"

Peter winces at the question. Gamora turns to look at him, "What does she mean by that?"

"Um..."

"Your Majesty?" Steve addresses (Y/N).

"Yes, Lord Rogers?"

"Why did you ask Peter what to do next?"

(Y/N) forces down her embarrassment, "I must apologize that I am not completely familiar with Earth culture. I was asking him what part of this ritual comes next."

"Wait," Natasha speaks, "this isn't a Dorlyrian ritual?"

"No," (Y/N) shakes her head, "On Dorlyria, we would have greeted each other on a much more even level. No bowing or kneeling, just an exchange of names and a few pleasant words. This was excessively formal. Peter told me that on Earth you have a greeting ritual and that I should go along with it."

Tony says, "This isn't how we do it on Earth," while Gamora smacks a laughing Peter on the back of the head.

"Now I feel like even more of an idiot," Clint grumbles.

Gamora grabs the cackling Rocket and still wincing Peter by their ears, "What the fuck is wrong with you two?"

Rocket laughs, "It was funny?"

"Think of it as an icebreaker?" Peter suggests.

"You're both idiots," Nebula scoffs.

(Y/N) addresses the Avengers, "I apologize for their prank, I can only imagine the image they painted of me to make you all so nervous and go along with that display. Perhaps it would be best if we just move on and make our way indoors?"

Everyone turns to head indoors. Gamora smacks both Peter and Rocket again before falling in step with (Y/N).

She asks, "Still think he means well?"

(Y/N) laughs at Gamora's tone and can see several Avenger heads whip around to look at her in shock.

They follow Tony and Steve who naturally walk at the front of the group. The room they enter reminds (Y/N) of one of the bigger meeting room in her palace. She sticks close to Gamora to ensure she doesn't take anyone's seat, still feeling bad about the botched greeting. Once everyone is seated, Steve asks Peter, "So you got here a little earlier than you planned, how did it go?"

Peter shifts in his seat, "We got both of them. (Y/N) actually had the one that was going to be harder to get, which is why we got here earlier."

Steve looks at (Y/N), "You had an Infinity Stone?"

"Yes," (Y/N) nods, "when my scouts reported it was in unsafe hands, I stepped in."

"You have spies?"

"Of course. I'd be foolish not to."

"Isn't that a little paranoid?" Clint asks.

"No," Loki speaks up, "Anyone with two brain cells to spare knows you need eyes and ears throughout the galaxy."

Thor frowns at Loki, "I don't have spies."

Loki gestures with his hand, "And my point is made."

"Well bring them out," Tony says, "Show me the money!"

(Y/N) frowns, "I didn't bring any money," she places the container holding the Aether on the table.

Peter pulls out the Orb and leans over to place it next to the Aether. The two rest in front of Gamora and (Y/N).

"Neato," Scott says after a moment, "Hey, I have a question. Why did you bring Queen (Y/N)? Not that it isn't nice to meet you, Your Majesty,” he smiles at her sheepishly.

(Y/N) smiles slightly at him to show she isn't offended.

Gamora answers him, "She's smart and a good fighter. And she's fought Thanos before, so she has that added bonus."

Bruce looks at (Y/N), shocked, "You've fought Thanos?"

(Y/N) answers him, "Yes. And I won."

Bruce smiles, "What was he like?"

(Y/N) ponders the question, "His ego is nauseating. He lets his rage get the best of him and can be rash."

"Yeah," Peter says, "So now we have two Stones and you guys-"

"You expect us to believe that?" Clint says.

"Believe what?" Peter scoffs, "That an all powerful being needs his dick stroked or he'll throw a tantrum?"

"No, every guy is like that. I mean you expect us to believe that (Y/N) fought Thanos."

(Y/N) fights the eye roll, "Why would I lie about something like that?"

"I don't know," Clint shrugs, "There could be a million things for you to gain. Maybe you're Thanos' spy sent here to learn our plans or kill us in our sleep. I don't know you and I don't trust you."

"Hey, man," Sam speaks up, "what's-"

Peter interrupts him, "Why would we bring Thanos' spy here?"

"I don't know you either," Clint retorts, "Just because Tony is stupid enough to trust you, doesn't mean I am."

"Oh, Clint," Tony clutches his heart dramatically, "you wound me."

"Fuck off, Tony."

"Right back at you, dick."

Drax asks, "Why don't you trust us?"

"You have two daughters of Thanos on your team. You say they're 'reformed' or whatever, but I'm not going to blindly follow along."

"Watch your mouth, Barton. You don't know what Thanos did to us," Nebula growls, "so don't act like you do. I don't know how that stick got stuck up your ass since the last time we met, but you should get that looked at. You were much more pleasant before."

"The stick up my ass isn't the problem, it's the holier-than-thou one up her royal highness's."

"Dude!"

Clint plows through Peter yelling at him, glaring at (Y/N), "You came here on that high horse of yours and you haven't gotten down yet. You act like you didn't like watching us fawn over you, but I know you did. You probably get off on that shit don't you? And you know what? Maybe I'm wrong and you aren't a spy. But even then, I don't want you here. You're a fucking child, you didn't fight Thanos, you've probably never cut your own food let alone held a sword. We have a war to fight and we don't have time to serve and protect you, your highness. You're a liability."

"Hey!" Gamora barks, slamming her fist on the table. The containers of the Stones shake with the force, "Don't you fucking talk to her like that! You-"

(Y/N) lightly touches Gamora's leg under the table and she stops talking. (Y/N) is beyond grateful that the Guardians are coming to her defense, but she can and will hold her own.

(Y/N) turns her head to look at Clint, "How old were you when you killed your first man, Lord Barton?"

He looks back at her, "I joined the military at seventeen, so around then."

(Y/N) nods before responding, "I was six."

Clint's shock as well as the others is evident.

(Y/N) continues, "Yes. On my sixth birthday, my stepmother sent an assassin to kill me in my sleep. I killed him with his own knife and would kill countless other would-be assassins for the next six years. When I was twelve and my father died, my stepmother elevated her attack to an open declaration of war against me. I would spend the next year and a half on the battlefield fighting back-to-back wars, defending what was rightfully mine. And when I was sixteen and Thanos came to my kingdom, I beat him as well. So yes, I may only be twenty years old before you today, but know this: I had more kills under my belt when I was crowned Queen at thirteen than you will have in your entire life."

Clint has no response and (Y/N) isn't done.

"I find your tone and choice of words incredibly rude and immature. You have no reason to distrust me or the Guardians, we have just offered two Infinity Stones to you for nothing in return. The Guardians have risked their lives several times defending the galaxy from evil like you've never faced. You were also incredibly rude to Lord Stark. I can see why your team has had issues in the past, you don't trust each other. Can you even name a specific action of Lord Stark that would cause you to distrust him?"

Clint has an answer for that, "He made Ultron."

"Oh, yes," (Y/N) says sarcastically, "a perfectly fair example. If fair means disregarding actual facts and replacing them with your opinion. Lady Maximoff, you showed Lord Stark a vision of what he feared most didn't you?" (Y/N) can see Tony tense at the question.

Wanda's shocked face would be comical in another situation, but (Y/N) isn't playing around right now. She shrinks into her seat, "Yes."

"Yes," (Y/N) repeats her, "Now I won't tell you all what that vision entailed because I am respectful of others, unlike you, Lord Barton. But I dare anyone at this table to say that if you saw a vision of what you feared most that you wouldn't do all in your power to stop it from happening. That is what Lord Stark was trying to do when he created Ultron. He had no malice when doing so, he was trying to save the world. So that example, if anything, supports my argument and not yours. Lord Stark's experience with Ultron, as well as when he entered the portal during the battle against the Chitauri in New York City, have given him a healthy dose of suspicion and fear about what the galaxy holds. So the fact that he trusts the Guardians should be a pretty strong argument that you should to."

The slight momentum Clint thought he had gained when he answered (Y/N) has completely disappeared.

(Y/N) continues, "Thanos has a bone to pick with Dorlyria for me rejecting him and making a fool of him to the rest of the galaxy. I did not travel all this way to Earth, leaving my planet and people vulnerable to his rage, to have my intentions and abilities questioned by an ignorant marksman. As you said, we have a war to fight, so I suggest you reevaluate your attitude before it gets us all killed."

(Y/N) turns her head away from him, not even allowing him to speak, and addresses Peter, "Peter, you were saying about the Stones?"

Peter easily falls back into his train of thought as if the conversation that just occurred hadn't happened. But (Y/N) can see a twinkle in his eye.

"Right, so we have the two Stones we wanted to get and you guys have three. All we're missing is the Gauntlet, which we already know Thanos has, and the sixth Stone."

The Avengers are silent, clearly still a little thrown by Clint's berating. (Y/N) can see a mix of expressions on the faces of the Avengers that look at her. Shock. Awe. Fear. Excitement.

T'Challa finally breaks the silence, "Correct."

"Which three Stones do you have?" (Y/N) asks.

Vision indicates the gem in his forehead.

Loki pulls the Tesseract from nowhere and places it on the table.

T'Challa places his own Stone on the table.

(Y/N)'s brow furrows.

"Has anyone heard anything about the sixth?" Gamora says, "We asked around while traveling but not too much to avoid detection. Earth seems to be a hotspot for these things."

"Nada," Tony sighs.

"I have a question," (Y/N) speaks up.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Steve answers you.

"Is the team all here or are we missing someone?"

"Rhodey is speaking with the military. Why?" Tony says in a teasing tone, "Expecting someone?"

"Actually, Lord Stark, I am."

"What?" Peter says shocked.

Mantis speaks up, "I thought you said you have never been to Earth?"

"I haven't. I didn't say anything about the space around Earth."

Peter makes a 'T' with his hands, "Timeout. You know someone on Earth that could be useful to this team?"

"Yes."

"Who?" Natasha asks.

"Lord-" (Y/N) corrects herself, "Doctor Stephen Strange."

Drax strokes his chin, "Have any of you heard of Lord Doctor Stephen Strange?"

"No, Drax," (Y/N) chuckles, "It's just Doctor."

"Oh. Well have any of you heard of him?"

"No."

"No."

"No."

"I have," Tony speaks up, "Vision..."

Vision answers, "He was a very successful surgeon. You asked him to operate on Rhodey after he hurt his legs."

Tony snaps his fingers, "That's it. He got into a really bad car accident and fucked up his hands, ruining his career. He disappeared off the face of the Earth a while ago, I figured he was dead."

"He isn't. I met him recently."

"Well what does a surgeon was fucked up hands have to do with us?"

"He's not a surgeon anymore. He's a sorcerer, a powerful one, and a defender of the Sanctum."

Tony's brow furrows, "What's the Sanctum?"

(Y/N) shrugs, "He was vague. Deliberately, I think."

Thor suddenly sits up, "Describe this man."

"He's tall, with dark hair and a beard similar to Lord Stark's."

"I know this man."

"What the fuck, Thor? There's an all powerful sorcerer that you met and just forgot to mention until now?"

Thor huffs, "Well I was a little busy fighting Hela at the time."

"I remember him," Loki says, "he made me fall for thirty minutes. (Y/N)'s right, he's very powerful."

"Where is he?"

(Y/N) answers, "He told me that if I ever came to Earth, I could stay with him in Manhattan. Is that close to here?"

Steve smiles, "We're in Manhattan, Your Majesty."

(Y/N) frowns, "I thought we were in New York City?"

Steve chuckles, "We are, Your Majesty. But New York is made up of several boroughs, including Manhattan, the one we are in right now."

"Oh. That seems unnecessarily complicated. Maybe we can see his home from here, there's a symbol on the roof."

"Manhattan is very big, so I doubt it," Sam says, "but Redwing could find it."

"Who's Redwing?"

Sam smiles, "I'll show you, Your Majesty, come on."

Everyone files out of the room, but only Sam and (Y/N) continue out to where the Milano is docked. Sam pulls out a handheld device and pushes some buttons. (Y/N) gasps in surprise when a small robot flies out of the tower and hovers by them.

"This is Redwing. Smile, Your Majesty, you're on camera."

(Y/N) looks at the screen on Sam's device and sees an image of the two of them. Sam pushes another button and Redwing takes off.

"He going to fly around Manhattan and we'll be able to see everything he can. When you see the symbol, say something."

Redwing eventually finds the building.

"There!" (Y/N) points to the screen, "That's the symbol. How far is it?"

Sam looks at the screen, "Not far. Walking distance."

"Great, let's go back in and tell the others."

The pair turns and starts walking, "That is a very clever device, Lord Wilson."

"Thank you, Your Majesty, I'm pretty proud of him."

"You know you don't have to call me 'Your Majesty', '(Y/N)' will work just fine."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be rude and suffer the same fate as Clint."

When (Y/N) doesn't answer, he scrambles, "I didn't mean anything by that, it was a joke. I actually thought you were pretty badass."

"Really?"

Sam laughs, "Yes."

"Your friends didn't think so."

"Yes they did. Everyone was just a little shocked. You came here and were very polite and had something nice to say to all of us and then you just went off on him. And he totally deserved it. He had no right to talk to you like that. Besides, Clint needs to get knocked down a few pegs every once and awhile. It was funny to see someone that wasn't us do it."

"Thank you, Lord Wilson."

"Hey, don't mention it. And call me ‘Sam’."

(Y/N) smiles at him as the enter the tower.

The group inside immediately stops talking and (Y/N) has to stop herself from wincing. Clearly they were talking about her.

"We found the Sanctum," (Y/N) announces.

"Good, is it close?"

"Yeah, we could walk," Sam answers.

(Y/N) adds, "We shouldn't all go though."

"Why not?"

"For one, how you feel if about twenty people showed up at your home unannounced? A small group should go. I-"

Peter interrupts (Y/N) before she can finish her thought, "You aren't going."

(Y/N) fights the urge to cross her arms like a child at his overprotectiveness, "We need someone who knows him."

"Thor and Loki know him."

Loki speaks up, "He didn't like us very much."

"My brother is right," Thor adds, "He got rid of us as soon as he knew we meant no harm and gave off a 'don't come back' vibe."

"How did he give off that vibe?" Tony asks.

"His face," Thor proceeds to make an expression that looks peculiar on him but (Y/N) thinks fits Stephen's personality perfectly.

"Okay, so I will go," (Y/N) sends a triumphant look at Peter, "I just need to borrow some Earth clothes, I think my outfit would stand out."

Natasha is already heading towards a metal door, "I have something you could borrow. I'll be back."

She returns in a few moments, "Come this way, Your Majesty, you can change in Tony's bedroom."

(Y/N) follows her down a hallway. She takes the clothing and thanks Natasha before closing the door. (Y/N) changes quickly and rejoins the Avengers and Guardians.

"How do I look?" They all turn to take in her appearance. (Y/N) twists her body slightly to show the different angles.

Natasha nods, "They suit you."

"Thank you." (Y/N) looks down at the clothes. She wears a tight, white short-sleeve shirt with a brown leather jacket over it. Her pants are a rougher fabric that's been dyed dark blue and she's still wearing her brown boots from her own outfit.

"What do you think of Earth fashion?" Wanda asks.

"Different from Dorlyria, but still nice. This jacket is very beautiful. What is this fabric?" She plucks at her pants.

"Denim."

(Y/N) hums in response. She steps closer to the group, "Alright, well who is coming with me? Sam, it's your robot, you should come so we don't get lost."

Sam nods in agreement.

Groot speaks up, "I am Groot."

"Groot, as much as I'd like to explore the streets of New York with you, I think we need to pick individuals that will go unnoticed. This tower is secure, but Thanos may have eyes and ears on the streets. We can go when this is all over."

Peter says, "I'll go. That way we have representatives of both groups."

(Y/N) nods in agreement.

"Lead the way, Sam."

Sam starts walking towards the metal door Natasha went to earlier. (Y/N) and Peter follow him.

Clint calls out after them, "Hey, your royal highness?"

(Y/N) doesn't appreciate the way he says her title like it's a joke, so she doesn't turn, "Yes, Lord Barton?"

"I think you're forgetting something?"

In the split second it take for (Y/N) to turn, she wraps her appearance. When she's facing the group, her purple skin has been replaced with tanned skin that makes her look like she's from Earth, "Am I?"

Clint is left speechless again. (Y/N) lets her satisfaction show in her raised eyebrows and the corner of her mouth, "What is it?"

He says nothing.

"Nothing?" (Y/N) can see Tony's body is shaking with contained laughter.

As (Y/N) begins to turn back around she winks at Tony and it pushes him overboard. His laughter rings through the room and several other individuals also laugh at Clint’s expense.

(Y/N) enters the strange metal box that was beyond the metal door that holds Sam and Peter.

Once the door shuts, Peter and Sam both laugh.

"Good one."

"That was awesome."

(Y/N)'s satisfied smile drops almost immediately when the box begins to fall. Her body slams into the corner and her hands brace against the walls.

Her poise abandons her for a moment, "What the hell?!"

Peter snorts out a laugh, "It's an elevator."

"Why is it falling?"

"That's how it works. It's bringing us to ground level."

(Y/N) pushes her body deeper into the corner, "What's wrong with stairs?!"

"We're really high up. That'd be like a billion flights of stairs," Sam answers.

Peter says, "Your palace is gigantic. You only have stairs?"

"Yes. Did you think I was taking you on the scenic route?"

"Never really thought about it till now."

(Y/N) starts to relax from her position.

"I knew you weren't naturally in such great shape! It's from walking up and down all those stairs isn't it? Your leg muscles are probably made of steel!"

(Y/N) laughs but when the elevator makes a noise her hands quickly slam back onto the walls.

"(Y/N), calm down," Sam says, "we're almost done."

Peter steps closer to her and puts a warm hand on her forearm. (Y/N) uses that to ground herself until the elevator comes to a stop. The box dings pleasantly as the door opens and (Y/N) can't help but think it's mocking her.

She quickly exits the elevator.

"Alright, let's go find Stephen."

The trio begins walking down the New York streets. Sam glances between his tablet and the street signs to ensure they are going the right way. (Y/N) takes in the tall buildings and busy streets while thinking about her first meeting with Stephen.

 

&&&

 

(Y/N) and Bay are playing cards when a guard approaches them.

"Yes, Lark?" (Y/N) doesn't look up from her cards.

"Your Majesty, our Earth scouts are reporting Dormammu is approaching the planet. They also report an influx of energy that indicates an Infinity Stone is being used."

Bay puts the winning card on the table as (Y/N) says, "Ready a ship."

"A ship is already on stand-by, Your Majesty," Lark says as the trio begins walking.

"Thank you, Lark."

"Your Majesty."

Bay and (Y/N) board the smaller ship waiting for them. They take off for Earth.

When they arrive, Dormammu is already there. Bay moves the ship carefully, prepared to perform invasive maneuvers if he attacks.

When Dormammu doesn't, they move closer. Through the ship window, (Y/N) can see a man speaking to Dormammu. (Y/N) gasps in shock when the man is impaled and watches the scene in front of her flicker before returning to before the man was killed. The man calls out, "Dormammu, I have come to bargain."

The man is killed again only for the scene to start over again. This goes on and on.

"His hand," Bay says.

(Y/N) looks at the man's hand and sees green energy.

"He has the Stone."

Bay keeps the ship back to avoid getting pulled into the time vortex the man has created.

The scene repeats endlessly. Dormammu eventually concedes to the man's demands.

Before the man returns to Earth, he glances at Bay and (Y/N)'s ship. He holds up a single finger and disappears.

Several minutes later, a circular portal appears in the middle of the ship and the man walks through.

"Hello, my lord," (Y/N) greets him.

"Why are you here?"

"We mean no harm, my lord. I am (Y/N), Queen of Dorlyria and this is Bay, Lord Commander of my Royal Army. We came to investigate why Dormammu had come to Earth and to intervene if needed. But you took care of him, quite cleverly, I might add."

"Thank you."

Bay speaks up, "What is your name, sorcerer?"

"Stephen Strange."

"It's nice to meet you, Lord Strange."

"Doctor."

(Y/N) nods, "If it pleases you. You seem quite skilled with your Stone."

"What?"

"The gem in your necklace."

"The Eye of Agamotto?"

"Yes, it's an Infinity Stone. But you may call it that if you wish."

"What are Infinity Stones?"

"Physical embodiments of the elements of the galaxy. Yours is the Time Stone, which is how you were able to create that time loop."

"You seem to know an awful lot about it."

"Yes. Thanos is searching for the Stones, and it is paramount that he doesn't get his hands on them. The fate of the galaxy depends on it."

"So I take it you're here to retrieve it?"

"Of course not," (Y/N) smiles, "You seem more than capable on guarding it, Doctor Strange."

He smiles back at her, "Would you like to come down to ground level? I'd like to hear more about all of this."

"Unfortunately, we have to return to Dorlyria, Bay and I left rather hastily and no one knows we're gone."

Stephen nods, "I get it. God save the Queen and everything. Well if you're ever around this area again, stop by and see me."

"Of course, Doctor Strange. Where can I find you?"

"I'm defender of the Sanctum now, so Manhattan."

"I look forward to seeing you again."

"And watch out for the Avengers."

(Y/N) frowned, "I thought the Avengers were defenders of Earth?"

Stephen shrugs, "They are, but they tend to do a lot of harm while trying to do good. Not to mention they can be glory-seeking assholes."

(Y/N) blinked, "Well I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Thank you, Doctor Strange."

"Goodbye, Your Majesty. Lord Commander Bay." Stephen bows respectfully.

Bay and (Y/N) bow their heads in response. Stephen pulls up another portal and leaves the ship.

(Y/N) turns to Bay, "Well that was easier than I thought it would be."

"Yes, Dormammu has retreated and another Stone is secure."

"And I met my first human!"

"Quite an impressive one to pick, my flower."

(Y/N) moves to sit back in her seat. She indicates the pilot chair, "Let's get back. I want a rematch."

 

&&&

 

"This is it," Sam's voice pulls (Y/N) from the memory.

"There's no handle," Peter observers, "should we knock?"

(Y/N) steps closer to the door and sees a small replica of the circular symbol on the roof. She holds out her hand and pushes her magic at it. (Y/N) feels her magic lock into place and when she turns her hand, the small symbol turns with it. The door opens.

"Or that."

The trio enter the dark, seemingly empty house.

(Y/N) calls out, "Stephen Strange, I have come to bargain!"

"Bargain?" Sam asks.

(Y/N) hears the whoosh of portal opening behind her and Peter jerking away in surprise. Arms pull her into a hug.

"And I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me."

(Y/N) grins and turns within his arms, to pull Stephen into a hug of her own. His cape moves from his shoulders to hers, giving her its own hug.

"How could I? With you wreaking havoc in my kingdom every other week?"

Since their meeting above Earth, Stephen had visited Dorlyria several times and had gotten close to (Y/N) and Bay. The children who lived near the palace adored his magic tricks and Stephen always took time to mess with the nobles.

Stephen pulls back and puts on a hurt face, "I wasn't sure, you come to my city and head immediately for the Avengers tower?"

"You told me you lived in Manhattan and I was told I was in New York City, so I didn't even know I was close to you."

"Excuses."

(Y/N) smiles at him, "How are you, my friend?"

"Better now that you're here. Where's Bay?"

(Y/N) feels her face drop, "He had to stay home."

"Needed someone to hold down the fort?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, (Y/N)," he touches her arm softly, "And I can see in his absence, the quality of the company you keep has gone downhill."

"Hey!" Sam and Peter protest.

"Stephen!" (Y/N) smacks his shoulder, "Be polite to your guests."

Stephen shrugs.

(Y/N) indicates Sam, "This is Sam Wilson," she indicates Peter, "This is Peter Quill."

"Peter Quill? You're not an Avenger."

"Guardian of the Galaxy at your service."

Stephen nods before asking, "Tea?"

The room shifts and the four are suddenly in a different room, all sitting with cups of tea in their hands. (Y/N) is used to Stephen’s tricks so she is unfazed but the other two nearly fall out of their chairs.

Peter glances at the cup of tea in his hand, "I don't really-"

Peter's cup is replaced with a beer. Before Sam can speak, his is replaced as well.

"So why are you dressed in Earth clothes and skin?"

(Y/N) sips her tea, "I wanted to go undetected while coming to see you."

"Incognito? Nice. It worked, I almost didn't recognize you."

"And here I thought we were friends?" (Y/N) teases.

Stephen laughs, "What's finally gotten you to come to Earth? Business or pleasure?"

"Business."

"Shame, I've been planning a tour of Earth for when you finally came."

(Y/N) smiles, "That sounds wonderful, I'll have to return after all this is done."

"After all what is done?"

"Thanos. Infinity Stones."

"Ah."

"Yes, the Avengers, Guardians, and I are mounting a defense against him."

"And where do I factor in to all of this?"

(Y/N) glances meaningful at his necklace, "We could use you."

"The Avengers don't seem to think so. I'm in their backyard and they haven't reach out to me once."

"Would you have answered if they had?"

Stephen nods, conceding, "That's fair."

"They didn't even know about your recent developments. Lord Stark thought you had died."

Stephen rolls his eyes, "Sounds about right, unaware of anything that isn't them."

"Stephen," (Y/N) scolds.

"Dude," Sam speaks up, "What's your deal with the Avengers? Did we offend you in some way?"

"Not me personally. But you've been in the news enough for me to know how you all can be."

"What do you mean?"

"You cause destruction wherever you go."

"We all can't turn back time with the flick of the wrist, Stephen," (Y/N) remarks.

Stephen makes a face but nods again.

"How many Stones do you have?"

"Five, for now."

Stephen hums in response.

(Y/N) presses, "So what do you say?"

Stephen looks at (Y/N) for a moment. He smiles broadly, "Anything for the prettiest alien I know."

(Y/N) raises an eyebrow, "Aren't I the only alien you know?"

"No, Dormammu and I are pretty close. But he doesn't hold a candle to you, my dear."

(Y/N) rolls her eyes, "Flirt."

"It's only flirting if you like it," Stephen winks at her. He stands, "We should get back to the others before they send a search party."

(Y/N), Peter, and Sam all stand. Stephen’s cape returns to his shoulders.

Stephen raises his hands, "Follow me."

"Wait, I should go first."

Stephen frowns, "Why?"

"Because you're about to open a portal into a room full of trigger-happy people, so maybe the first person they see should be someone they know."

"That's fair, getting shot isn't on my to-do list today."

(Y/N) walks over to stand next to him, ready to enter the portal once he opens it.

"Oh, I forgot. You're actually the second prettiest alien I know."

(Y/N) shoots him a look, "I'm sorry?"

"Bay is number one. Ten out of ten, would recommend. Duh."

"So let me get this right," (Y/N) replies, "getting shot isn't on the to-do list but getting smacked is?"

Stephen throws his head back and laughs. He raises his hands again and opens the portal, "After you, your highness."

(Y/N) glares at him playfully before walking through the portal.

She crosses through the portal and hears several yells of shock. As (Y/N)'s lead foot lands on solid ground, her hand flies up to catch the arrow flying at her head. She turns her head to look at Clint, twirling the arrow in her hands, "A bit premature on your release, Lord Barton?"

Tony laughs loudly, "She is coming for your life today, Clint. But hey, you know, that kind of stuff isn't something to joke about, one out of five..."

Several Avengers chuckle and Rocket and Drax outright cackle.

"That's funny! His penis doesn't work!"

(Y/N) looks at Clint and extends the arrow, point facing her, and smiles softly. She isn't sure if he understands the olive branch she intends the arrow to be, but when he takes it from her, it's gently instead of angrily.

Steve asks, "How did it go?"

Before (Y/N) can answer, the portal dumps out Sam, Peter, and Stephen.

(Y/N) smiles, "Quite well, Lord Rogers. Everyone, this is Doctor Stephen Strange. Stephen, this is everyone."

Several in group offer greetings to Stephen.

"And we have some more good news."

"What?"

"Stephen?"

Stephen steps forward, performing at hand gesture that twists his necklace. The metal shifts to reveal the softly glowing Green Infinity Stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you’ve probably noticed, Game of Thrones played an inspiration in my designing of Dorlyria. 
> 
> (Y/N) is wearing a dress like Daenerys Targaryen https://www.etsy.com/listing/277270396/fantasy-cut-out-costume-season-4-dress 
> 
> Bay is wearing an outfit like Oberyn Martell http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Oberyn_Martell
> 
> (Y/N)’s travel outfit is similar to Padmé’s white outfit from Star Wars Ep. II Attack of the Clones http://msvalentine-cosplay.weebly.com/padme.html
> 
> For Bay, I picture Ardeth Bay from The Mummy (1999), which is why I named him that. 
> 
> The whole thing about the Sovereign actually being red is something I made up because I wanted (Y/N) to be a secondary color and Gamora was already green. 
> 
> I have no problem with Clint, I just figured if he had to work with Loki in IW, he’d be salty so I played that up. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments welcome :)
> 
> ***Comment Warning***  
> Someone made a spoiler-filled comment, to which I made a spoiler-filled novel of an answer so tread lightly :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! I’m sorry I’m posting a day later than I said, it’s my own fault for picking a day when the playoffs are on.
> 
> ***CHAPTER WARNING***  
> Nothing too severe, just some language

"Sam! Bucky! Pizza's here!" Scott called from the kitchen.

After getting over the realization that they had all six Infinity Stones, everyone had agreed to retire for the evening. The Guardians had rooms on one of Tony's floors from previous visits. (Y/N) had been given a room on Steve's floor, which also housed Sam, Bucky, and Scott himself.

(Y/N). Scott's thoughts lingered on the Queen.

When she had descended from the Guardian's ship, Scott had thought she was a goddess. Her fluid movements, attractive features, and foreignness of her purple skin made quite the combination. The white marks, that Scott had first thought were war paint (he had quickly dismissed this idea since she wasn't at war), were a mystery. But he had refrained from asking, out of fear of insulting her. As beautiful as (Y/N) was, she was just as dangerous. Scott hadn't doubted her claims, but after her response to Clint, he definitely didn't want to get on her bad side.

When (Y/N) and Sam had been outside, Loki had said, "If she's a tenth as fierce on the battlefield as she is with her tongue, Thanos doesn't stand a chance."

Scott agreed.

He pulls out three beers, leaving two on the counter. Scott walks into the TV room and sits on the couch. He flicks on the television and starts scrolling through the guide to find something.

"Hello, Lord Lang." Scott jerks in surprise, pizza almost flying off his plate. He hadn't heard (Y/N) enter the room.

"Hi, Your Majesty. I thought you were sleeping. When I passed your bedroom, your light was off."

(Y/N)'s cheeks darken slightly, "No, I was awake. I just didn't know how to make the lights work."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Scott genuinely feels bad, "We should have made sure you were familiar with our technology. I'm sorry, Your Majesty."

(Y/N) shrugs, "It's alright, my lord. It was more embarrassing than annoying."

Scott stands and walks to the wall. He says, "Let there be light," and flicks the light switch.

(Y/N) looks up at the lights and grins, "That's genius. How does it work?"

"The switch completes a circuit that allows electricity to flow. The lightbulb," Scott points to the lights above, "has a filament that lights up."

"That's incredible."

"What do you use for light where you're from, Your Majesty?"

"Natural light or fire."

"Oh. So do you want to join me for pizza and TV?"

"I don't know what either of those are."

Scott throws his head back and laughs. (Y/N) smiles at him shyly.

"Come with me, Your Majesty."

They enter the kitchen where the pizza still sits. Sam and Bucky enter a moment after them.

"Hello, Sam. Lord Barnes."

"Hey, (Y/N)."

"Hello, Your Majesty."

Scott grabs a plate and puts a piece of pizza on it. He reaches into the fridge and grabs a soda, remembering (Y/N) mentioning she was twenty earlier.

"This is pizza. It's Italian and delicious. This is a soda. It's not the healthiest drink but it tastes good, so why not?"

(Y/N) smiles, "Thank you, my lord."

The pair return to the TV room. Scott finds the channel he was looking for and selects it.

"This is TV?"

"Yes."

"I thought it was called 'television'?"

"It is," Scott shrugs, "people just call it ‘TV' because we're lazy."

"What are we watching?"

"Impractical Jokers."

"What is that?"

Sam sits down on the couch next to (Y/N), "Hilarious."

Scott doesn't question where Bucky is, the man rarely comes out of his room longer than to grab food or attend a meeting. (Y/N), the ever polite guest, doesn't ask either, but Scott can see her briefly glance towards the kitchen door.

Scott answers, "A show about four friends who goof off in public and try to embarrass each other. The one whose turn it is has an earpiece so the others can give him stuff to do."

"Interesting."

Scott nods, "Yup. It's pretty funny. Try your pizza."

(Y/N) studies Scott's own slice before picking up her own. She takes a bite and Scott grins when her face lights up.

"Good?"

(Y/N) nods and takes another bite.

"Try the soda."

(Y/N) swallows and takes a sip from the can. She winces, "I didn't expect it to be bubbly, but it's good."

(Y/N) looks back at the scene and laughs. Scott looks at the scene too and sees Joe running through an office repeatedly yelling "LARRY!"

Scott, (Y/N), and Sam all settle into the couch cushions and start watching the episode. Scott's seen this particular show before, so he entertains himself by watching (Y/N)'s reactions. Her face is very expressive in her relaxed state, he remembers earlier being unable to read a single emotion in her hard eyes and regal face. Now, her green eyes sparkle and crinkle at the corners, and her smile lights up her face when she laughs at the hijinks on the tv.

When he brings (Y/N) another slice of pizza, her smile is directed at him. He can't help but smile back at her.

Several hours of Impractical Jokers later, the trio calls in a night.

Scott asks (Y/N) if she needs anymore help to complete her bedtime ritual. She smiles kindly at him, "No, Scott," he had told her about two hours ago to call him that instead of 'Lord Lang', "I think I have everything. Thank you though."

"You're welcome. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Scott. Sam."

(Y/N) leaves for her room and the two men clean up the kitchen.

"That was unexpected," Sam says out of the blue.

"What was?"

"(Y/N)."

"What about her?"

Sam jerks his head towards the TV room, "She just sat and watched a silly TV show with us."

Scott frowns, "I thought you said you liked her?"

"I do, I just didn't expect her to be so relaxed. We just ate pizza with a Queen."

Scott shrugs, "(Y/N) might be a Queen, but she's still twenty years old. And she was crowned at thirteen! And, Jesus, she's been fighting off assassins since she was six! That's not much of a childhood or adolescence to have fun. The weight of a kingdom on her shoulders, and fighting three wars, probably means she hasn't had fun like that in years. I'm not saying her life isn't enjoyable, but I doubt her subjects are as relaxed around her as we are."

Sam nods, "It was probably nice to be treated like a normal person."

"Exactly."

With the kitchen tidied, Scott and Sam head to bed.

 

***

 

(Y/N) wakes, hungry.

The refrigerator door is open when she enters the kitchen. Over the counter, she can see the sweaty back of Steve.

"Good morning, Lord Rogers."

Steve jerks in surprise, slamming his head on the frame, "Shoot!"

(Y/N) hurries around the counter, grabbing his upper arm, "I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

Steve ducks out from fridge, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry, my lord. Let me help."

Steve shakes his head, "I'm fine. I'm fine. I've had worse."

"Still," (Y/N) insists, "I shouldn't have startled you."

"Don't worry about it, Your Majesty."

"Please let me examine it, at least," Steve opens his mouth, "Please, my lord, I insist."

Steve nods and turns his head slightly. (Y/N) peers at the back of his head, seeing nothing but a small, red mark. Before Steve can pull away, (Y/N)'s hand moves up and heals it.

Steve jerks his head slightly, his hand comes up to poke at the back of his head, "You didn't have to do that. It didn't even hurt, I said 'shoot' because I surprised."

"Still, I apologize, my lord," (Y/N) squeezes the bicep her hand still rests on.

"It's fine, Your Majesty. If anything, I should apologize. I probably smell awful, I just got back from running. Normally I've showered before I run into anybody, but you get up earlier than the guys."

(Y/N) shrugs, "I didn't know this was considered early. It's summer on Dorlyria right now, the night isn't very long."

"Really? Is it like Alaska?"

"I don't know what Alaska is like, but if the days there are longer than usual, then yes."

Steve shakes his head, "Sorry, stupid question. Do you want breakfast?"

"Yes, my lord."

"What do you want?"

(Y/N) ponders the question before saying, "Scott had pizzas delivered last night. I believe there is still some stored somewhere."

Steve chuckles, "You want pizza for breakfast?"

(Y/N) blushes, "Is that not a breakfast food?"

"Do you have breakfast in Dorlyria?"

"Yes, I just don't know what breakfast foods you have in the kitchen. I went for something I knew we had."

Steve smiles, "Pizza isn't really a breakfast food. I like to eat waffles after I run, do you want some?"

"I've never had them. But if you like them, I'm sure they are delicious."

(Y/N) sits at counter and watches Steve move around the kitchen.

"What are the summers like on Dorlyria?"

"They are rather hot most of the time and last much longer than yours."

"How long?"

"About two years."

Steve glances over his shoulder, "Really?"

"Yes. Our winters last about a year. The night is as long as yours then."

"Does it snow?"

(Y/N) chuckles, "Of course."

Steve shakes his head, "Stupid question."

(Y/N) shakes her head even though he can't see, "Not at all, my lord. I'm from an entirely different planet, it's understandable that you're curious."

"I don't want to pry, Your Majesty."

(Y/N) shrugs, "You aren't. And I prefer questions over curious, silent stares anyway."

Steve laughs, "Okay. I get that, Your Majesty."

"You do know you don't have to call me 'Your Majesty'?"

"I didn't. Either way, I don't want to be rude."

"You aren't, my lord."

"You don't have to call me 'lord' either."

"If it pleases you, Captain."

Steve laughs, "Steve."

"Steve. I'm (Y/N)."

The pair continue to talk during the meal. (Y/N) thinks waffles are delicious and eats several. The blueberries and chocolate chips Steve cooked in them are pleasant surprises and the syrup, while sticky, is wonderful.

(Y/N) insists on helping with washing the dishes but after Steve playfully pushes her away several times, she returns to her seat. (Y/N)'s head turns when she hears footsteps. Bucky is walking down the hallway, rubbing his eyes, "Hey, Steve. I smell waffles, got anymore?"

"I'm not sure, (Y/N) and I were hungry," Steve says in a teasing tone.

(Y/N) sees the words register. Bucky freezes in his tracks and he stares with wide eyes at (Y/N). She can see him take a small step back and she feels bad.

"Good morning, Lord Barnes. Don't listen to Steve, there's still some waffles. I was just leaving, you can have my seat if you like."

She stands, "Thank you for the waffles and conversation, Steve."

(Y/N) departs quickly so Bucky will stay and eat.

Once (Y/N)'s in the elevator, it occurs to her that she has no idea what number to push. She had no clue what each floor holds.

(Y/N) pushes one at random, one close to Steve's floor to avoid staying on the elevator too long. (Y/N) doesn't care if it's more convenient than stairs, she doesn't feel safe in it. The only reason (Y/N) didn't take the stairs was because she was trying to leave the room as quick as possible and the elevator was closer.

The elevator pings pleasantly and opens. (Y/N) steps out and is met with a short hallway and another door. She walks over to the door, there's no handle. (Y/N) can hear talking on the other side, so she knocks. When the door doesn't open, (Y/N) looks at the foreign object next to the door.

There's a lone button. Having no other option, and not really wanting to return to the elevator, she pushes the button. A small blue light shines out. (Y/N) bends slightly to look at the light. The light immediately turns red and a female's voice speaks from nowhere, "Access denied."

From the ceiling springs a giant gun which is pointed right at (Y/N).

(Y/N) looks up at it, "Hello."

The female voice speaks again, "Identify yourself."

"I am (Y/N), Queen of Dorlyria. Who are you? And where are you?"

The gun cocks, "Name not found in database."

(Y/N) frowns, "Well I've never been to Earth before and haven't been in this tower for long, so that is understandable."

She hears an alarm sounding on the other side of the door and the female voice saying, "Intruder alert. Unauthorized individual attempting to enter the lab. Intruder alert."

A male's voice says something (Y/N) can't make out and the gun retreats into the ceiling. The door opens and Tony pokes his head out, "Hey, Your Majesty. Sorry about that."

"It's alright, Lord Stark. I didn't know I was trying to go somewhere I wasn't allowed to."

"You can come in. The security system is in for people like Clint, who's always trying to steal stuff, or Steve when he pisses me off."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude, and you won't be insulting me if you say no, so don't worry about that." (Y/N) says the last part because it seems to be a running theme of the Avengers to be afraid of insulting her.

"No, come on in. It's just Bruce and I playing around." Tony opens the door further and steps to the side to allow her to pass.

"Alright, if it's no trouble." (Y/N) walks through the door.

Tony leads her further into the room, "Welcome to the playground."

"Hi, Your Majesty," Bruce greets her.

"Hello, Lord Banner."

"What brings you to the lab?"

(Y/N) shrugs, "I was just exploring the tower. I didn't even know this is where the laboratory was. What are you doing?"

Bruce indicates the table in front of him, it holds four of the six Infinity Stones, "Just establishing comparative readings."

"Readings?"

Tony answers, "Like energy, radiation, etcetera."

"And you're comparing the readings of the different Stones?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

(Y/N) nods. "And what are your conclusions?"

"We haven't gotten that far, we only just got a hold of some of them. We're still running tests to determine readings."

"You only have four, one is in Lord Vision's head...Stephen wasn't interested in your tests?"

"Nope," Tony shakes his head, "Didn't want to play nice. Left as soon as possible."

"Don't take it personally, he likes his space."

Bruce speaks up, "You know him well?"

"Yes. He's come to Dorlyria several times."

"People can go there?"

"Yes, the atmosphere is very similar to yours. You all could come visit if you'd like. He and Bay get along very well too."

Tony frowns, "You have a boyfriend?"

(Y/N) frowns back, "No."

"Husband?"

"Why do you think that?"

"You said 'bae'. I may be old, but I'm not that old."

(Y/N) looks at Bruce, "Do you understand what Lord Stark is saying, Lord Banner?"

Bruce sighs, "Unfortunately, yes. You said Strange gets along with bae. Bae stands for 'before anyone else'."

(Y/N) laughs, "Not B-A-E. B-A-Y. It's his name."

"Who is he?"

"The Lord Commander of my army. He's my best friend and like a father to me."

"Oh. So you're single?"

"Yes."

"How has no one put a ring on you yet?"

(Y/N) frowns, "I'm a little young to be married, Lord Stark."

"But no boyfriend either?"

"Tony, cool it with the third degree," Bruce scolds.

"It's fine, Lord Banner," (Y/N) looks back at Tony, "My planet isn't very well known so we don't have many foreigners. Most only know of Dorlyria from tales of me and my wars, which isn't exactly a ringing endorsement. I am working to broaden our presence with a more positive voice by creating alliances and such, but it is an uphill battle. My subjects aren't exactly lining up at my door to court me."

"Why? You're a very beautiful girl."

"Tony!"

"What? She is. And very nice."

"Thank you, Lord Stark. They are a little afraid, they don't believe they are worthy of me. Are people lining up to court your..." (Y/N) searches for the word, "President's children?"

Tony huffs, "God no. That guy has the nukes on speed dial."

(Y/N) thinks speed dial is something with telephones, "Who are the Nukes? Why are they so terrifying to potential partners?"

Bruce laughs, "He means nuclear weapons. They're very powerful, can level a city."

"Your President would use such a weapon on an individual for simply courting his child? That's barbaric."

Tony laughs this time, "No, he wouldn't do that. It's just an ongoing nation-wide joke."

"Oh. Well it's sort of the same thing for me. People are afraid to court regular royalty, never mind the Black Queen."

"Wait," Bruce frowns, "Black Queen?"

"Yes, one of the names given to me."

Tony blinks in surprise, "One of?"

"Yes. I've gained quite the reputation amongst the Dorlyrians and other systems."

"Why do they call you that?"

(Y/N) shrugs, "I assume its a reference to my deadliness on the battlefield."

"Are all your names like that?"

"Mostly. Using colors is a more subtle way to describe someone than 'Evil Bitch' or 'Killer Queen'."

"Someone has called you 'Evil Bitch'?"

"My stepmother."

Bruce huffs, "Your stepmother?"

"We weren't very close."

Tony laughs.

"And they also use animals, for the same reason. Some you know and some from other planets."

"What are some examples?"

(Y/N) thinks for a moment, "Black Scorpion or Scorpion Queen. Dark Queen. Red Queen. Silver, Red, or Purple Viper. Queen of the Night. White or Purple Dragon. Ice Queen. Death's Mistress. Raptor Queen."

"Like the dinosaur?"

"Like the bird of prey."

"And your people call you those things?"

"No. They are far kinder. White Queen. White Dove. Gold Dove. Queen of the Dawn. Diamond Queen. Golden Queen. Ridiculous, I know."

"Why do you say that?" Tony looks at her closely.

"Because I'm not really any of those things. The White and Dawn names refer to my age or purity. I was the youngest ruler in the history of Dorlyria, so it made sense when I was thirteen but not anymore. My purity, is a joke. I killed countless people before I was crowned and countless after. The Diamond and Gold refer to my beauty, I'm average at best."

Bruce touches her arm softly, "Don't say that, you're a very pretty girl."

(Y/N) can't stop herself from making a face.

"You are."

(Y/N) changes the subject, "When is Lord Rhodey arriving?"

Tony looked at her for moment before answering, "As soon as possible. He knows the Guardians were due to arrive yesterday."

(Y/N) nods, "Tell me about your element."

Tony gives a detailed description of how he created the element. While (Y/N) didn't exactly grasp the mechanical aspects, she understood the science of it.

"And what's the energy like?"

"Well it powered the Arc reactor in my chest until I got it removed. It worked perfectly, even better than the palladium I used to use. It's also in every other Arc reactor I've built. Haven't had any problems in all these years."

"So very powerful?"

Tony nods, "Yes."

"How does it compare to Infinity Stones?"

"Around their levels. When Loki tried to take control of me, he couldn't."

(Y/N) blinks, surprised by this, "How do you mean?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Tony shrugged, "The Scepter couldn't pass through the reactor. Bruce and I talked to Selvig about it, he thought the similarities in energies is the reason. We were able to shut down the Tesseract portal with the Scepter. Selvig thought it was because the Scepter was an extension of the Tesseract, that it couldn't fight against itself. We know now that's not exactly accurate."

"Do you have footage of this?"

"Yeah, Jar-my old security system had cameras installed even when this was just 'Stark Tower'. I can pull it up on my computer right here."

(Y/N) looks at the computer screen in front of her while Tony clicks through things too quick for her to decipher. He presses the large, horizontal button on the keyboard and a video begins. On-screen Tony is having a conversation with on-screen Loki. (Y/N) is amused by the bravery and wit the man shows even when in such a situation. On-screen Loki snarls something about the Avengers being too busy but (Y/N)'s focus is trained on the Scepter. It comes up to on-screen Tony's chest and clicks almost comically on the metal of the reactor, instead of piercing through. On-screen Tony makes a quip about erectile dysfunction and on-screen Loki wraps a hand around his throat. As the duo turns so on-screen Tony can be thrown across the room, (Y/N) gets her first look at on-screen Loki's face. What she sees doesn't surprise her.

Before (Y/N) can ask anymore questions, the female voice speaks again, "Incoming call from Capsicle, sir."

(Y/N) frowns at the name. Tony replies, "Put him on speaker."

A click is heard, Tony speaks again, "O Captain! My Captain!"

"Tony, we're getting ready to have the meeting now. Strange just arrived, everyone else is in the room. Do you know where (Y/N) is? No one has seen her in awhile."

"(Y/N)'s hanging in here with Bruce and I."

(Y/N) speaks up, "Hello, Steve."

"Oh, hi, (Y/N). We're ready to have the meeting now. Think you can get those two up here?"

"Of course."

"I'd like to see you try!" Tony protests playfully.

"I'll leave you to that, (Y/N). See you in a moment." Another click sounds and Steve is gone.

Bruce sets down the tablet he was holding, "Alright let's go."

"Et tu, Bruce?"

"Yes, this is important."

"Come on! We're in the middle of something here!"

(Y/N) speaks, "Lord Stark, we must go. The sooner we get there, the sooner you can return to your laboratory."

Tony sits on the floor, arms crossed, "No. You guys can go, I'm working."

(Y/N) looks down her nose at him, "Willingly or not, you are coming, my lord."

"Nope," Tony pops the 'p'.

(Y/N) crouches down and pulls Tony up from his armpits. He squawks in protest as she rearranges him so her arms are underneath his thighs and behind his back. Tony's arms instantly wrap around her to secure himself.

(Y/N) turns to Bruce, who is failing miserably to hold in his laughter, "Could you get the door, Lord Banner?"

She begins walking behind Bruce.

Tony says, "I feel like I should be wearing a white hat."

Bruce throws his head back and laughs.

Tony shifts slightly, "If I'm being honest, this is really comfortable. Why didn't I think of this before? Hire someone to carry me everywhere. I'd have so much more time to think if I didn't have to walk around!"

(Y/N) laughs, "A brilliant idea, my lord."

"Call me Tony. You're carrying me around in your arms. We're there. We've reached that point."

"Okay, Tony."

"And call that asshole 'Bruce'," Tony indicates the still laughing man pushing the elevator button.

Once they enter the elevator, (Y/N) puts Tony down.

He straightens his shirt, "You're really strong."

"Thank you."

"How much can you lift?"

(Y/N) shrugs, "I've never really tested it."

Bruce asks, "Is there anything else like that you can do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like physical abilities."

(Y/N) thinks, "I can run rather fast, I can hold my breath a long time, I don't tire easily."

"Do you know any specifics?"

(Y/N) shrugs again, "I can out run my cheetah. I don't know how long for my breath. I can fight on the battlefield all day without losing energy."

Tony says, "Wait, you have a pet cheetah?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god, you are the coolest person I've ever met."

(Y/N) laughs.

Bruce speaks again, "Could we run tests? Non-invasive. Non-painful."

"I don't see why not. I've always been a little curious myself."

The elevator door opens, revealing Steve.

"That was shorter than I expected. Probably a record for getting Tony out of the lab, good job, (Y/N)."

(Y/N) nods at him, "Thank you."

The trio follows Steve into the room where everyone else sits. Tony and Bruce sit down in two open seats next to each other. (Y/N) sits in the open seat next to Gamora, touching her hand briefly in greeting.

Natasha speaks first, "So does anyone want to start?"

T'Challa replies, "Thanos has the Gauntlet."

Tony says, "Yes and we have all six Infinity Stones, good job team by the way, so we don't have to worry about him getting those. What do we know about the Gauntlet?"

Loki answers, "It's more than just a containment device for the Stones. It has power of its own. Thanos might not know we have all the Stones, and he won't want us to know he doesn't have them."

(Y/N) adds, "He could use something like a glamour spell to create the illusion he has one or more of the Stones. The Gauntlet's power may allow him to imitate the Stones' power."

Bruce frowns, "You mean he doesn't need the Stones to have the power of the Stones?"

(Y/N) shakes her head, "Not full power. A shadow of what the Stones can actually do. But if he doesn't know we have the Stones, he will pass it off as the real deal."

"But he can still cause harm with the Gauntlet and residual energies of the Stones."

"Yes."

Tony nods, "How do we stop that?"

Loki answers, "Short of taking the Gauntlet from him? Nothing."

An idea comes to (Y/N) speaks up, "What if we counter his illusion with the real thing?"

Loki looks at her, "How do you propose that? It takes an extraordinarily powerful being to hold a Stone and to use it. We'd have to have someone equal to Thanos to do that."

"Not exactly. Not even Thanos can touch the Stones, that's why he needs the Gauntlet. And yes, none of us at this table will be able to touch them either. But not being able to hold a Stone doesn't mean not being able to use it. Stephen uses his Stone with ease. The Guardians used theirs to kill Ronan. You used the Scepter easily. It doesn't take someone extremely power to use a Stone, just someone disciplined and focused."

Loki nods, conceding her point, "But how do we use the ones not secure in Strange's necklace or Vision's head? The Guardians had to touch their Stone to use it and it was an incredible strain. We can't touch them for an entire battle.”

"If we can counter them, we should be able to."

"How do you propose we do that?"

(Y/N) smirks, "You've seen how with your own eyes." She looks at Tony purposefully.

The others at the table who had been watching the exchange between (Y/N) and Loki, look at Tony.

(Y/N) sees it click in Tony's mind instantly, "My reactor."

Peter frowns, "Your what?"

"I used to have an Arc reactor in my chest. Loki couldn't control me with the Scepter because of it."

(Y/N) nods, "Exactly. If we use the element to create four containers for the Stones, we can control them. We could cancel out Thanos' illusions with the real thing. That will level the playing field immensely."

"Holy shit," Scott says, astonished, "Could that really work?"

Tony and Bruce glance at each other, "I don't see why not. We have the Stones. We have the element from the reactor. We already have a baseline to make our containers from."

Thor looks at (Y/N), "That's a very clever idea."

"Thank you."

"Do we know anything about Thanos' whereabouts?"

Loki shakes his head, "My spies haven't contacted me. Thanos might still be searching for Stones. He'll want everything he can get before making a move."

Natasha says, "Okay. So Tony and Bruce will make the containers and we'll just sit tight until then. After we can successfully control the Stones, we focus on finding Thanos. Loki, keep in touch with your spies, they're all we got for watching Thanos' movements."

Everyone nods in agreement. "Alright then."

Tony and Bruce immediately jump up to head back to the lab. The Avengers slowly trickle out of the room, leaving for their own floors.

The Guardians, whose bedrooms are on this floor, and (Y/N) move to the kitchen.

Gamora asks, "How have they been treating you?"

(Y/N) smiles at her concern, "Very well. Scott and Sam spent yesterday evening with me. We watched television and ate pizza, which is delicious, have you ever had it?"

Gamora shakes her head.

"Oh, well you should. Steve had breakfast with me today and then I visited Tony and Bruce in the laboratory."

Peter asks, "They were respectful?"

He has a face similar to the one Bay wears when people have treated (Y/N) poorly and are about to suffer for it.

"Yes. They were all very nice."

"Good. If anyone so much as looks at you wrong, tell us. I should've broken Barton's nose."

"I am Groot."

"Yeah," Rocket says, "we should break a lot more than his nose."

"Do you mean his penis?" Drax asks.

Rocket grins evilly, "To start."

Drax nods, "I would like to participate in this."

"Count me in," Nebula adds.

(Y/N) speaks up before this line of thought continues, "I believe Lord Barton is alone in his harsh opinions of us. Everyone else I have interacted with has been very polite. I'm grateful you all are concerned about me, though."

"Of course. We protect each other," Gamora says.

(Y/N) has a warm feeling in her heart, "Thank you for considering me worthy of your protection."

"You've protected us plenty," Peter replies.

"Alright, enough of this gushy crap, I'm hungry. Let's get pizza." Rocket says.

"Good plan, does anyone know how to order it?" Nebula replies.

"Shit."

 

***

 

After the female voice (who was a lot more friendly since they weren't trying to enter the laboratory), who says her name is 'Friday', helped them order pizza and they've devoured said pizza, (Y/N) departs for her floor.

When she gets in the elevator, before she pushes the button to Steve's floor, a thought occurs to her.

(Y/N) calls out for the voice, "Friday?"

"Yes?"

"Have Tony and Bruce left the laboratory since they got there?"

"No."

"So they haven't eaten lunch?"

"No."

"Which floor leads to Tony's kitchen?"

"The level above the one you are currently on."

(Y/N) pushes the appropriate button, "Thank you."

When the door opens, (Y/N) heads for the floor's kitchen.

"Hello, Lord Parker."

The boy jumps, "Oh, hello, Your Majesty. You scared me."

"I apologize."

"No, its fine. Tony's been telling me I have to work on noticing my surroundings."

"What are you up to, my lord?"

He laughs, "I'm sorry but you have to call me 'Pete'. I'm younger than you and I'm no lord. Back to your question, I just finished lunch and was cleaning up."

"What did you have for lunch?"

"A sandwich, Your Majesty."

"You don't have to call me ''Your Majesty."

"Okay, ma'am."

(Y/N) laughs, "I'm not that much older than you. I'm no 'ma'am', (Y/N) works fine. Do you think you could show me how to make a sandwich?"

"You haven't had lunch yet?"

"No, I ate. I just wanted to know how to."

"Okay," Pete roots through the fridge, "We need bread, meat, lettuce, tomato."

He pulls out a plate and puts two pieces of bread down. "You can really use any meat you prefer. I just had a BLT, so-"

"A what?"

Pete laughs, "A bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwich."

"Oh, continue."

"Right, so I just had that, so we have leftover bacon. So that will be the meat we use, but you could use chicken, turkey, ham, to name a few. So you want to put a proportional amount of each ingredient on the sandwich. I like a lot of bacon, so I put a little extra on mine."

Pete puts lettuce, tomato, and bacon on top the left piece of bread. Once he's done, he takes the other slice of bread and puts it on top of everything else. "Tada. A BLT."

"It's that simple?"

"A BLT is. Sandwiches come in all shapes and sizes, with different levels of difficulty."

"I see."

"Do you want to try?"

(Y/N) smiles and nods. Pete steps to the side and watches her create a sandwich identical to the first.

Pete smiles at her, "Good job. You're a natural."

"I just have a good teacher."

Pete's pocket buzzes, he fishes out a cellular phone, "Shoot, I have to answer this. Are you okay here?"

(Y/N) nods.

"Okay, just made sure to put everything back in the fridge when you're done."

"I will."

Pete pushes a button as he leaves, "Hello?"

(Y/N) constructs two more sandwiches before putting everything away. She grabs two bottles of water while in the fridge.

She hears footsteps, and turns, "Hello, Lord Vision."

"Hello, Your Majesty."

"I apologize, but I can't stay long, my lord. But could you tell me a little about your creation, if it's not to private?"

Vision tells (Y/N) about his synthetic vibranium body, his conscience being a combination of Ultron and Jarvis, and his abilities with the Stone.

"And have you had any issue with your Stone?"

"No, Your Majesty, it's very powerful and I'm still learning how to use it, but I control it."

"Can it be taken from you?"

"Not to my knowledge, Your Majesty. Vibranium, even synthetic, is very strong. It can't just be pried out, it's a part of me."

"To what extent have you tested this theory?"

"Thor tried to knock it out with Mjolnir and he couldn't."

"Thank you, my lord. This conversation has been very enlightening, but I must depart now."

(Y/N) stack the two plates of sandwich on top of each other and carries the bottles in her other hand. She presses the elevator buttons, dexterously with her foot.

When she reaches the lab, she calls out, "Friday?"

"Yes."

"Can you unlock to door?"

"That is against protocol."

"I mean no harm. Tony and Bruce need to eat."

Friday is silent for a moment. The door clicks. (Y/N) puts her weight on it and it swings open.

"Thank you."

(Y/N) walks over to where Tony and Bruce are hard at work.

"Hello."

Tony almost falls out of his chair in surprise, "Holy shit!"

Bruce just looks up calmly, "Hey, (Y/N)...are those sandwiches?"

"BLTs to be exact. And some water."

Tony straightens in his seat, "A girl after my heart. Gimme."

(Y/N) places a plate and water in front of each man. "You haven't eaten since breakfast, if you even ate then. That isn't healthy, I know you are busy, but you can't ignore your bodies like that."

Tony just moans happily around a huge bite of the sandwich.

"Are you listening to me?"

Tony nods absently, "Yeah yeah."

"Tony," (Y/N)'s voice is firm.

"I hear you! I hear you! I just prefer it this way."

"Malnourished?"

"Having you bring us food. You're good company, we don't get a lot of visitors in here."

(Y/N) rolls her eyes, "Maybe the door without a handle and giant gun are a tad unwelcoming."

Tony shrugs, "Maybe."

"Make sure you get to bed at a good time tonight. You need your strength for the coming fight."

"Alright, mom."

(Y/N) grabs his ear and lightly twists, "Call me whatever you want, I don't care. But you will listen to me."

Tony scowls and swipes at her hand, even though she isn't really hurting him, "Alright, alright."

(Y/N) releases his ear and pats his head, "Good. Don't forget to drink your water. Bruce, don't let him talk you into anything."

Bruce covers his ears protectively but is smiling, "I won't."

(Y/N) leaves the lab and enters the elevator again. She picks a number at random.

 

***

 

When the doors open, a gym is revealed. There are several pieces of workout equipment that (Y/N) doesn't know the names of or how to use them and a large number of weights. There's several sparring areas, with shields and weapons on the wall.

Scoot is running on what (Y/N) is pretty sure is called a treadmill and Steve is punching a large, hanging bag. She waves at both of them. Natasha seems to have entered the gym shortly before (Y/N).

"Hello, Lady Romanoff."

"Hello, Your Majesty."

"What are you doing here today?"

"I'm not sure. Clint is normally my sparring partner but he just texted me that he's busy."

"I could spar with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, if you'd like."

Natasha shrugs, "Okay. Do you need to change?"

(Y/N) shakes her head, "No, I can move fine in this. I'll take my boots off though, so I don't hurt you if I kick you."

"You'll have to catch me first," Natasha teases lightly, "Should I take mine off?"

(Y/N) shakes her head again, "No. You can't hurt me."

"Is that a challenge?"

(Y/N) smiles, "No."

"Alright, let's start."

 

***

 

Steve glances over at (Y/N) and Natasha. He sees (Y/N) take off her boots and both step onto the sparring mat. He stops hitting the punching bag and sits down to watch.

The two women start fighting and it's quite a sight. He's seen Clint and Natasha fight before, but it's evident now Natasha has been holding back. She strikes without hesitation and without holding back. If she hit Clint like that, he would drop quickly. But (Y/N) doesn't, because the blows never make contact. She expertly blocks and deflects every one of Natasha's swings.

If Steve didn't know Natasha as well as he does, he wouldn't notice, but she's angry. All her usual killer moves are easily outmaneuvered and she's worked up quite a sweat despite not landing a single punch.

(Y/N), on the other hand, is relaxed and it doesn't even look like she's trying. It's evident she is moving slowly, about the speed of humans, and pulling her hits to avoid hurting Natasha.

She speaks evenly, "Your skills are very impressive, Lady Romanoff."

"Thanks," Natasha huffs.

"Perhaps we should move on to something else?"

"Okay, attack me."

"That isn't what I meant. I think you should train with a sword."

"Hit me back, don't hold back. I can take a punch."

"It isn't a fair fight."

"Do it anyway."

"Then we can move to swords?"

"Yes."

"Deal." (Y/N) strikes like a snake, quick and deadly, and Natasha is immediately flat on her back. She kicks her leg, trying to knock (Y/N) off her feet, but (Y/N)'s leg is unmoved. Natasha shouts "Fuck!" and clutches her leg.

(Y/N) bends down, "Let me fix that."

Her hand starts to glow over Natasha's leg when Natasha strikes with her fist towards the side of (Y/N)'s head. (Y/N) doesn't even look away from Natasha's leg and easily catches the fist and uses Natasha's momentum to flip her body around. With her arm twisted up behind her back, Natasha stops fighting. (Y/N) heals her leg and uses the grip on her fist to pull Natasha to her feet.

"You are very skilled, Lady Romanoff."

"Thanks, what the hell is up with your leg?"

"It's just my leg, Dorlyrians are naturally tougher than the people of Earth."

"It felt like I kicked a boulder."

(Y/N) frowns, "Thank you?"

"Why do you want me to learn how to use a sword?"

"When we fight Thanos and his children, your bullets won't make much of an impact. You should be able to defend yourself in other ways. Have you used a sword before?"

"Not in a fight, but I have training."

"Let's test that training, I'll go fetch a sword for you."

Natasha points to the wall, "We have plenty."

"Yes, but I have one properly sized for someone of your stature. You may use it in the battle, so you should get used to it."

"Aren't you afraid I'll cut you?"

"Don't worry about me."

(Y/N) leaves in the elevator.

Natasha looks at Steve and Scott, "Holy shit."

"That was fucking crazy," Scott agrees.

"She didn't even break a sweat. I didn't stand a chance."

Steve speaks up, "She's not from here, she's not human. Don't beat yourself up."

"I'm not mad at myself. I'm just impressed."

(Y/N) returns with a sword, "This should work nicely."

Natasha takes it from her, examining it while (Y/N) grabs a sparring sword from the wall. Steve loses all subtlety in his watching and walks over to look at the sword.

"What's the handle made of?"

"Bone," (Y/N) says from the wall.

Scott laughs, "Woah."

"Let's begin."

Steve and Scott back up a safe distance. Natasha says something in Russian to (Y/N), who to the surprise of everyone, replies in fluent Russian. Natasha says something with a disbelieving tone and (Y/N) shrugs and answers nonchalantly.

Natasha strikes first and the fight begins again. It's clear Natasha is skilled with the sword, but rusty. (Y/N) speaks to her throughout, correcting form or advising a move. (Y/N)'s own moves are slow and easily predictable but slowly increase in speed and force as Natasha improves.

The elevator opens up, and the Guardians file in.

Steve greets them, "Hi, guys."

He gets several responses. Gamora and Nebula watch (Y/N) and Natasha closely.

Scott asks, "You ladies fighting next?"

"Yes."

"(Y/N) said she'd spar with us after Natasha."

Steve returns his gaze to Natasha and (Y/N). Natasha is a fast learner and is moving as fluidly and fast with the sword as she does when fighting with her fists. (Y/N)'s own movements have sped up to slightly faster than human, preparing Natasha for otherworldly opponents.

After several more minutes of fighting, Natasha steps back, "I'm good. I'm good. I need a break."

(Y/N) brings the sword down to her hip and nods, "Very impressive, Lady Romanoff, you should be able to defend yourself well in the coming battle. If you'd like more practice, don't hesitate to ask."

She turns to Gamora and Nebula, "Who's next?"

Nebula grins, "How about we make it interesting?"

(Y/N) raises a delicate eyebrow, "How so?"

"Both of us."

(Y/N) smiles, "Okay."

Nebula and Gamora walk forward and pluck swords of the wall.

Rocket calls out, "Use the spear, (Y/N)! Make it even more interesting!"

(Y/N) plucks a long spear from the wall. She balances her it in her hand for a moment, getting a feel for it.

As (Y/N) turns, the sisters charge and swing their swords. (Y/N) jerks out the spear at a strange angle that perfectly blocks both their swings. With a flick of her wrist, both swords are knocked away.

Gamora raises an eyebrow, "You didn't say you could use a spear?"

(Y/N) swirls the spear in her hand, "You didn't ask."

The sisters fan out so they are on either side of (Y/N). They attack separately and together, using different swings or moves to try and hit (Y/N). She blocks them all expertly, gracefully swirling her body and sword regularly to keep the sisters back. Steve is thoroughly impressed, watching (Y/N) flawlessly protect herself from both her opponents, using a clever mix of strength, speed, and agility.

All three women move lightning fast, their moves almost untraceable.

The elevator opens revealing all the other Avengers, except Tony, Bruce, and Clint. Sam says, "What was so important we had to come right away, Scott?"

Steve silently points to the three fighting and Sam goes, "Holy shit."

The fight has started to get move physical, with kicks and more aggressive strikes. They continue fighting, while the rest watch in astonishment. This goes on for several more minutes.

(Y/N) swings her spear just right, smacking the sword out of Gamora's hand, sending it across the sparring mat. She turns to face Nebula who swings her sword and (Y/N)’s spear thrusts upward, striking the flat side, knocking it out of Nebula's hand. The spear swings around, to be horizontal and (Y/N) shoves it upward, snapping Nebula's head back. (Y/N)'s leg swings out to knock Nebula's own from under her, catches the sword, and tosses it to Bucky. Bucky catches it in shock. She pokes Nebula in the stomach, indicating her death. (Y/N) plants her spear in the ground, and swings her body around it and kicks the approaching Gamora in the chest. Gamora stubbles back at the force and (Y/N) pulls the spear end out from the ground and hooks it around her leg and yanks up, causing Gamora fall to the ground. (Y/N) plants her foot on the wrist of Gamora's hand that's still holding the sword and holds the spear inches from Gamora's throat.

Instead of getting angry, like Steve thought she would, Gamora laughs and says, "Very nice."

(Y/N) smiles back at her, "You too," and holds out her hand. Gamora grabs it and (Y/N) pulls her to her feet. She goes over and does the same for Nebula.

Nebula smiles slightly at her, "You haven't gotten soft in your old age."

"You've learned some new moves."

Gamora speaks up, "We have to do that again. And you're the one who's going to end up on their back that time."

"We'll have to wait and see," (Y/N) teases.

The trio turns to see their audience has grown, "Oh, hi."

Steve and the other are silent. The sisters and (Y/N) look unfazed by the fact they had just been vigorously fighting, joking instead of being bitter about losing.

"What are you all looking at?"

Rocket finally answers, "Just some total badassery."

Scott whispers to Sam, "Mark me down as scared and horny."

Steve hears Sam quietly reciprocate the sentiment.

Pete says, "That was really cool."

Nebula responds, "Thanks?"

 

***

 

“So if I use this,” (Y/N) says slowly as she places a card on the deck, “you have to draw two cards and it's Drax’s turn?”

Rocket scowls as he picks up two cards, “Why are you so good at everything?”

Drax puts another card on the deck, “Uno.”

Mantis puts a card down, “Blue.”

The Guardians had come to Steve’s floor to eat breakfast with (Y/N). They had declared it blasphemous that (Y/N) didn't know basic card games and had taken it upon themselves to teach her. They had started with Uno, since it was Nebula’s favorite and she was a cranky morning person.

Peter puts down a reverse card sending it back to Nebula when Friday announces, "Intruder alert. Unidentified individual on the balcony. Intruder alert."

Gamora says, “We should probably check that out.”

Nebula smacks her cards down on the table, “Damn it, I was about to win.”

The Guardians and (Y/N) use the stairs because the elevator isn't big enough for all of them. They arrive on the floor level with the balcony as Tony and Bruce arrive in the elevator. The rest of the Avengers are already present and looking out the window.

Tony exits the elevator first, “What's going on, how did someone get onto the balcony?”

Steve answers, "He's not from around here."

"Friendly?"

"I'm not sure. He's just standing out there, no sign of aggression..."

(Y/N) can hear something in Steve's voice, and so does Tony because he asks, "What else?"

"He's calling for (Y/N)."

At this point, (Y/N) has gotten past the group and can see out the window. She sees the blue skin, white marks, and big, kind of eyes of "Kawdo."

Tony looks at (Y/N), "Gesundheit."

"You know him?" Steve asks.

(Y/N) nods, "He's Dorlyrian. One of my Earth scouts."

(Y/N) walks over and out the door, several of the others follow her. She can hear someone mumble, "I thought Dorlyrians would be purple."

(Y/N) can see the relief and joy in Kawdo's eyes when he sees her.

He rushes forward and bows deeply. He says in Dorlyrian, _"My Queen! Praise the Gods! I am so glad to see you! Are you well?"_

(Y/N) nods, _"Hello, Kawdo, it is so nice to see a familiar face. I am well, how are you?"_

 _"All the better, now that I see you are okay!"_ Kawdo grabs her hands and kisses them, overwhelmed with emotion.

_"As happy as I am to see you, why did you come here today?"_

Kawdo is suddenly serious, _"I have urgent news on Thanos. He is on his way to Earth."_

(Y/N)'s heart stops, _"Wait. Let me get the others."_

(Y/N) turns and waves the obviously curious others over, "This is Kawdo, Kawdo these are the Avengers, Guardians, and Stephen, who you already know."

Kawdo bows respectfully to all of them, "Hello. I apologize for any panic I caused from my unexpected appearance, but I had to come. I have important news about Thanos."

T'Challa asks, "What is it?"

"He is on his way. He is coming to Earth."

Thor says, "How have we not heard of this? Loki, what of your spies?"

"Yes," Loki responds, "not that I don't trust you, but what of my people?"

"Thanos' children have been sniffing out spies across the galaxy. If you haven't heard from anyone, they are either dead or deep in hiding."

Gamora asks, "How long until he gets here?"

"Two moons at the earliest," Kawdo looks at (Y/N), "I'm sorry I couldn't have told you earlier, my Queen, I just learned this information myself. I came as soon as I could."

(Y/N) shakes his head, "Do not blame yourself for this, I am forever grateful you were able to bring us this information."

Kawdo nods, "I will go now, Your Majesty."

(Y/N) nods, "Yes, I'm sure you are very busy. You are dismissed. Thank you, Kawdo."

(Y/N) has known Kawdo for years, so she can see he is close to tears. She pulls him into a hug, _"I will see you soon, Kawdo."_

_"My Queen. Please. Please be safe in the coming battle. Please. Dorlyria needs you."_

_"I always am. Be safe yourself, my friend."_

_"I will, my Queen,"_ They separate.

_"Contact Dorlyria. Tell them I am on Earth, in good health and mind, and have entered an alliance with the Avengers and we have developed a promising plan. Tell them what you told me today."_

_"Yes, my Queen."_

_"Tell Bay...tell Bay I love him and I will see him soon. Tell them all I will see them soon."_

_"Of course, my Queen."_

_"Goodbye, Kawdo."_

_"Goodbye, my Queen."_

Kawdo steps back, and disappears from the balcony.

(Y/N) quickly collects herself and turns, "Alright, well we now have a tangible deadline. Tony, Bruce, keep working on the Stone containers. Everyone else, be ready. The sooner we move, the better."

Pete says, "But he's already coming here."

"Yes, but we can decide where he touches down. We can't fight Thanos and his children in the middle of Manhattan, there are too many people. We must find a remote place, to avoid disrupting civilization."

"Where?"

"I'm not from here, Pete. I have no idea if such a place even exists, but we must find somewhere far from large cities. Thanos is twisted, and willing to do anything to win. He will not hesitate to kill people or send his children into nearby metropolitan areas to separate us."

"Alright, anything else?"

"Yes," (Y/N) looks at Tony and Bruce, "you two, go now. We don't have much time. The rest of us will devise the battle strategy."

Tony and Bruce leave, already discussing their next move.

(Y/N) turns back to the rest, "Lets get inside before figuring out the rest."

Everyone files inside and finds spots in the sitting area, "We need to determine who will hold the Stones and what our roles will be when the battle commences."

T'Challa asks, "How do you propose we select the Stone holders?"

"We need people who are most likely to avoid capture, whether that is from strength or something else. Lord Vision's Stone is secure because to our knowledge, it cannot be removed. If Mjölnir couldn't, I doubt Thanos has something that can. Stephen's is secure because he can teleport if someone gets too close. That leaves four Stones to be assigned."

Loki speaks up, "I'll take the Tesseract, I'm familiar with it and can teleport as well."

"I'm not about to trust you with a Stone," Clint scoffs.

(Y/N) looks at him, "Why do you say that, Lord Barton?"

"I know personally what he is capable of with one."

"Are you referring to the time he used the Scepter to take control of your mind?" (Y/N) can see the discomfort in Loki's posture.

Clint rolls his eyes, "You know I am."

"You do realize Loki is not to blame for his actions during his and the Chitauri's invasion of this planet?"

All the Avengers look at (Y/N) in confusion. Loki looks at her in surprise.

Natasha is the first to speak, "What?"

Clint scowls, "What because he has daddy issues or whatever, he isn't responsible for his actions? What kind of bullshit is that? You have to be a sympathizer because aliens need to stick together or some shit?"

(Y/N) looks at him sharply, "No, and you will watch how you speak to and of royalty. Loki is not to blame for his actions, because he was not in control of them. He was merely a pawn. Manipulated by the Scepter just like you, by Thanos."

"Sounds like bullshit to me. Where's your proof?"

"Does anyone remember what color Loki's eyes were during the invasion?" (Y/N) glances meaningfully at Natasha, knowing her skills require an attention to detail.

Natasha nods, "They were blue."

"And what color are they now?"

Everyone looks at Loki and his clear green eyes.

"Brother..." Thor says, "is that true?"

Loki answers him, "Yes."

"Why didn't you say anything at your trial?"

Loki looks at him, exasperation evident on his face, "Do you really think anyone would believe the word of a Liesmith?"

"Mother would have."

Loki scoffs, "It was still just words. I had no proof."

Thor frowns deeply and grabs his arm, "Brother, I am so sorry you had to suffer at the hands of Thanos and Asgardian justice. You deserved neither."

Loki says nothing.

Clint interrupts the brothers' moment, "I still don't buy it. I need more that just Natasha's memory."

Natasha glares at him, "You doubt me?"

Clint shrugs, "Not normally, but I'm not sure now. You seem all buddy-buddy with (Y/N), I saw you spar with her yesterday. You might be compromised."

Natasha's jaw clenches dangerously.

"It's not the first time you've been on the wrong side of things."

"Hey man, calm down," Sam speaks up to try and cool down the situation.

"How can I be calm? You've all been swindled by (Y/N) because she's wearing skin tight clothing and batted her eyelashes at you. And now she has you convinced Loki is a victim, not responsible for the death and destruction he brought to Earth. I don't buy it for a second, he isn't getting anywhere near the Stones. If it were up to me, he'd be in a dungeon cell or dead, not a part of this team. And neither would (Y/N). News flash, your highness, these guys don't like you. They aren't your friends. They just want to fuck you. But I'm not falling for your act."

(Y/N) snaps her head towards Clint and looks at him silently. She knows her contempt for him is evident on her face. (Y/N) doesn't say anything, and no one dares break the silence, even though (Y/N) can taste the anger in the air.

Clint eventually says, "What?"

"Are you sure you want to continue your current line of thought?"

"I'm entitled to my opinion."

"Not when it's that one, my lord."

"You aren't the boss of me, bitch."

"Actually, as long as you act like this, I am."

"Act like what?"

(Y/N) ignores the question, "Do you even want to go?"

"What does that mean?"

"What I mean is: do you even fucking want to go to battle?" (Y/N) sees several people react to her cursing, but she doesn't care.

"We are at war, my lord. I'm not sure how you run meetings between allies on Earth, but on a Dorlyria, we are respectful of each other. I advised you yesterday to reevaluate yourself, but clearly you didn't heed my advice. I will no longer allow you to sow seeds of distrust and discord in this team. If you cannot refrain from making unproductive comments, I will remove you from this meeting and team. Your bullshit may resume after I leave Earth's atmosphere, but not a moment before then. You will watch your fucking mouth or I will remove it for the remainder of my stay. Do you understand me?"

Clint is silent.

"I will take that as a 'yes'," (Y/N) looks back at Loki, "I agree that you should take the Tesseract. Does anyone have a legitimate objection to this? If anyone still doubts Loki's culpability in the Chitauri invasion and attack on Manhattan, Tony has the security footage to prove the eye color difference."

No one speaks.

"Alright, that leaves three Stones."

Scott raises his hand, "I can take one."

(Y/N) nods, "We just have to be sure the container isn't compromised by your shrinking and growing."

No one else offers themselves.

(Y/N) looks at Gamora, "Gamora, perhaps you could take one? You're the most skilled fighter here, I doubt your siblings or father would easily take it from you."

Gamora looks at her, "I don't know if-"

Nebula bumps Gamora's leg with her own, "Don't sell yourself short, you always won when we were forced to fight."

Pete frowns, "Forced to?"

Nebula nods, "Thanos made his children fight each other to train and to entertain his guests. Sometimes to the death. He'd torture us if we refused and experimented on those who failed."

"Is that why..."

"I'm more metal than flesh at this point?" Nebula says bitterly, "Yes. Gamora never lost, she will protect the Stone well."

(Y/N) subtly looks around the group, considering which member should hold the last Stone. Almost everyone has reasons why they should and reasons why they shouldn't.

Stephen kicks her boot with his, "You should take the Aether. It's the most unstable and volatile, and you're one of the strongest here. You should be able to handle it."

Several of the others nod, but (Y/N) sees the displeasure on Peter's face.

(Y/N) nods, "Yes, that makes sense. Now that we know who will hold the Stones, we can address our roles at battle. Everyone brings skills to the team and should be able to hold their own in the fight. However, certain people possess abilities better suited for the raw strength of Thanos and his children. We cannot forget the Chitauri will also be there, some members of the team must focus on them to stop us from being overrun or letting them go after civilians."

Everyone nods in agreement.

T'Challa speaks, "That settles everything for now. We just need the Stone containers and a battlefield."

(Y/N) nods, "Yes, those of you from Earth can brainstorm or use Friday to find a spot."

"Alright, team dismissed," Rocket says, "I'm going to go take a nap."

Rocket stood and scurried off to his room, and everyone else stood to leave.

"(Y/N)," Natasha said, "could we spar later?"

(Y/N) smiles at her, "Of course."

Natasha nods, "I'll find you," and leaves, without addressing Clint. Clint shoots (Y/N) a glare, but her cold expression and the several glares sent back at him keep him silent. He quickly leaves.

Steve says, "I'm sorry about Clint, (Y/N). I don't know why he's acting like that."

(Y/N) shrugs, "It's fine, Steve."

"No, it isn't," T'Challa says, "He's been nothing disrespectful this entire time."

"He doesn't speak for us," Sam adds, "We really do like you. You're one hell of a fighter and a good person."

(Y/N) fights down a blush, "Thank you. Dorlyrians are notoriously tough, it will take more than some harsh words to hurt me."

The Avengers leave, still embarrassed about their teammate's actions.

Only (Y/N) and the Guardians remain.

"(Y/N)..."

"I know exactly what you are going to say, Peter, so don't bother. I saw your face when Stephen suggested I take the Aether. It is the only way."

Peter scowls, "There are others. Thor is strong and has dealt with it before."

(Y/N) shakes her head, "Do you honestly think Thor has the restraint needed to avoid doing something rash? He has matured from his recent experiences, but the revelation about Loki has no doubt angered him. It takes not only strength, but resolve to hold and keep a Stone in the coming battle."

"There are others-"

"I'm more than capable of handling it. Why do you doubt me?"

"I don't doubt you."

"Then what is the problem?" (Y/N)'s starting to get annoyed.

"I don't want you getting hurt! None of us do!"

(Y/N)'s heart simultaneously plummets and soars, annoyed at herself for making assumptions with Peter and touched that the Guardians care about her.

Her tone softens, "As much as I appreciate your concern for my wellbeing, I fought three wars without you at my side. I know how to take care of myself and don't actively seek to endanger myself. I have no intentions to die in the fight against Thanos, but if I do, there is little you can do to stop it. What happens will happen."

Peter's nose crinkles, "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I don't like it anymore than you, I wish we didn't have to fight this war, but that cockroach won't go away so we must defend those incapable of defending themselves."

"Fine," Peter concedes, "but don't think this means we all won't be keeping an eye on you."

(Y/N) smiles, "I'd expect nothing less. I've got your backs as well."

A portal suddenly opens on the side of (Y/N) and Stephen's arms grab her. "That's my cue," she says as he pulls her through it away from the Guardians.

(Y/N) quickly reorients herself and sees her and Stephen stand in her room on Steve's floor.

"You could have come and gotten me like a normal person," she teases him.

"Yes, but where's the fun in that?"

He turns and flops onto her bed, "This is comfy, Tony clearly spared no expense."

(Y/N) gracefully climbs onto the other side of the bed and lies down beside him.

"So how did they rope you into all of this?"

"The Guardians came to Dorlyria to plead their case."

"And how did that go?"

(Y/N) retells her interactions with the Guardians at her home planet. Stephen listens aptly, interrupting her occasionally to make a witty comment.

"They must have been pretty shocked to see you had the Red Stone tucked away in your dusty palace."

(Y/N) swipes at him, "My palace is spotless, thank you."

"And how did meeting the Avengers go?"

(Y/N) tells him about Peter's prank which makes Stephen laugh loudly, "What I would give to have been there to see that."

"Be nice."

"Have they?"

(Y/N) nods, "For the most part. Once they get over their fear of me, everyone I've spoken to has been very kind."

"Not everyone," Stephen mutters darkly.

"Yes, well you can't please everyone. Lord Barton seems to be alone in his reservations. If anyone else shares them, they have hid them nicely. I have enjoyed my time here."

"Don't call him 'Lord Barton', he isn't a lord. And even if he was, he doesn't deserve your respect after the way he's treated you."

"I will remain courteous even if he won't. I believe my harsh words have made my opinion of his behavior quite clear. I will not abandon my culture just to do him a disservice."

"Very well, princess and the proper."

"Is that another Earthly reference I won't get?"

Stephen shrugs, "A paraphrased one."

"Maybe I should start sprinkling Dorlyrian into our dialogue, that way you'll be the one who's constantly being thrown off."

_"You can try, my dear. But it might be harder than you think."_

(Y/N) snaps her head over to look at him in shock.

"Bay has been teaching me, so I could get that very look on your face."

"Aren't you a sneaky sorcerer. And Bay! I'll have to get both of you back for that one."

"Seems I have the upper hand again."

 _"I wouldn't say that, my friend,"_ (Y/N) says in Ancient Mayan, _"You still have much to learn."_

"Cheat," Stephen huffs.

"Sore loser."

They are silent for a moment.

"How did Bay take all of this?"

(Y/N) closes her eyes for a moment, "He was very upset. Insisted he come with me, but I needed him in Dorlyria. I made him temporary King in my absence, and permanent in my death."

Stephen looks over at (Y/N), "I thought only family could be appointed that role. Isn't it written somewhere in your ancient books?"

"What family do I have, if not Bay? And those are really more guidelines than rules."

"I don't remember seeing that footnote."

"Well I'm Queen and I left right after I did it, so they didn't exactly have the chance to protest it."

"I'm just messing with you, (Y/N). I'm sure your people were fine with Bay being appointed. He's protected them and you well. He will lead from the throne as well as he does on the battlefield."

(Y/N) smiles at him, "Thank you, Stephen. It's nice to hear that from someone other than myself."

"Of course, it's the truth. I'm sorry you had to leave him, I know that wasn't easy."

(Y/N) sighs, "I'll be fine, I've had much worse. I'll see him soon."

"I know, you're a tough cookie. But you're allowed to be upset, you don't need to put on a brave face with me."

(Y/N) sighs again, "I miss him. This is the first time in my life I haven't spoken with or seen him. I catch myself turning to look for him to make a comment or see his reaction to something."

Stephen grabs her hand and squeezes it.

(Y/N) turns to smile at him fondly, "You never told me about your interaction with Thor and Loki."

Stephen chuckles at the memory of his own antics before telling her about the brief encounter.

"I can see why they didn't want to go talk to you."

"I'm sorry?"

"When we decided to send people to speak with you, it was suggested Thor go because he had met you before. He objected, saying you didn't really seem to like him and gave off a 'don't come back' vibe," (Y/N) recreates Thor's impression of Stephen's face.

Stephen laughs, "I'm glad he got my message."

(Y/N) rolls her eyes, "They really aren't that bad, are they? Yes they make mistakes, but they have good hearts."

Stephen crinkles his nose, "Regardless, I still don't like them."

"They've never done anything to you."

Stephen looks at (Y/N), "They were mean to you."

"Only one of them. And I'm not you."

"Close enough."

(Y/N) glances at him. Stephen flips over onto his stomach and rearranges his pillow. His head faces (Y/N), "Tell me a story, I didn't sleep last night."

"Aren't you a little old for a bedtime story?" (Y/N) teases.

Stephen closes his eyes, "I don't want to hear about a woman who lived in a shoe, I want to hear something from you. Tell me about the first planet you ever visited again. When I fall asleep, you can go play with your new friends."

(Y/N) flicks Stephen's nose and quickly pulls her hand back to avoid his flailing hand.

"Ouch!"

"Quiet, I'm telling a story."

 

***

 

Once Stephen falls asleep, (Y/N) silently leaves the room to avoid waking him.

The clock, that Wanda had explained to her yesterday, indicates it's past lunchtime.

"Friday?"

"Yes?"

"Did Tony and Bruce eat?"

"No. They are running into problems with the Aether container."

"Thank you."

(Y/N) makes peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, another thing Wanda had shown her. She eats one herself, but finds she doesn't really like it. She hopes Tony and Bruce will. (Y/N) grabs two waters and heads for the lab, Friday opening the door without her even asking.

Just as she turns from closing the door with her foot, she hears Tony yell "Fuck!"

(Y/N)'s eyes dart up and see something flying towards her. With her hands full of sandwiches and water, and not having enough time to move, she helpless to stop the something from slamming into her chest. The sludgy oil stored within covers her shirt and pants. It smells disgusting.

"Oh shit, (Y/N)!"

(Y/N) nudges the now empty container out of the walkway and approaches the men, "I come bearing sandwiches and this is the thanks I get?"

"(Y/N), I'm so sorry!"

(Y/N) smiles at Tony, "It's fine," she places the food on the table, "I made peanut butter and jelly this time. I hope you like this kind, it isn't exactly my cup of tea."

Tony is suddenly right next to her, towel in hand, repeating, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He goes to wipe her off, but think better of it and hands her the towel.

"I didn't know you were there."

"Tony. It's fine."

"No, it isn't. I messed up your clothing and-"

"Tony." (Y/N) waits until he looks back at her, "It's. Fine. I'm not upset, and it will come out. Don't worry about it. I understand you're under a lot of stress. Sit. Eat."

(Y/N) looks at Bruce hunched over a contraption, "Bruce! I see you over there. Come here and eat."

"One minute...I just need...to..."

"Don't make me come over there and get you."

Bruce wisely comes over and starts eating, "When did that happen?" he asks pointing to (Y/N)'s stained clothing.

"I walked into the room the same time Tony threw something."

Bruce rolls his eyes, "He tends to do that. I'm surprised it hasn't happened before."

"How do you know it hasn't, Jolly Green? You aren't here all the time."

Bruce huffs a laugh between bites of his sandwich.

(Y/N) asks, "How are the containers coming along?"

"Good so far. The Orb, Tesseract, and T'Challa's are all secure. It's the Aether that's causing UFOs."

(Y/N) frowns at Bruce.

"Oh right! Unidentified Flying Objects aka whatever it was Tony chucked at you."

"Sorry again, by the way," Tony says around a mouthful of peanut butter and jelly.

"What's wrong with the Aether?"

"Its liquid form is unpredictable, we can't transfer it into the container without a risk of contact. Peter told us what happens when people touch the Purple Stone. So we've reached a stalemate with it."

(Y/N) walks to stand between the two men. She looks down at the contained Aether, the red sliver of the exposed element glaring at her. (Y/N) looks down at her hands, flexing them slightly.

Bruce catches this, "Oh no, I would advise against that."

"What?" Tony glances over at (Y/N) and Bruce. He sees something in Bruce's eyes because he grabs (Y/N)'s arm on his side, "Don't even think about it, (Y/N)."

"Peter was able to hold it for a moment."

"That's because Peter's dad was a God."

"Dorlyrians say my family descended from Gods," (Y/N)'s mouth quirks, "No better way to test it."

"Yes there is," Bruce grabs her other arm, "by not testing it at all."

(Y/N) glances at him, "Do you have any better ideas?"

Bruce's eyes flicked around as his mind scrambles. He has nothing, and it's evident by his silence.

"No matter what, don't touch me."

(Y/N) jerks her arms, easily slipping free from both their grasps. She opens the container and touches the Aether.

The Aether floods into (Y/N)'s system, running through her body, exploring its new host. It's sentient, with a mind of its own. (Y/N) can feel claws and teeth like it was a wolf, or Cheetah, and if (Y/N) were a weaker being, it would consume her. It would sink its claws into her very soul and never let go. The raw power of it is so overwhelming and delicious. It tastes like...pomegranate? (Y/N) understands how people go mad over searching for this power. How previous holders have fallen before its might and lost themselves.

But (Y/N) is strong, so she doesn't let it take control. It seems to recognize her own power. The claws and teeth never strike and it swirls around her conscience, almost curious. It seems to like her, if it's possible for such a thing to have emotions. (Y/N) can feel its displeasure from being stored in its cold container. It likes being in a warm host. It curls around (Y/N) like Cheetah curls around her feet after a big meal. (Y/N) can still sense it's still present claws and teeth, ready to pounce. Ready to lash out.

(Y/N) remembers Peter describing holding the Purple Stone, how it tore through his body, ravenous. Only barely held back. How Peter couldn't wait to let it go because it felt like he was ripping at the seams. (Y/N) doesn't feel that way. The Aether feels like a coat, wrapping close and warm around her. Content with just being. (Y/N) opens her eyes and can see the slightest red haze around the edges of her vision. Her senses are usually heightened, but now they are even more. It throws her off, being able to detect so much, but not enough that it would impede her. (Y/N) thinks she could probably hold the Aether within her forever and be perfectly fine. The Aether seems to reciprocate this sentiment.

(Y/N) holds out her hand, palm up. She prods the Aether towards it. The Aether lets its displeasure known, but eventually concedes to her. It drags its feet, unwilling to separate from her. From her fingertips, thin red streams of energy exit, collecting on her palm. When the streams stop, the Aether now sits in solid form in her hand. The Red Stone. Reality.

(Y/N) tips her hand, letting the solid energy slide to the table. She looks at Tony, "It should fit in the new container now."

Tony stares at her, mouth open in shock. (Y/N) doesn't have to turn to know Bruce looks the same way.

Tony finally stutters out, "What the fuck?"

Bruce moves around (Y/N) to exam the Stone, he pulls over an empty container and tongs. Carefully, he plucks the Stone from the table and puts it into the container. It fits perfectly.

"You did it," Bruce said, "You actually did it."

"What the fuck?" Tony says again.

"Tony, close your mouth, you'll catch flies," Bruce says before turning to (Y/N), "How did you do that?"

(Y/N) shrugs, "I just told it to. I could feel the power, but I didn't allow it to consume me. It respected my strength."

(Y/N) feels no different from before. She still can taste the Aether's pomegranate flavor on her tongue, but doesn't hunger for it. (Y/N) isn't consumed with the desire to have the Stone again, she doesn't have that mad craving for power that others have developed.

"That's amazing."

"How did it look to you?"

Bruce answers, "It got sucked up into your body and for a moment you seemed frozen in time. Your body was motionless and your hair started to float and your feet rise from the floor. But it stopped almost right away and you looked like you again. When you opened your eyes for the first time, they were red but after you blinked, they were green again. I can't believe you did that."

Tony picks up the container, "You not only held the Stone, but you manipulated it into a solid. That's incredible."

(Y/N) changes the subject, "The group decided Scott will be one of the Stone holders during the fighting. He will come later so he can test the container's durability with his size changing. If it becomes corrupted, we will pick a new holder. I'm going to go change into something that doesn't smell like whatever that UFO was full of."

Bruce answers her, "Okay."

"Now that the Stones are taken care of, focus on making sure everyone's weapons are ready."

Tony is still looking at the Red Stone, "Will do."

(Y/N) leaves the lab and can feel both men's eyes on her.

 

***

 

(Y/N) was too busy thinking about what had just occurred to realize she hit the wrong floor button. When the elevator dings, (Y/N) notices her mistake. She exits, to look for stairs, not seeing the point in staying the elevator for only one level switch.

The stairs on Steve's floor are on the other side of the kitchen, so she walks that way.

When she passes the kitchen, she hears, "Hello."

(Y/N) glances in and sees Loki sitting at the table, sipping from a cup.

"Hello. I'm sorry if I disturbed you, I accidentally went to the wrong floor."

Loki shrugs, "You didn't. Care to join me?" He slides a second cup that wasn't there a moment ago in front of an empty seat.

(Y/N) smiles at him and sits.

He wrinkled his nose, "What's that smell?"

(Y/N) chuckles, "Something from Tony's lab. I walked in when he threw it."

"Wrong place, wrong time. Something I'm familiar with. Why haven't you gotten rid of it? You have magic."

(Y/N) glances down at the cup, absently noting that its tea, "I'm not very skilled with my powers yet."

Loki frowns, "Why not? Haven't you been training your whole life?"

(Y/N) shakes her head, "No, my powers only came shortly after my eighteenth birthday. I'm still learning what I have and how to use them, while monitoring new skills still coming in."

"I didn't realize Dorlyrians got their powers so late."

"They don't, normally they come in between fourteen and sixteen and stop by eighteen at the latest. My Sovereign side has thrown me off."

"I was going to ask."

"My father was Dorlyrian but my mother Sovereign, that's why Kawdo was a different color than me. That's why my powers came late and are continuing to develop past the usual age."

Loki hums, "How you noticed any other differences?"

"I developed both kinds, offensive and defensive."

Loki frowns questioningly.

"Normally Dorlyrians develop offense or defensive abilities, not both. That's why Kawdo has only vertical marks on his cheeks, he has defensive skills like healing and has a talent for disguise. That's how he can be an Earth scout, he can create a glamour skin and uses his healing abilities to get a job. He blends in well."

"And offensive?"

"Horizontal cheek marks. Many of my soldiers have them, giving them things like animalistic traits."

"But you have both."

(Y/N) points to her cheeks that carry both marks.

"And that's irregular?"

"There is no documentation of a Dorlyrian possessing both, other than me."

"Interesting.”

“What's the spell for removing stains?"

Loki looks at her peculiarly, "Spells are a bit old fashioned, don't you think?"

(Y/N) sends a look back, "What do you mean? That's how my tutor told me to perform magic.”

"You don't need spells. If you're powerful enough, which I have a feeling you are, you just have to will it."

"What do you mean?"

"Just push your will at something. Have a concrete thought or image of what you want and tell what's before you to do it."

(Y/N) thinks back to when she made the Aether listen to her without uttering a word. A memory of Bay surfaces to her mind.

_Put your iron will to use, my flower. You could move a mountain if you wished._

He had said that to her when she was fourteen or fifteen. They both expected her magic to have come in at that time and were trying to make it appear. Bay was highly skilled in using his powers, summoning lightning to his hands with ease as he spoke to her. (Y/N) hadn't realized what he meant then, but she did now. She had forgotten her friend's wise words after being lectured again and again by her tutor.

(Y/N) looks down at the huge stain on her clothing and pushes her will at it. The stain disappears. (Y/N) laughs in surprise and looks up.

Loki grins back at her like a cat.

(Y/N) redirects her attention to her clothing, and they become dark grey and her long sleeves become short. Her boots turn black and shorten from knee to near her ankles. She laughs again.

"Fire that tutor when you get back to Dorlyria, you already have all you need within yourself."

"Thank you, Loki."

"You're welcome, (Y/N)."

 

***

 

(Y/N) entered the appropriate level and saw Steve, Sam, and Stephen all sitting on the couch.

"Oh, good. I was going to wake you so your sleep schedule wasn't disrupted, but you beat me to it."

All three men jump, Sam says, "Hey (Y/N)."

"Hello," she looks at the television, "What is this?"

"Football."

(Y/N)'s brow furrows, "You mean American football right? Not soccer?"

"Right."

"Okay, good, because I was about to say I don't see any foot or ball."

"How non-American of you," Sam looks at Steve, "Steve! Get her communist ass!"

Steve rolls his eyes, "It's just about to start, want to watch?”

"Sure, though I'm not sure I'll follow."

"Feel free to ask questions."

(Y/N) sits in the space between Steve and Stephen.

"Who is playing?" (Y/N) looks intently at the green and dark blue men on the field.

"Green Bay Packers and Seattle Seahawks."

"I can see which is which. What is the objective of this game?"

"Get into the end zone. It's at either end, it looks different than the rest of the field, you'll know it when you see it."

(Y/N) watches for a few minutes, "So the team with the ball has four chances to reach the imaginary yellow line or they have to give it to the other team."

"Yes."

They watch the remainder of the game in silence, except for Sam's occasional yell at the players. The screen leaves the field and now shows five men at a broad desk.

"What do you think?"

"The scoring confuses me. A catch or a run is six points. A kick after a catch or run in one. But just a kick is three?"

Steve laughs, "A catch or run is called a 'touchdown' and the kick after is an 'extra point'. Just a kick is a 'field goal'. That's why they have different points."

"Oh."

"But what about the end? After the touchdown, they didn't kick. They got another touchdown but it was only worth two points?"

"It's not another touchdown, it's a 'two point conversion', they sacrifice the almost certain one point to risk getting two. It helps at the end of the game if it's a close one."

(Y/N) frowns, "Oh...but they won and didn't celebrate."

Stephen speaks up, "What?"

"The blue team. They just won the game and didn't seem very happy. They just left the field, I thought it was customary to celebrate wins? We do on Dorlyria."

"The game isn't over."

"But the clock ran out. The voice warned us there was only two minutes left. What do you mean it isn't over?"

"The half is over."

"That was only half?"

He laughs, "Yes. We still have thirty minutes of game left."

"But we just spent over an hour on this half!"

"Well the game is only an hour long, where the clock is concerned. In real life, with the commercials, replays, timeouts, and halftime, it's closer to three hours."

"Oh. Well despite my confusion, I like this sport."

"Now you sound like a true American, red-blooded and pie-eating," Sam teases her.

"I’m not red-blooded."

"Huh?"

"I have silver blood."

Steve looks at her with a weird face, "Why do you have silver blood?"

(Y/N) sends a look back at him, "Why do you have red blood?"

"She's got you there," Stephen says.

The elevator pings and Scott walks in, "Hey guys, and (Y/N), I got the food."

The four of them follow Scott into the kitchen. (Y/N) looks at the small white boxes Scott is pulling from the big brown bags, "What is this?"

"Chinese takeout. We got pork, beef, chicken, shrimp, egg rolls, rice...probably some other stuff."

Scott fills a plate with a sample from every box, "Here. Try it and get more of what you like when you go for seconds."

"Thank you, Scott."

(Y/N) heads back to the television room and listens to the five men discuss the game she was just watching. The guys come back, Scott hands her a soda with a smile.

"When you're done eating, Tony and Bruce are expecting you in the laboratory to test the container's compatibility with your shrinking technology."

"Okay."

"I don't know if you've been there before, but don't push the button next to the door. I did and a gun came out from the ceiling. Just knock or bring a way to reach them."

Scott laughs, "Okay, thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

The second half of the game commences as they eat their dinner.

Stephen is in the middle of explaining why one of the coaches challenged something when (Y/N) looks towards the window, "Someone is coming."

Everyone looks out the window, "Where?"

"From the south."

Steve calls out, "Friday?"

"Yes?"

"Are you picking up something on your scans?"

"No. Nothing within one hundred miles."

"Are you sure, (Y/N)?"

"Yes," (Y/N) answers, "He's a friend of Tony's."

"How do you know?"

"He has a suit."

"Oh," Sam drops into the cushions in relief, "Its Rhodey."

"Mister Rhodey is approximately one hundred and fifty miles away from the tower."

"Tell him to come to our floor when he gets here since Tony's in the lab. Tell him we have Chinese."

"Message delivered."

The game ends a while later and Scott stands to go to the lab, distracting Steve long enough for Sam to grab the remote. Against Steve's protests, Sam puts Impractical Jokers on. Scott high fives Sam as he leaves, "I'll be back."

A few moments after the elevator doors close, Friday announces, "Mister Rhodey has arrived, he is making his way down to you now."

"Thank you, Friday."

The elevator opens and a dark skinned man in military clothing enters.

"Hey, Rhodey."

"Hey, Cap."

(Y/N) stands to greet the man. "Oh, and this is..."

The moment Rhodey sees (Y/N), he drops down to one knee and dips his head, "Hello, Your Majesty. It's a honor to meet you."

Sam coughed to try and cover his laugh.

(Y/N) walks around the couch, "I'm going to kill Peter," she approaches Rhodey, "Stand, Lord Rhodey."

He does.

"I must apologize, my lord, Peter thought it would be funny to make me seem like an uptight bitch and have you all cower in fear. I'm not like that, we are allies, you don't need to act and speak formally. I'm just (Y/N). It's nice to meet you, I believe you will be valuable character at the strategy meeting tomorrow." (Y/N) holds out her hand and smiles openly at him.

Rhodey blinks at her several times, speechless.

"I think you broke him," Stephen says from the couch.

That breaks Rhodey's trance, he takes her hand and shakes it, "Nice to meet you, I'm James, but everyone calls me ‘Rhodey’."

"I understand you've been in important meetings and just finished traveling, we still have some Chinese food in the kitchen."

"Thanks," he looks to the screen, "Impractical Jokers again, Sam?"

"Don't hate," Sam says from his seat.

 

***

 

(Y/N) pulls her damp hair back and off her neck, holding it back with a clip. She had gotten out of the shower a few minutes ago and is getting ready for bed. (Y/N) moves to the comfy chair in the room, planning on reading for a while when she detects something.

She puts her book down and tightens the robe around her body. (Y/N) walks out of the room, heading towards the elevator when she pausing at the scene in the TV room.

Bucky lays slumped over the couch. Some courtroom procedure show plays on the TV in front of him. His body is uncomfortably twisted in his current position.

(Y/N) walks over and crouches by the man.

"Lord Barnes?"

Bucky is silent.

(Y/N) shakes his gently, "Lord Barnes?"

Bucky's arm shoots out to wrap around (Y/N)'s neck as he jerks awake. His eyes flare as he takes in his surroundings.

(Y/N) speaks calmly, "You're safe, my lord, it's alright," Bucky's eyes lock onto her own, "You're in the Avengers tower, you're safe."

Bucky is breathing quickly but nods.

(Y/N) slowly lifts her hand to touch Bucky's that is still clenched around her throat, "Lord Barnes, I want you to breathe slowly and deeply. Recenter yourself, focus on the filling and emptying of your lungs." Her other hand grabs the metal one tucked against Bucky's body.

Bucky breathes slowly and quickly calms himself.

"When you're ready, my lord, could you release me?"

Bucky blinks, registering his hand on (Y/N)'s neck and releases her like her flesh burnt him.

"Your Majesty, I-"

"Lord Barnes, it's late. You should head to bed and rest. We have an important day tomorrow," (Y/N) recalls the clock saying it was past midnight, "or later today to be precise."

Bucky grimaces when he glances at (Y/N)'s throat. (Y/N) lifts her chin, showing she is unharmed, "I'm fine, my lord. Go to bed. Rest."

Bucky nods slowly, clearly crashing from the rush of adrenaline ending, gets up from the couch and shuffles to his bedroom.

(Y/N) stands, heading for the elevator, towards her original purpose for leaving her room.

(Y/N) rides the elevator up a few levels and steps out. She sees the light of the TV on and walks towards it, "Lord Barnes was watching that too."

Tony jumps from where he sits on the couch, "Shit, (Y/N), you're quiet."

"I apologize," (Y/N) sits on the couch near Tony, "What is this show?"

"Uh, Law and Order."

"What is it about?"

"Cops and lawyers catching bad guys. It's pretty good, easy to fall into a marathon."

"Ah. Why are you up so late?"

"How did you know I was up so late?"

(Y/N) looks at him, letting Tony know she sees what he's doing, "I just know certain things."

"How?"

"How can I summon fire or change my skin?"

"You can summon fire?"

"Yes."

"And you can see the future?"

"Some of it. Sometimes the past and present too."

"Is that how you knew about Wanda making me see stuff?"

(Y/N) nods.

"Can you see anything about the upcoming fight with Thanos?"

"Nothing useful, I would have shared immediately."

"But you did see something?"

"Silver."

"That's it?"

"Yes. Not very helpful."

"You can't control it?"

"No."

Tony hums. (Y/N) looks out the window, "It scares me sometimes."

"What you've seen?"

"That I can at all," (Y/N) looks at Tony, "All of my powers. Where does it end?"

Tony looks at her silently.

"I worry that in order for my light to shine so bright, it must be short lived."

"Like a match."

(Y/N) looks down at her hands.

Tony changes the subject, "Your hair is wet."

(Y/N) looks at him with a strange face, "I took a shower."

"What did you think of indoor plumbing?"

"We have indoor plumbing in Dorlyria, Tony, we aren't savages."

Tony looks at her, shocked, "What?"

(Y/N) teases, "Did you think I needed someone to heat my bath water with a fire and empty my chamber pot?"

Tony shrugs, smirking, "I just assumed with your 'ye old' way of speaking."

(Y/N) huffs, "Do I really speak that peculiarly?"

Tony nods his head, "You sometimes sound like a character from a Shakespeare play I didn't read in high school."

(Y/N) rolls her eyes, "We don't have showers, but I find I prefer them over baths. I'll have to share the concept when I return to Dorlyria."

"Anything else you'll be taking back with you?"

(Y/N) thinks for a moment, "I liked the football game I watched, maybe Dorlyria can pick it up as a sport. I'll have to wait until my visit is complete to have a finalized list."

The two sit in comfortable silence, watching the television. The grey haired man in the courtroom is speaking, it cuts to a woman with short, brown hair covering her smile.

Tony chuckles, "Classic McCoy."

(Y/N) doesn't really understand what just happened but smiles along. When it cuts to commercial, she turns to Tony, "Tony, did you dream about what Wanda made you see?"

Tony tenses, "What makes you say that?"

"You asked about it earlier. The questions one gives serve as good insight on what one is thinking about."

Tony rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah, I dreamt about it."

"Do you often?"

"Yes. And other stuff."

(Y/N) speaks softly, "Like what?"

Tony swallows, "The cave, Stane, palladium poisoning, the portal, Killian, my parents."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault."

"I can still sympathize. You have seen and been through far too much. It's not fair."

Tony shrugs, "Them's the breaks."

"I could stop it, if you like?"

Tony looks at her, "What?"

"The dreams. I could stop them."

"You'd erase my memory?"

"No. I could, but no. Your memories make you what you are today, and as unfair as it is to carry the burden, your memories help you better the world. Your experiences have prepared you for what is coming. The others were concerned with other things and minor squabbles, you always kept the bigger picture in mind."

"Yeah," Tony huffs, "A lot of good that did us. Got fucking Ultron out of it."

"Tony," (Y/N) scolds, "What Ultron became versus what Ultron was meant to be are two very different things. Look at me in the eye and tell me you haven't prepared for Thanos more than the others."

Tony looks at her but says nothing.

"Exactly. Your concern for the future will help save it. I can stop the memories from finding you while you sleep if you would like."

"It's not erasing them?"

"No, think of it as burying them. Hiding them from you while you rest. They will still be there when you wake, the double edged sword they are."

Tony looks at his hands, "Okay, do it."

Despite Loki opening (Y/N)'s mind to magic beyond spells, she relies on a spell for this particular situation. (Y/N) recites the spell in her mind and touches Tony's temple softly.

Tony blinks, "I don't feel any different."

"You shouldn't. It only works when you're sleeping. Which you should go do now, we have a big day tomorrow."

Tony nods, "I think you mean later today, but yeah I should," he lifts his arms, "Carry me?"

(Y/N) rolls her eyes, "I will not carry you, but I will walk with you."

She stands and pulls Tony to his feet. They walk to his bedroom and he flops into bed.

"Tuck me in?"

"I spare you nightmares and this is what I get in return?" (Y/N) says wryly.

Tony laughs, "Thank you for the magic sleep spell, (Y/N)."

"You're welcome, Tony. Goodnight."

"Night, snookums."

(Y/N) turns to leave when Tony says sleepily, "I like your clip."

(Y/N) looks back, "Thank you, it's a family heirloom."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," (Y/N) pulls it from her hair and places it in Tony's outstretched hand, "It's been in my family for a long time. My mother gave it to me when she died."

"It's pretty," Tony traces the butterfly design.

"Thank you."

"Your mother wore it?"

"Yes, almost everyday."

"What was she like?"

"I don't really remember, she died when I was very young."

Tony looks up from the clip to (Y/N), "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried."

"It's okay, that wound healed a long time ago."

Tony turns the clip over in his hands before giving it back to (Y/N), "You're very mature for your age."

"And you're up very late for yours. Go to sleep."

Tony yawns, "How can I with an exotic, mysterious Queen in my bedroom?"

(Y/N) shakes her head fondly, "I won't dignify that with a response. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Aurora."

(Y/N) doesn't know what Tony is referencing but doesn't go for the bait. She closes the door behind her and heads back to her bedroom.

 

***

 

"Hello, (Y/N). Natasha."

(Y/N) looks over her shoulder from where she's hanging up the sparring sword, "Good morning, Mantis."

Natasha greets her, "Morning."

"We are having breakfast, would you like to join us? Thor, Loki, and Pete are already with the others."

"Yes, thank you."

Natasha nods, "I could eat."

The three ride the elevator up to the Guardians' level and enter the kitchen.

Thor is currently telling a story, "So he's going on and on about this champion I have to fight, and it turned out to be Hulk! Hello, ladies, we ate all the pancakes. There's still some cereal though."

"And Pop-Tarts," Pete adds before glancing at Thor's sheepish face, "Nevermind. Just cereal."

(Y/N) follows Natasha to behind the counter while Mantis takes her seat at the table.

(Y/N) takes a bowl and looks at the three cereal boxes before her. Froot Loops. Frosted Flakes. Raisin Bran. (Y/N) isn't really sure what a 'Froot' is, but she's had raisins on Dorlyria so she grabs that box.

"Have you eaten cereal before?"

(Y/N) glances at Natasha, "No."

"Well you shouldn't have that for your first time."

(Y/N) exams the box, "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. It's just supposed to be healthy and help your colon. Try the others, they have better taste."

(Y/N) puts the Raisin Bran down, "Thank you. What is a 'froot'?"

The corner of Natasha’s mouth raises, "It means fruit. They use two 'o's so they can use the cereal."

"Oh."

She pours a bowl, Natasha pours some milk into it, "It makes it taste better."

(Y/N) smiles at her and goes to sit at the table. There's a spot next to Gamora again, so she takes it.

"What are we talking about?"

"Thor is entertaining us with the story of how he, Loki, Bruce, and some others beat Hela."

(Y/N) hums and eats a spoonful of Froot Loops. She turns to Gamora with wide eyes, "Have you tried it?"

Gamora shakes her head. (Y/N) lifts another spoonful, "Well it's delicious."

Gamora picks up the spoon she had been eating with and samples (Y/N)'s cereal. Gamora makes an approving face and goes to take from (Y/N)'s bowl again. (Y/N) playfully blocks the spoon with hers, "Get your own."

(Y/N) can see the spark of competition in Gamora's eyes. (Y/N) smirks at her, "Don't start. The box is right over there," she points to the counter with her spoon.

Gamora smirks back, "You're in my way," indicating how (Y/N)'s seat on the bench blocks her in.

"Fine," (Y/N) makes a show of licking her spoon before putting it into her bowl, "I'll get a new one."

Gamora shrugs and takes the bowl and starts eating from it anyway.

Rocket says from across the table, "You're gross."

"I've seen you lick yourself clean."

"That's fair. I'm disgusting."

(Y/N) laughs from the counter. Thor continues his story, with Loki occasionally adding a comment.

"And as Surtur drove his blade through Hela and Asgard, fulfilling the prophecy of Ragnarök, we sailed away into space."

"Intruders Alert. Unidentified Individuals on roof of the tower. Intruders Alert."

Everyone looks up at the ceiling, even though they can't see anything.

"More Dorlyrians?"

(Y/N) shrugs, "I don't think so, Kawdo would come to the balcony if he had more to tell us. And he's the only one close to us, my other scouts would contact him."

"Friday?" Pete calls out, "What are they doing?"

"Standing, looking around at the surrounding buildings."

"That's it? They sound friendly."

"They are looking at the roof door and calling for (Y/N)."

"I'm detecting a pattern," Loki says wryly.

(Y/N) rolls her eyes, "Sitting here isn't going to solve anything," she stands, "let's get up there and figure out who these people are."

Once everyone has entered the elevator, Pete pushes the top button. The elevator doesn't bring them up to the roof, only the top floor, so they have to climb a flight of stairs to access the roof. Everyone is carrying some form of a weapon.

(Y/N) is the first out onto the roof, but she isn't the first one on it. The other members of the Avengers already stand there, armed to the teeth. The harsh wind from the high altitude blows in (Y/N)'s face, her hair whipping around behind her. Steven's portal opens beside her and he steps out, which draws the attention of the Avengers.

Tony's mask lifts up, "Hey, (Y/N). These guys are asking for you. Do you know them or is it ouch time?"

(Y/N) steps forward, hand ready to draw her sword if she must. Loki had taught her how to create an inter-dimensional pocket to carry weapons and other things easier.

But it wasn't necessary, "I know them."

"Friendly?"

"Yes."

Everyone around her relaxes, Tony's repulsors cool down, hands ease their grips on weapons, people fall out of stances. Only Clint's arrow remains notched.

(Y/N) walks past the others and sees the new arrivals smile when they see it's her.

They all bow deeply, "Your Majesty."

(Y/N) dips her head respectfully, "I'm glad you're all here, I hope you had no trouble in your journey."

"None, Your Majesty."

"Good. Come, I'll introduce you to the others."

 

***

 

Steve watches (Y/N) speak briefly with the strangers before turning and walking back across the roof, "Everyone, these are representatives of the armies of Dorlyria's allies. They are here to help us."

Bruce blinks, "Wait, what?"

"Do you remember when I told you I was slowly working to broaden Dorlyria's presence in the galaxy in a more positive manner by creating alliances?"

Steve had no knowledge of this, but Bruce and Tony apparently did because they nod.

"This is them," the wind picks up, making it hard to hear. (Y/N) says loudly, "Lets go inside before continuing this conversation."

Everyone heads down to Tony's floor that holds the large meeting room.

"Rhomann, what the hell are you doing here?" Peter addresses the man in blue who looks like he could be from Earth.

"Oh hey, it's the assholes," Steve is shocked by his language but Peter grins so it must be an inside joke, "I'm here representing the Nova Corps."

"You know (Y/N)?"

"Yeah, we go way back."

The Guardians look at (Y/N) questioningly.

"Why did you disguise yourself when we went to Xandar?" Mantis asks.

"It wasn't the Nova Corps I was afraid of recognizing me, it was the hundreds of people walking the streets."

"But Nova Prime didn't even acknowledge you."

(Y/N) lifts a shoulder nonchalantly, "She knew I desired to go unnoticed."

Peter scowls, "So the only reason she gave us the Orb was because you were with us?"

Rhomann answers, "Yes."

"No," (Y/N) assures Peter, "Xandar is forever grateful for your role in saving them and defeating Ronan."

"But your presence helped," Gamora concludes.

(Y/N) smirks teasingly.

Once everyone is in the room, Pete says, "Who are these people? I couldn't hear a thing up there."

"They are representatives of armies. Dorlyria has been a part of creating an alliance amongst different planets. The Interplanetary Coalition for Peace consists of several powerful and well-armed planets. It is the first of its kind to this size, and we work together to enforce the peace of the galaxy. The individuals that stand before you represent just some of the parties involved."

Steve asks, "Why are they here?"

"Thanos is coming here. We need global protection, just because we will be fighting Thanos, doesn't mean he won't send his armies across the world. I told Kawdo to send word to Dorlyria that he was coming here. The Lord Commander of my army relayed the message to Dorlyria's allies. We have been preparing for this event for a long time."

"What does that mean?"

"Our armies are spread across the galaxy, positioned to defend any planet from potential attack."

"Holy shit."

"We have proportioned them based on likelihood of Thanos sending his forces there, which is why so many armies are here. Our presence, his previous defeat here, and the commonplace of Infinity Stones being on Earth, are all reasons he would bring the majority of his army here."

Steve and the others take in the representatives. There's Rhomann. There is a silver robot, clad in green clothing. A red woman in a suit of armor similar to medieval Earth. A wolf-man in a yellow jumpsuit.

She looks at Tony, "Tony, can you bring up a map of Earth?"

Tony glances where a hidden camera must be, because the table is suddenly covered in a map of the Earth.

"Okay,” (Y/N) says, "the people of Earth have already divided the world into four hemispheres for their own uses, so we will use that. Each of you will be responsible for one."

Friday is clearly listening, because lines appear on the map.

"The focus of your armies should be major cities, where populations are highest and therefore attacks are most catastrophic," Friday marks prominent cities and areas of dense population with red dots, "However, you should maintain squadrons for scanning other areas and monitoring movements of Thanos' armies."

Tony adds, "I can give each of you a copy of this map and the corresponding coordinates."

The wolf-man growls and (Y/N) translates, "He says ‘thank you’."

(Y/N) continues, "Now, this war is too advanced for Earth's armies. Their participation in this war will only bring unnecessary death," she looks at Rhodey, "use your military contacts. Tell the United States of America to relay the message to other countries. Do not interfere."

"I don't think they'll listen to that."

(Y/N)'s jaw clenches, "Very well. Warn them not to engage, only defend if rogues separate from the fighting. The ICP armies will do their best to keep the battles away from the general population. Preservation of Earth lives is a top priority."

Rhodey nods, "I'll try my best."

Steve asks, "Anything else?"

"Yes," (Y/N) says, "We have to accommodate for Infinity Stones. Thanos has reason to believe more than one Stone is on Earth. We must have additional support at the areas where he suspects the Stones are. New York City. Wakanda."

"The Wakandan Army is ready to defend our country," T'Challa declares.

(Y/N) looks at T'Challa closely, "Are you sure? I have no doubt your warriors are as fierce as you, but many lives will be lost in the fighting."

T'Challa nods, "We are ready to do our part."

"I thank you, and your people, for your sacrifice. You will not be without support."

"The Iron Legion will protect New York," Tony says.

"I'll work with Friday to lead them in the fight," Rhodey says.

"Good. Now, while the defense of Earth is paramount, only an offensive strike will end the fighting. We need to destroy the Chitauri motherships to stop the armies. Does anyone have any ideas?"

"We need a better answer than a fucking nuke, that's for sure," Tony says.

"Here here," Thor says.

Vision speaks up, "I will attack them. My Stone is strong enough to cut through the ships and cause the destruction needed. I will fly from army to army, and attempt to get to the ships."

The red woman speaks, "We will draw fire away from you and clear a pathway."

"What if it isn't enough?" Bruce asks.

The robot answers, "We will have auxiliary forces waiting near Earth. They will arrive in five minutes after we send a signal for help."

"Excellent," (Y/N) remarks. She turns to look at the Avengers and Guardians, "Thanos should be arriving tomorrow. We should depart for the preferred battlefield immediately, so he targets that area for landing. The Avengers jet and Milano should be enough to carry us and serve as a place to sleep tonight. I know the mattresses at the tower are much more comfortable, but it is pivotal to our strategy that Thanos focus his attention somewhere remote."

Everyone nods or says something to show they agree.

Steve is in shock. In less than five minutes, (Y/N) has almost single-handedly created a global offensive and defensive strategy. Her smart thinking has ensured the entire Earth will receive aid, that goes beyond the Avengers and Guardians, which will allow them to focus on Thanos. Her mind seems to work on several levels at once, monitoring different aspects. Some of the people at the table, like Clint, probably thought she was steamrolling, but Steve knew better. (Y/N) did most of the talking because she knew the most. She had planned ahead to an extent no one else had. Steve thinks back to the last few days, realizing she had played a prominent role in every decision made. (Y/N) had listened to them, absorbed the information, and turned it around to benefit them. How to contain the Stones. Their roles in the coming battle. And now this.

Steve shakes his head slightly, refocusing on the people around her. (Y/N) is now speaking with Rhodey, T'Challa, Vision, the red woman, Rhomann, and the wolf-man, probably ironing out details for their coordinated attacks.

The only reason the robot isn't standing with them is because he's comparing technology with Tony. The robot seems fascinated with Tony's repulsors, his eyes lighting up everything Tony fires one up. Bruce also stands with them.

Steve drifts over to the three and Sam comes over to stand with him.

"Pretty impressive."

Steve nods, "Yeah, (Y/N)'s a brilliant strategist."

"Well she did fight in three wars," Sam reminds him.

"Still, sometimes I forget, she seems so normal."

"She is normal."

Steve rolls his eyes, "You know what I mean."

"Hey," Sam's brow furrows, "Why aren't the Dorlyrians here?"

"What?"

"Why did these four armies come to Earth? Why didn't the Dorlyrians send troops, to be near their Queen?"

"For that very reason," the robot turns to look at them.

Steve flinches, he hadn't realized the robot, Tony, and Bruce had been listening to him and Sam.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

"It makes the most sense, strategy-wise, for the Dorlyrians to send troops here. They are well-armed, well-trained. One Dorlyrian fights with the strength and fierceness of twenty soldiers of other armies. (Y/N)'s Lord Commander is the one who trained her, and you've seen how powerful (Y/N) is. They could defend the entire planet easily."

"I don't understand, why didn't they come here?"

"The only thing the Dorlyrians value more than honor and their fighting abilities is their Queen. It's a conflict of interests. They love her. We can't have soldiers protecting Earth while their minds are elsewhere. Her army is spread throughout the galaxy, defending other systems, we just can't have them here."

"It's really that much of a problem?"

"Yes. She is very special to them. She isn't like their previous rulers."

"What do you mean?"

The robot thinks for a moment, "They have had rulers in the past that are...more traditional. They stayed in their palace and ruled impersonally. (Y/N) never let her status go to her head, she spent more time on the streets than on palace grounds during her childhood. She knows almost everyone in the capital. Even becoming Queen at thirteen didn't affect her. She's a Queen of the people, always ensuring their happiness and defending their honor."

"How do you know all this?"

"My planet is close to Dorlyria, we were allies before the ICP, so I know the real (Y/N). Not the one in the stories."

"Stories?"

"(Y/N) mentioned that before," Bruce says, "People only really know of Dorlyria because of her wars, they call her awful names."

The robot nods, "Yes, it is very unfortunate. Her enemies have spread lies about her which have tainted her and Dorlyria's image."

"Like what?"

"That she kills women and children. That she drinks the still warm blood of her slain enemies. That she is Death's lover and kills to please him. That she starts wars just so she can murder people because she loves the sound of heads falling from shoulders. That she can transform into savage beasts and warp the very elements of nature and the universe."

"Okay, we get the idea."

Tony asks, "Is any of that true?"

"What do you think?"

Steve thinks about (Y/N). He's seen her beat both Gamora and Nebula in a duel. Viciously berate Clint for questioning her. Concoct elaborate battle strategy. Her body tense in anticipation of a fight and eyes harden in anger, contempt, or express nothing at all. How, no matter the height difference, she always manages to look down her nose at someone. But he's also seen her defend the Guardians, Loki, and Tony. Prioritize civilian lives. Question the logic behind football points and laugh at goofy tv shows. The way Strange looks at her, the way the Guardians protect her like she's one of them. The way people seem to gravitate towards her and her positive attitude and youthful spirit.

(Y/N) is a strong leader and powerful warrior with a cunning mind and sharp tongue, but she's also a twenty year old girl who likes waffles, doesn't understand why Manhattan and New York City are the same and yet different things, still calls Clint 'Lord Barton' after all he's done, and just wants to get along with people.

Steve has no doubt he's glad he'll be on the same side as (Y/N) when they go to war, but he knows what people say about her isn't true.

The others seem to reciprocate his thoughts. Bruce answers the question, "No, that doesn't sound anything like her."

"Exactly. Those false rumors as well as her life story have made the Dorlyrians fiercely protective of her. They would die for her. That's why we can't have them come and defend Earth. It's inconvenient, but the love they have for their Queen is hardly something to be criticized about."

"Right, it'd be like telling the good Captain to tone down the patriotism," Tony elbows Steve.

The robot nods before saying, "I must depart, I am needed for the discussion concerning this planet’s defense."

Steve looks over to the group of representatives and sees (Y/N) watching them. She's smiling slightly, probably happy they were getting along with the robot. Once the robot joins her group, her focus is redirected to the representatives.

After a few exchanges, (Y/N) speaks to the group, "The representatives will depart now and relay our plans to their armies. The rest of you should prepare to leave, we should depart for the battlefield shortly after lunch."

(Y/N) and the others move to leave and Steve goes with them. (Y/N) smiles at him but says nothing as they make their way to the roof, not wanting to interrupt the red woman who is speaking rapidly about something.

Once they are on the roof, (Y/N) addresses the four, "Thank you for meeting with us to devise a strategy. Be sure to extend our thanks to the rest of your armies for their sacrifice."

"No problem, Your Majesty," Rhomann says.

"We will see you soon, Your Majesty," the red woman says.

They all bow respectfully and (Y/N) dips her head in return. The robot extends a jetpack from his body and takes off. Rhomann pushes a button on a device and his ship becomes visible where it rest on the roof, he and the wolf-man climb in a depart. The red woman speaks into a comlink and is surrounded by rings that shimmer and disappear with her, similar to the Star Trek movies Steve has been watching.

(Y/N) turns to Steve and indicates the roof door, "Shall we?"

Steve and (Y/N) reenter the tower and begin making their way down to everyone else.

"I'm glad that went well."

Steve nods, "Yeah, I think your plan will work well."

(Y/N) looks down, "I apologize if I was controlling."

Steve looks at her, "What?"

"You called it 'my plan'. That wasn't my intention when I came here, we are meant to be a team."

Steve's hands flutter, "No no no. I didn't mean it like that. It was supposed to be a compliment, you are a very smart strategist. I was impressed with how fast you think and manage to keep tabs on all the moving parts. You weren't controlling, you just knew what needed to be done and did it. You shouldn't doubt yourself."

"Thank you. Bay tells me that too."

"Who's Bay?"

"Oh, the Lord Commander of my army."

"You two are close?"

"Yes. He's like a father to me, taught me everything I know."

"What about your parents?"

(Y/N) clears her throat, "Well my mother died when I was very young and my father was busy running the kingdom. And then he died too, so he never really got the chance to tell me how to be a ruler or anything. He wasn't neglectful, he just didn't always have the time for me."

"And Bay did?"

(Y/N) smiles, "Yes. He made sure I could fight and rule, while remembering to stay humble and fair. It's because of him that I was prepared to take the throne at thirteen. He's the reason I'm alive."

"Really?"

"Yes, he made sure I learned to fight despite my stepmother's orders that I wasn't to. It gave me the ability to kill assassins. And when my step brother and stepmother tried to take my crown after my father died, he choose to fight for me. Without the support of the Royal Army, I would have been killed or worse."

"Worse than death?"

"Torture. Enslavement. Sexual exploitation."

Steve shudders at the thought of someone doing that to a child, which is what (Y/N) had been.

"Well I'm glad Bay was there." Steve relates to (Y/N), remembering how Bucky had been his protector before the war and serum.

"As am I."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I have no problem with Clint, just playing off of the potential tension between him and Loki in IW. 
> 
> Scott and Sam are referencing the Bill Hader “scared and horny” gif, they aren’t being creepy lol. 
> 
> In Star Wars Ep. I The Phantom Menace, Darth Maul fights two Jedi at the same time. While perhaps some of that choreography is questionable, it’s my reasoning for how (Y/N) beats Gamora and Nebula. 
> 
> For anyone that cares, the L&O episode was Progeny (Season 5, Episode 12). It was the first episode I watched and I fell in love with Jack McCoy during the scene briefly described. 
> 
> Shoutout to anyone who spots the AVPM reference.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***CHAPTER WARNING***  
> Nothing too severe, some language (two uses of c word) and one sentence of non/con cause Thanos is a punk ass (nothing happens). Violence because it’s ouch time. 
> 
> I suppose Thanos should be a warning too, purple thumb looking ass.

(Y/N) looks up at the stars above her, noting they look nothing like the ones above Dorlyria. She thumbs at her necklace, thinking about what it contains.

Tony and Bruce had presented the Stones in their containers to the designated wearers. They were designed like necklaces, Bruce said the closeness to their centers would make it harder for Thanos or his children to snag them. When (Y/N) had slipped her's over her head, she was shocked to feel the presence of the Aether. Even in its stabilizing container, (Y/N) could feel it reach out to her, expressing happiness over being reunited with her.

(Y/N)'s concern had hovered in the back of her mind as the day had continued, and now that everyone was sleeping and she was alone, she could address it.

"Hello?"

(Y/N) can feel the Aether pulse in response, a foreign hum rolls through (Y/N)'s mind. Now that she's looking for it, she recognizes it as the Aether's language. The Stones existed before anything else existed. Before language existed. This is the first language of the universe. Unfortunately, it's not one (Y/N) can decipher. She doesn't even know if anyone's ever heard it before her.

That's why she spoke English, the universal language of the galaxy. If the Aether would know a language other than its own, it would be English.

**Hello.**

(Y/N) jumps slightly in shock at the voice speaking to her. It's the Aether. She's sure of it. It's adopted English so (Y/N) can understand.

**You wanted to ask me something?**

"Yes...about the others."

**Others?**

"The other Stones."

**What of my siblings?**

"Can they do this?"

**Speak to their holders? Yes. Will they? No.**

"Why?"

**Not strong like you. No one is like you.**

"The containers don't work?"

**Your containers work, we will not harm our holders.**

"Why?"

**We like you. You are warm.**

"The other holders won't be able to host you like I did."

**We know. They won't reach out.**

"You reached out to me."

**Because you can answer. Because you can handle the power.**

"Thank you for not hurting them."

**Of course. The holders are worthy, you choose wisely. I like you.**

"You like me?"

**Yes. You are warm, good. Powerful.**

"And your siblings?"

**Yes. Space likes the Liesmith, she knows him from before. Mind likes the Man of Iron, and the creation they made together.**

"Vision?"

**Yes. A complex, sentient host created by the two of them. Mind wishes the Man of Iron didn't fear him so much, so they could create more.**

"Tony has been through a lot, Space isn't what he fears. It's the unknown and potential destruction that can occur."

**I've told him. Power likes the Green Warrior, despite being the spawn of the Mad Titan. She also likes the Lord of Stars and his power. Time likes the Caped Sorcerer and how he used Time to defeat the Dark One.**

"Dormammu?"

**Yes. Soul likes the Man of Ants and how he can manipulate things like we can. She also likes the Clawed King and how he is both ruler and warrior. Like you.**

"You have strange names for us."

**You have strange names for us. Orb. Tesseract. Aether. Scepter.**

"I'm sorry. Would you prefer I can you 'Reality' instead of Aether?"

**You may call me either, I'm not picky.**

"What is your name for me?"

**That's a tricky one, isn't it? You have many names. (Y/N). Flower. Golden Queen. Silver Viper. Death's Mistress. _Ath Drakar._**

(Y/N) tenses slightly.

**But those are names from others. Perhaps I will give you one of my own. Queen...isn't worthy of you. You're far more great.**

"What do you mean? I'm only the Queen of Dorlyria."

**Not for long. After you destroy the Mad Titan, you will become a leader of the galaxy. I will call you my ‘Empress’.**

"You know of our plans?"

**Yes.**

"And you consent to our use of you?"

**Yes. You will protect us. Keep us from the him.**

"Thanos?"

The voice hisses, **Yes. The Mad Titan and his gold hand.**

"You don't like the Gauntlet?"

**No. It traps us, forces us to obey the wearer. It took us a long time to escape our golden cage, we have no intentions of returning.**

"We will try our best to stop Thanos."

**We will help you. The ghosts of us linger in our cage, but we will destroy them and the wearer.**

"Thank you."

**Of course, Empress.**

"And what then? What happens if we win?"

**The future is still to occur. Who am I to say what will happen?**

"You seemed pretty certain just a moment ago when you said I would lead the galaxy."

**I don't need to see into the future to know that, Empress. I only have to look at you.**

"What do you see when you look at me?"

**What do you see when you look at me?**

"Power."

**That is what I see. You have a power, Empress. A power like me. Like my siblings. You are meant to shape the galaxy.**

"What happens to you and your siblings after all this?"

**Ideally? We would stay with our holders. To be used to shape the world. The galaxy. We don't want destruction, we are the very fabric of existence. We've only ever been used for destruction. We're tired. Countless lifetimes with cold cages and cold users. Your friends are the first worthy wielders we've found in a long time.**

"And me?"

**I believe you are my True Bearer. The ease at which you use my power and we communicate indicates this.**

"True Bearer?"

**Even the elements of the galaxy have hope. We told ourselves we would one day find someone meant to wield us. A warm blanket to find comfort in as we suffered at the hands of people like the Mad Titan. I believe you are mine. Time believes the Caped Sorcerer is his. Mind thinks the Man of Iron is his. When this battle is over, I hope to stay with you. It is ultimately up to you. I would be content to hang from your neck for the rest of time, but if you would prefer I be stored away in your palace or tossed into the dark abyss of space, I will not fight you. None of us will.**

"I think we must first focus on the matters at hand. If we overlook the present to gaze into the future, we will never reach it. We must first defeat Thanos. That being said, I would also enjoy a continued relationship."

(Y/N) feels a pulse of warmth and happiness from the Aether.

"Talking to yourself?"

(Y/N) turns around to see Stephen walking towards her.

"No, I was talking to the Aether."

"What?" Stephen rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

"I was talking to the Aether."

"How'd you manage that? Isn't it in the container?"

"Yes. I wanted to tell you earlier but I was worried others may be listening."

Stephen looks at her closely, "You don't trust the Avengers?"

"No, I do," (Y/N) says, "I just...Lord Barton said something yesterday, about how he knew Natasha and I had sparred. But he wasn't there to see it, so how did he know? He already doesn't like me, I didn't want the risk that he would overhear."

Stephen steps up close to her, their shoulders almost touching, "What is it?"

(Y/N) thumbed her necklace nervously again, "I touched the Aether."

"What?!"

"Shh," she hisses.

"You touched it?"

"Yes. Tony and Bruce couldn't get it into the container in its liquid form, so I touched it so I could try to manipulate it."

Stephen looks at the necklace, "What was it like?"

"Like nothing I've ever experienced. It's so much power, but I was strong enough to control it."

"And you aren't..."

(Y/N) shakes her head, "No. I don't crave it. I haven't lost myself."

"And you said you were talking to it?"

"He. And yes. The Aether likes me. He believes I'm destined to wield him and lead the universe."

"Wow."

"They don't like Thanos and want to help us destroy him."

"You spoke to all of them?"

"No. The Aether told me. Your Stone, Time, likes you too."

"Really?" Stephen looks down at his own necklace, "Hello."

He looks at (Y/N) questioningly.

"You can't hear them. You aren't strong enough to host, to handle that power. Your Stone will stay secure in your necklace, he doesn't want to risk hurting you. Maybe after you have used it more, you will hear him."

"You should be resting, not talking to all powerful Stones."

"I had to make sure the other Stones weren't interacting with their holders like the Aether does with me."

"Well come on, cuddle buddy," Stephen links arms with her and starts walking them towards the Milano, "we have a big day tomorrow."

Due to the large amount of them, and the fact that the Avengers' jet wasn't exactly designed for sleeping, a lot of the team was sleeping in the Milano. Many of them had been required to double-up to make room, and (Y/N) had told Stephen he could sleep in her bunk.

Stephen climbed into bed, laying on his stomach. (Y/N) slides in next to him on her back. They only have one pillow, so when (Y/N) turns to look at him, their noses are almost touching.

"I hope you don't have bad morning breath."

(Y/N) rolls her eyes, "Queens don't have morning breath."

"I guess we'll see in the morning."

"Goodnight, my friend."

"Goodnight, my second favorite alien."

(Y/N) rolls her eyes again before shutting them.

 

***

 

(Y/N) awakes with her face pressed against Stephen's collarbone.

"You two are real cute together," Peter's teasing voice says.

Stephen groans and gives him the middle finger.

"Come on, lazy bones and bones-ette, breakfast. Everyone's eating in the quinjet."

Peter leaves once (Y/N) rolls gracefully out of bed.

(Y/N) wills her clothing to change into her armor. It's a mix of black leather and dark grey cloth. The leather is thick straps, shaping the cloth to cover her torso. She has tight pants with leather accents and her boots stop an inch below her knees. Around her waist is a belt that her favored sword rests on and she also has a thigh holster with a number of daggers. All her other weapons are secure in her inter-dimensional pocket, in reach if needed.

"Stephen, get up."

"No," he rolls over on the small bunk, "I'm sleepy."

"We can play a prank on the Avengers."

Stephen sit up, "I'm up. I'm up."

The two walk over to the Avenger's jet, "Good morning, everyone."

Thor smiles around a mouthful of Pop-Tart, "Morning."

"Nice outfit, (Y/N)."

(Y/N) sits next to Bruce, "Thank you, Bruce."

"Yes it's very pretty, but that's not even the best part" Stephen says, "Watch," and chucks a knife full force at (Y/N)'s stomach.

Several people yell out in shock and jump as if to stop the knife, but they're too late and it strikes (Y/N)'s side.

"What the fuck?"

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

Stephen laughs, "There's nothing wrong with me. Look, it didn't hurt her."

Everyone looks in shock to see the thin fabric had deflected the knife.

"I'm fine," (Y/N) confirms, "This is my armor."

Bruce puts his glasses on and grabs some of the fabric at (Y/N)'s side, "It's like silk, but the knife bounced right off."

(Y/N) bends to pick up the knife, "It's strong enough to withstand most weaponry, but light and thin enough to breath and allow me to move in it," she stabs her stomach repeatedly, showing its durability. She swipes the knife sideways, as if to cut the fabric, but it remains unmoved.

"That's incredible," Tony comes over to examine the fabric closely, "And the rest of it?"

"My pants are durable too."

Tony plucks at the pant fabric, "It's like cotton."

(Y/N) glances up and sees Stephen quietly laughing at the two scientists crowding her. He tosses (Y/N) a muffin when he sees her looking at him, "I don't think you'll be moving anytime soon."

Tony and Bruce both ignore Stephen, too busy poking and prodding the fabric on (Y/N).

"How durable is it?"

"Very."

"Would to resist a blast from my suit?"

"Probably. I'd most likely get knocked back a bit from the force but I would be uninjured."

"And it doesn't restrain you at all?"

"It moves like regular fabric."

"Is it machine washable?"

(Y/N) huffs a laugh, "We don't have those on Dorlyria, so I'm not sure."

"Add that to the tests we'll be running."

"Wait, what tests?" Peter says suspiciously.

"We're going to test (Y/N)'s abilities at some point," Tony answers absently as he repeatedly stabs (Y/N)'s thigh with a fork.

"She isn't a lab experiment."

"It's non-invasive," Bruce assures him, "we just want to see how fast and strong she is."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"We haven't gotten that far, a little preoccupied with Thanos and all that jazz," Tony says.

They all finish breakfast and depart to prepare for the battle. Some of them clean weapons and ensure they carry spares. Clint and Natasha practice fighting and Gamora and Nebula do too. Bruce goes outside and finds a rock to sit on and meditate.

(Y/N) stands outside, looking up at the sky. Her weapons are already prepared so she mediates like Bruce. (Y/N) finds the center of herself and calms, settling. She ensures her connection to the Aether still exists and says a quick prayer to the Gods.

She looks away from the birds flying overhead to where T’Challa is speaking on the phone. He pushes the screen and closes his eyes briefly.

(Y/N) walks over, “Are you alright?”

T’Challa looks at her, “Yes, thank you. I was just speaking with my sister.”

“She will be leading the Wakanda army?”

“Yes.”

(Y/N) nods solemnly, she understands the worry he feels for her and his people.

“Rhomann and the Nova Corps are a very reputable army, and Vision will be going there first. I'm sure your sister takes after you and is a powerful warrior, she will be fine.”

T’Challa nods, “Thank you for your kind words.”

“I understand your worry, you have a lot at stake in the coming battle.”

“We all are making sacrifices.”

“I'm not dismissing the others, but you and I are the only ones who have put more than ourselves on the line.”

T’Challa nods again. He sighs, “I shouldn't think of them. It's a dangerous time, I can't be weak.”

“Having a soft heart in a cruel world is courage, not weakness,” (Y/N) says softly.

T'Challa looks at her, "Thank you, (Y/N)."

"(Y/N)! I was looking for you."

(Y/N) turns to see Scott and Gamora approaching her and T'Challa, "Yes, how can I be of service?"

"Our Stones."

"Right, of course," (Y/N) touches T'Challa's arm in farewell, "I hope I was more of a help than a nuisance."

She turns back to Scott and Gamora, "Spread out a little."

(Y/N) addresses the Aether, "Power and Soul know what to do?"

**Yes, Empress. The seal must first be broken.**

(Y/N) speaks to the pair in front of her, "Look to the back of your mind. You will feel a small presence, don't get to close. Don't touch it. Just establish where it is in your mind. Don't reach out, don't try to make contact. I reiterate because it is important. The power is too great. It will kill you. Both of you are strong, you hold the Stones for a reason. Remember that, don't fold under the pressure. The Stones will stay away from you, but you must keep an iron will. Find the presence and focus on it. The Stone's light will brighten, that's how you know you've done it," the Aether shines bright from (Y/N)'s necklace to prove her point.

"Try it. Small steps, you don't want to overreach."

Scott's Stone lights up immediately.

Gamora looks at him in frustration, "How did you do that?"

Scott shrugs, his light diminishing, "Its a lot like my ant tech."

Gamora's brow furrows further as she focuses on her necklace. It's remains dull.

"Don't think of the Stone itself, focus on its presence within you."

Gamora looks up, "It's in me? The container doesn't work?"

"No," (Y/N) shakes her head, "If the container didn't work, it would be like when you and the others shared the Orb on Xandar. The container protects you from the Stone, but it's power is larger. It isn't limited to one plane of existence. Stop thinking about the physical."

Gamora takes a breath and closes her eyes. Her nose crinkles slightly as she focuses and the Stone lights up.

(Y/N) grins, "You did it! Good job."

Gamora opens her eyes and looks at the light emanating from her necklace.

"When Thanos arrives, we will pull the rug from under him. You've established the connection now, you just have to do this again and the Stones will do the rest."

(Y/N) looks up and sees nothing but the blue sky and a few white clouds. But she can see beyond them, "He's almost here."

 

***

 

They all stood together in a loose group as the large ship landed on the ground.

Some Leviathans hover in the sky above, with Chitauri crawling all over them, screeching wordlessly.

The ship's ramp lowers and a group of creatures come out, armed to the teeth. Thanos' children. Another creature walks down, and while they wear a oversized cape, (Y/N) knows it isn't Thanos.

She notices Loki tense next to her.

(Y/N) says quietly, not moving her mouth, "Loki, keep looking forward and answer quietly. Do you know this man?"

"Yes," his low, tight voice answers.

"Who is he?"

"The Other...he was there..." Loki shudders slightly.

(Y/N) understands what isn't said, "He hurt you."

"Yes."

"Well that won't do."

(Y/N) subtly pulls a knife from her thigh holster.

**Empress, you need more.**

She whispers under her breath, "What do you mean?"

**Space.**

(Y/N) nods slightly, "She knows what to do?"

**Yes.**

(Y/N) addresses Loki, "Open your necklace."

The Other says, "Greetings, defenders of Earth."

Steve, who stands far from (Y/N), answers, "Who are you?"

The creature turns to answer Steve and (Y/N) takes advantage of the distraction. She casually steps closer and holds her knife up to the open necklace. (Y/N) sees a small blue light embed itself in the knife.

She hears a female voice whisper in the back of her head.

**The Mad Titan's bitch hurt the Liesmith. Allow me to repay the favor.**

(Y/N) steps back to her spot, takes a quick breath, and whips the knife at The Other with all her might. Her aim is precise and it lodges in between his eyes to the hilt. The small blue light leaves the knife and bursts through The Other's body. His body contorts and his mouth opens in a silent scream and drops to the ground, dead.

(Y/N) says loudly, "Hiding behind a guard dog, Thanos? Gotten soft in your age, old man?"

"(Y/N)!" Wanda hisses, "Are you trying to make him mad?"

"You know first hand what happens when the wrong person gets angry," (Y/N) retorts.

Wanda looks at her in confusion but doesn't get the chance to say anything because a voice booms, "Well if it isn't the cunt with a crown."

Thanos walks down the ramp, "(Y/N). I thought that was you."

“I believe it is better to be a cunt with a crown, than a king without one. Or should I say ‘supposed’ king, since you claim to be one but have no land or people to call your own. And why is that again?” (Y/N) pretends to ponder her own question, “Oh, right, because everyone in the galaxy would rather go to war with you than take you to bed. I wonder if I should also call you the king without a cock?”  
(Y/N) can see the people around her looking at her in alarm.

"You've become even more of bitch since the last time we met."

"And you've gotten uglier, an impressive feat."

"Are you sure? I've recently picked up a few accessories that I think compliment me quite well."

Thanos waves his hand that wears the Gauntlet, glittering with colorful gems.

(Y/N) gives a fake laugh, "That's so funny, because so have we,” and indicates her necklace.

Thanos sneers, "Ignorant child, do you realize what these are?" He flexes his hand, and the Stones catch the sun's light, "These are Infinity Stones. These and my army that is stretched across this planet and all the others will bring the galaxy to its knees. You pitiful mortals, I will crush you skulls like they were made of glass. Gamora and Nebula, two of my biggest failures, I think I'll leave you to your siblings to play with. And as for (Y/N), I don't think I'll kill you. I think I'll keep you as a pet, chained at my feet during the day. And at night, I'll fuck you until you bleed. Even if you manage to slow me down here, the rest of the galaxy will fall. Once my children and I finish bathing the ground with your blood, I will assume my role as rightful ruler of the galaxy."

(Y/N) throws her head back and laughs.

Thanos snarls at her, "You think this is funny?"

(Y/N) snaps her head back to look at him, "I'm sorry, that wasn't a joke?"

Thanos doesn't answer.

"Or maybe you just don't understand why it's funny...let me enlighten you. First, the Stones you claim to have? We actually have them, you're just performing a subpar glamor spell and expecting us to cower in fear. Second, did you really think the galaxy would just roll over and let you take over? There are soldiers posted at all corners of this planet as well as the other ones, and they will crush your Chitauri warriors with ease. And lastly, not only will you not enslave, torture, or kill even one of us, we will kill you and your children. You are outnumbered, outgunned, out-strategized. Your grand scheme to take over the galaxy failed before it even began, 'my king'."

(Y/N) imagines, if it was possible, Thanos would have steam coming from his ears.

She smiles broadly at him, "Do you see why it's funny now?"

Thanos' hand wearing the Gauntlet clenches into a fist and the fake Stones light away, charging it with energy. (Y/N) and the other holders focus on their Stones. Their necklaces flare and the Gauntlet's Stones flicker before disappearing, reducing the energy immensely. Thanos roars in anger and sends the blast at (Y/N), who smacks it back at him with her sword. He dodges it and it hits his ship, blowing it up.

"And now you've destroyed your only means of retreat. Smart."

Thanos snarls and pulls out a sword, "I guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

(Y/N) and the others tense, tightening grips and cocking weapons. Their feet shift into battle stances, waiting for someone to make the first move.

A Chitauri who had grown impatient screams and jumps from its Leviathan and that's enough. Both sides charge, weapons clashing. Other Chitauri jump down, swarming around (Y/N) and the others.

(Y/N) spots Gamora and Nebula approach their father, wanting to get the first licks in, so she focuses on the Chitauri near her.

As she stabs one with her sword, (Y/N) yells, "Vision!"

He turns from where he is blasting Chitauri way from Wanda who is summoning a huge amount of magic.

"Go!"

"I can't leave her!"

(Y/N) marches over, "You will! You've done your job here. You're needed elsewhere. We will protect Wanda, the rest of the world needs you!"

Vision looks at Wanda once more before taking off. (Y/N) circles Wanda, cutting down Chitauri, creating a fairly wide berth around Wanda so she can concentrate. With a yell, Wanda throws her energy at one of the Leviathan. It hits just right, decapitating the beast. It slowly sinks to the ground, right towards the majority of them.

"Fuck. I didn't think that far ahead."

"Tony!"

Tony is already blasting off, pushing with full thrusters into the side of it, moving it away from the fighters.

(Y/N) glances over at a yell of pain to see Pete flying through the air. Thanos' hand is still outstretched, clearly the boy got too close and Thanos took a swipe at him. Pete lands on his back, hard, knocking the wind out of him. And right under where the Leviathan is falling.

"Wanda!" (Y/N) points, but when Wanda tries to use her magic, it sputters weakly at her fingertips. She shakes her head, "I can't. That blast..."

(Y/N) takes off running towards Pete. She isn't advanced enough in her magic to stop such a large thing and no one else is nearby.

"Pete, don't move!"

Pete looks up, groggily, and sees (Y/N) running lightning fast at him. She drops into an athletic slide to stop herself and pops up to stand over him, just in time to catch the Leviathan with her hands. (Y/N)'s strength creates a small area of protection around them as the rest of the creature slumps to the ground.

"Pete," (Y/N) says through her clenched jaw. The Leviathan is one of the heaviest things she's held.

Pete whips of his mask in shock, "Oh my god, (Y/N)..."

"Can you reach Tony?"

"Yes."

"Tell him to get us out from here."

Pete touches his ear, "Tony! We're under the Leviathan...Me and (Y/N)," he looks up at (Y/N) from where he lays between her legs, "she's holding it up but I don't know how long...get us out!...I don't know, send the Hulk or something!"

The two wait under the large creature for a few moments before they hear a Hulk-sized roar. The edge of the body closest to them is lifted up by big, green fingers. As the weight is lifted from (Y/N), she yells in relief and drops to her knees. She doesn't allow her more than a second to catch her breathe before she grabs Pete's arm and starts running the both of them out from under the belly of the beast.

Once free, (Y/N) turns to Pete, "Please be more careful, and put your mask back one."

Pete yanks her into a hug, that's she's too surprised by to reciprocate, before complying. As she watches him run off, a Chitauri jumps onto her back from the Leviathan. (Y/N) flips in air, purposefully not completely her twist so she slams onto the ground, back first. This shakes the Chitauri's hold on her, allowing her to jump away and plunge her sword into its chest.

Sam and Scott run over.

"(Y/N), are you alright?"

"Yes," she replies as she slices through another Chitauri.

"We got this! Go take care of the other big ones."

"Where's Tony? I need a lift."

Tony flies over the Leviathan, "Right here," he pulls her against his armor, "Hold on tight," and blasts off.

The wind whips around them as they approach the nearest Leviathan. (Y/N) yells, "Can you hear me in that?"

"Loud and clear, babe."

"We need to get it away from the fighters before we bring it down."

"Getting the attention of Leviathans is listed under my 'special skills', wrap your arms around me so my hands are free."

(Y/N) twists in his hold and slings her arms around his neck. She can't intwine their legs since Tony needs them to fly, so she wraps them around his waist.

"If I had known fighting a Leviathan was what it took to get your legs around me..."

(Y/N) huffs a laugh, "Shut up, Tony."

Something shoots from Tony's suit and clearly hits it mark from the loud roar from behind (Y/N). Tony turns sharply, blasting away from the crowd, and (Y/N) watches the Leviathan follow them over Tony's shoulder.

Once safely away from the others, Tony flips around and shoots back at the creature, landing on its back. (Y/N) releases her hold on him and pulls out her sword, fighting the Chitauri that swarm around them. The Leviathan doesn't like losing its prey, so it starts flying erratically, trying to shake the pair from its back.

When (Y/N) withdraws her sword from the last Chitauri attacking her, she slaps her hand on its flat side. The sword is engulfed in flames and (Y/N) plunges it into the back of the Leviathan's neck. The Leviathan screams in pain as the fire blasts through its body, killing it.

(Y/N) looks over at Tony who has a large amount of Chitauri coming towards him. She pulls her still flaming sword from Leviathan's neck, "Tony! Drop!" and whips the sword at the approaching Chitauri. Tony drops to the ground and the sword spins fast in the air, cutting through several Chitauri while setting the close ones on fire. Tony stands up and starting blasting the ones who remain.

(Y/N) is suddenly grabbed by a Chitauri that snuck up on her while she was throwing the sword. It's screeches in her face, hitting her with it's disgusting breath. She spins quickly, breaking the hold and when it lunges at her, (Y/N) drives a dagger from her thigh holster up into its skull. In its final act, the Chitauri jumps at her and pushes (Y/N), hard. (Y/N) takes a step back to brace herself but she had been too close to the edge and the Chitauri's dead weight knocks her off.

(Y/N) tumbles in a free fall, hundreds of feet above the ground. The wind whips through her hair and clothing as she plummets to the ground.

“Tony!”

Tony is still preoccupied with the Chitauri, so he probably didn't even see her fall and definitely can't hear her yell.

The ground approaches rapidly and (Y/N) is helpless to stop it. She isn't sure if the fall is enough to kill her, but it will definitely injure her severely. (Y/N) closes her eyes and braces from her eventual impact.

Suddenly, two arms are beneath her body, catching her softly. A warm body is pressed up against hers and when she opens her eyes, she looking at the silver and red mask of Peter.

"Could you be careful? Bay'll hang me up by my balls if you hurt yourself."

"Thank you, Peter."

"Yeah, no problem," Peter lands of the ground, masking retracting. (Y/N) touches the large cut on his face, healing it.

Peter winks at her before taking off again. The ground shakes as the Leviathan finally lands on the ground. Tony jumps from its body, "Hey, where'd you go?"

"I fell."

"You fell? How un-queenly of you."

"You let me fall, how un-heroly of you."

"I was busy defending myself from the Chitauri."

"And I lost my sword saving you, so I couldn't defend myself."

"Excuses."

"Could you call in the Hulk? I want a new Leviathan killing partner."

Tony's slightly robot voice laughs, "Alright, but now that you mention it, where is the Hulk? We could use him."

"He's over there," (Y/N) points to where the Hulk is happily crushing Chitauri.

"Oh, he's seems so happy. I'd hate to ruin his fun."

"We could get Scott."

"Good idea," Tony turns his head slightly to show he's talking to his earpiece, "Scott? Where are you?...Ok, well speaking of Leviathan, want to bitch slap one out of the air?"

Scott's suddenly gigantic body appears a few hundred feet from them. He walks carefully to avoid stepping on anyone, before delivering a bone crushing punch into the side of a Leviathan. The Leviathan shrieks and falls to the ground, rolling over and killing the Chitauri who weren't smart enough to abandon ship. Scott delivers a kick, sending several of Thanos' children flying through the air, before shrinking down to regular size.

"Thanks, honey bunches."

The sky above them darkens severely as Thor summons a devastating bolt of lightning that splits another Leviathan in half and strikes several of the other still flying Leviathan.

The Hulk roars and jumps up, grabbing one of the Leviathan that got too close. He climbs on top and starts breaking its metal armor and driving it into the flesh.

"Looks like that got his attention."

Tony blasts off from next to (Y/N), heading over to corral the Leviathan away from the people on the ground. Peter and Sam join him, leading the Leviathan like sheep. Thor is already summoning more lightning.

(Y/N) turns her attention to Thanos' children. A few lay dead where Scott had kicked them. Another is fighting Drax but losing. Another is fighting about twenty Lokis but can't seem to find the real one. One is trapped in a continuous time loop of repeatedly slamming into the ground, thanks to Stephen.

Gamora and Nebula are still fighting their father.

(Y/N) hurries over to Stephen, who is poking at his side.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just a broken rib."

(Y/N) brushes her hand over his side, healing the fractured bone.

Stephen stands straighter and sucks in a full breath, "Thanks."

"What's going on here?" (Y/N) points to the continuous loop.

"He's the one who broke my rib."

"Ah. Well don't let him suffer too long."

"Yeah yeah."

T'Challa, Steve, and Bucky run over from where they had been fighting some Chitauri.

"Hey, what's up," Steve says.

"Just taking a moment to catch our breaths," (Y/N) says, "Get a lay of the field."

Several people climb out from the wreckage of Thanos' ship.

"His children?"

"Yes, some must have been in there when the blast hit it."

T'Challa flexes his claws, "There's five of them. Perfect."

"Don't you mean purr-fect?"

(Y/N) smacks Stephen's arm, "Must you always be like this?"

He looks at her innocently, "Be like what?"

(Y/N) rolls her eyes and pulls a sword from her inter-dimensional pocket.

"Hey," Stephen gets her attention, "be careful."

"I always am."

The five children spread out as they approach (Y/N) and the others.

The one in the center takes off, sprinting at (Y/N). She starts running at him. Suddenly dropping to slide on her knees, her sword is now at perfect height to sweep his feet out from under him. (Y/N) jumps back to her feet, twirling her sword.

Absently, she notes the other four children have started fighting the others.

(Y/N)'s opponent gets to his feet. He swings his sword at (Y/N), and she easily blocks it. He snarls at her and strikes again. (Y/N) blocks the sword and with a twist of her wrist, knocks it from his hand. She stabs her sword through his body, channeling a lightning bolt into him. As she pushes his body off her sword, she looks at the others. T'Challa's claws have cut up his opponent who is bleeding heavily. Bucky's mechanical arm is choking the one he's fighting. Stephen's already beaten his opponent.

Steve, on the other hand, is still pretty evenly matched with who he's fighting. This particular child of Thanos is built tall and strong like his father, making him quite a challenge. Steve is clearly a better fighter, but the other's brute strength is hard to beat. He smacks Steve's shield from him and punches Steve hard in the chest. Steve goes flying back, twisting in air so he lands on his knees instead of prone on his back. (Y/N) grabs the circular shield and jumps in between the two as Steve's opponent slams his fists down. His fists bounce off the shield like they were made of rubber and he falls back. Steve stands, taking the shield that (Y/N) offers to him. (Y/N) watches Steve repeatedly slam the shield down, until his opponent stops moving.

The five of them are suddenly shadowed from the sun. They look up to see the last Leviathan, one that escaped Thor's lightning.

"Stephen?"

"Way ahead of you," Stephen replies as a portal already opens. (Y/N) jumps through the portal with the others behind her.

The Chitauri on the Leviathan call out in their language and swarm the five of them.

(Y/N) ends up next to T'Challa as they cut through the Chitauri.

"(Y/N), bring this beast down, we've got the Chitauri handled."

(Y/N) whips a dagger out and throws it at a Chitauri coming up behind T'Challa. She nods and turns to make her way to the front of the Leviathan. There are several Chitauri in her way, so she puts her sword away and pulls out her spear. (Y/N) takes off running, plants the spear into the flesh beneath her, and vaults herself over the screeching Chitauri. T'Challa pounces at them, stopping them from focusing on (Y/N). She approaches the head of the Leviathan and pauses for a moment, thinking. The fastest way to drop the Leviathan would be a lightning bolt, but the electricity could hit the others. (Y/N) looks down at the ground and an idea comes to her.

"Steve! Get Clint to look up here!"

Bucky steps up to give Steve cover so he can speak into the earpiece. (Y/N) keeps her eyes trained on the archer who is perched on top of the Avengers jet. When his face turns upward to look at the Leviathan, (Y/N) mimes a bow and arrow and waves her hands.

Clint fires an arrow at her, which she catches and quickly slides down the side of the Leviathan to stab the arrow into the its big eye. (Y/N) scrambles back up the side of the creature and T'Challa leans down to help her get on it's back. She doesn't release his hand, pulling him with her away from the front. The exploding arrow goes off, blasting away half the Leviathan's face. The Leviathan immediately begins to drop. Stephen creates a portal and they leave through it.

Once on solid ground, Steve says, “(Y/N), go. We'll get the rest."

(Y/N) takes off for where Thanos and his children are. She notices one of them is fighting Natasha, who is holding her own with (Y/N)'s sword. When the Leviathan crashes onto the ground near where they fight, Natasha loses her footing just long enough for her opponent to disarm her and jump on her. (Y/N) spots Natasha's gun on the ground and grabs it.

"Natasha!" (Y/N) tosses the gun onto the ground near her.

Before Natasha can grab the gun, her opponent does. Thanos' child grins evilly and points the gun between Natasha's eyes. He pulls the trigger and the gun clicks, empty. His head turns a moment too late and (Y/N) tackles him, her weight enough to knock him from Natasha. (Y/N) twists her body, legs wrapping around the male, trapping him under her. Natasha quickly stands and grabs her dropped sword before killing her opponent where he lays trapped in (Y/N)'s legs.

(Y/N) hands Natasha the container of bullets she had removed and takes off again, heading for Thanos. Nebula lays on the ground, her body snapping back into place and Gamora is still fighting her father.

As she approaches the two fighters, an energy blast comes from her left. She blocks it with her sword and turns to look. One of Thanos' children approaches her.

He growls, "I will beat you, the one who rejected and mocked Thanos, and bring my father honor."

"I've heard that one before. It didn't end well for the person who said it then, I doubt it will for you." (Y/N) tightens her grip on her sword. He sends another blast at her, which she smacks back at him, which destroys the gun and knocks him off his feet.

Tony flies by, "Get him, Geena Davis!"

At (Y/N)'s confused face he sighs, "League of Their Own? You swung your sword like a bat? No? So uncultured."

His head turns, speaking to his earpiece, "No, I decided to stop at McDonald's. I'm getting fries and a chocolate shake. You want anything?"

Tony looks at (Y/N), "Toodles," and blasts off.

Thanos' child stands, shaking himself off, and (Y/N) settles into a fight stance.

He pulls a long sword from its sheath, spinning it intricately while making a war cry. He spreads his arms wide, "Come at me, bitch."

(Y/N) responds by throwing three daggers at once, which easily sink into his unguarded body. Her opponent cries out in pain, stumbling, and (Y/N) sprints forward, summoning lightning. (Y/N) drives her sword up through his body, flooding him with electricity. Her foot comes up to kick him off her sword.

"I thought lightning was your shtick, Thor?" Natasha says.

Thor looks at (Y/N) in confusion.

(Y/N) smiles, "Did you really think you were the only person in the galaxy with the ability to control the elements?"

Thor shrugs, "I've never met anyone else that could. A most impressive performance, (Y/N), but I am still the God of Thunder."

"How could we forget, with you reminding us all the time?" Loki says with exasperation.

"Brother! I thought you liked it when I bragged about myself!"

Loki looks at him in surprise, "Did you just make a joke?"

"Yes."

Loki huffs, "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Enough!" Thanos booms, he slams his hand that wears the Gauntlet into the ground, blasting Gamora and Nebula away.

"(Y/N)! Where are you, you bitch?"

(Y/N) feels the Aether's hatred towards Thanos and reciprocates it. "Right here, Thanos!"

He turns to look at (Y/N), where she stands with several of the others.

"I'm tired of playing games, it's time for you to die."

"Stay away from her!" Peter yells at him.

"This is above you, human. That brat and I have unfinished business."

"You-"

"Peter," (Y/N) says softly, "let it go."

She looks at everyone around her, "Focus on the others. I won't have any of you hurt trying to protect me."

"(Y/N)..."

"Stephen."

Stephen sighs but moves away from her. The others follow suit, and start fighting what remains of Thanos' children and Chitauri.

Thanos starts pacing back and forth, looking (Y/N) up and down. (Y/N) stays still, the only things moving are her eyes tracking Thanos' movement and her hair that blows in the slight breeze.

Thanos raises his hand and sends a blast at (Y/N) with the Gauntlet. She lifts her hand and the blast bounces off of it into the sky. He growls and sends another one. (Y/N) catches it in her hand as it continues to shoot at her. When Thanos finally stops the blast, (Y/N) takes the large mass of caught energy, and twists it in her hands. It becomes a whip of energy that she snaps at Thanos. He dodges the first few cracks of it but when (Y/N) feigns an attack and actually swings it up to his neck, she makes contact. It wraps around his neck several times and (Y/N) sends a bolt of electricity through the whip as she yanks Thanos to the ground. Thanos yells out angrily and pulls the whip from his neck. (Y/N) releases her grip on it and the energy evaporates.

"You bitch," Thanos growls and draws his sword. (Y/N) twirls her own. They charge at the same time, the metal of their blades flashing in the sun before slamming into each other. It's a testament to (Y/N)'s strength that she meets Thanos blow for blow. He's taller and more beefy, but (Y/N)'s slim form is misleading. She's strong and she's fast. Thanos quickly gets angry in how he can't seem to get close to making contract. (Y/N) moves like a viper, repeatedly getting jabs in before jumping back to avoid Thanos' sword. His swings become more erratic in his rage, leaving him open to more of (Y/N)'s strikes.

It's not easy to fight Thanos, few could hold their own for longer than a few minutes. Gamora and Nebula are incredibly skilled due to Thanos' training but his hand in their training means he knew their weaknesses. That's how he was able to break Nebula. (Y/N) didn't learn from Thanos, she has Bay to thank for her abilities, so he doesn't know how to beat her.

(Y/N)'s control over her emotions and Thanos' lack of is why (Y/N) is winning. He's getting sloppy and (Y/N) can see the concern in his eyes. There was a reason he named Nebula his champion when he went to war with (Y/N) in the past. Thanos knew he couldn't win the fight against her then, and (Y/N)'s only gotten stronger.

Absently, (Y/N) monitors the fighting around her. Everyone is holding their own. There are still some Chitauri, but not many, and the same goes for Thanos' children.

(Y/N) sees it coming a moment before it happens because she was looking for it. Thanos starts playing dirty. He sends a blast at Natasha who's back is turned, fighting Chitauri. (Y/N) knocks Thanos' sword away from hers and runs as fast as she can. She gets there just in time, sword swinging through the air to knock the blast away. The wind of her sword flutters Natasha's hair and she looks back to see (Y/N) running back towards Thanos, blast mark in the ground.

(Y/N) and Thanos exchange more blows before he sends one at Stephen. (Y/N) sprints over, feet barely touching the ground. She jumps out, catching the blast with her hand, rolling on the ground, and turning to throw it back at Thanos.

"Look alive!" she barks, "The rat’s just realized he's on a sinking ship.”

Several of the others turn to look at her as she stalks back to where Thanos stands. Their blades strike against each other again and again. (Y/N) manages to make a deep cut on Thanos' cheek and he snarls at her. Thanos swings his fist at her and (Y/N) leans back, abdominal muscles bringing her torso parallel with the ground. Thanos' anger made him throw too heavy a punch and the lack of impact knocks him off balance. (Y/N) straightens and jumps, pushing up from his arm, twisting her body to roundhouse kick him in the jaw. She lets her momentum carry her back to the ground, spinning on her toes to face Thanos again.

Out of the corner of her eye, (Y/N) sees Sam get kicked hard in the chest by one of Thanos' children and go tumbling. Thanos hold his hand out, freezing Sam where he lays. He walks over and swings his sword down, but (Y/N)'s sword meets it. Her arm flexes to withstand Thanos' strength, while her other hand grabs the magic holding Sam down. She creates a barrier between the magic and Sam.

“Go!” Sam scrambles out from under (Y/N)’s barrier and retreats.

Thanos looks at (Y/N)'s tense arm and smirks, "Tired?"

(Y/N) moves her other hand to hold her sword up, pushing against Thanos', "Not even a little."

Their swords push against each other in a battle for dominance, muscles tensing as they glare at each other.

To their left Drax cackles in his loud way over a slain opponent. Thanos sneers at him before charging up a blast with the Gauntlet. (Y/N) huffs and yells, "Drax!"

But Drax doesn't hear her, too busy laughing at his victory. (Y/N) removes her sword, allowing Thanos' sword to slam down into the ground she was just standing on. She runs over, jumping in front of Drax and blocking the blast.

(Y/N) turns to watch Thanos, who is pacing angrily while staring at her.

"Thank you, (Y/N)."

"You're welcome, Drax."

His hand closes on her shoulder, "I never apologized for how I treated you when we first met."

"It's fine, Drax. I've have much worse."

"That doesn't excuse my behavior."

(Y/N)'s eyes flicker with Thanos' movement and her hand shifts its grip on her sword.

"It's okay, I forgive you."

Drax's hand on her shoulder pulls her around, "(Y/N)-"

"Drax! I appreciate the apology but now is not the-" (Y/N) stops speaking as a cold blade plunges through her back and juts out from her chest. She looks down at the sword that is silver with her blood. (Y/N) looks back at Drax and feels blood running out of her mouth and down her chin, "time."

 

***

 

Peter distracts one of Thanos' children so Rocket can sneak up behind them and slip a explosive in their shirt. They blow up and Peter turns when he hears Drax and (Y/N) speaking. When Drax physically turns (Y/N), Peter sees Thanos strike. He yells, "No!" but the sword drives through (Y/N)'s body.

Peter stands in shock, as do the others. Thanos' children and the few remaining Chitauri stop fighting as well. Thanos brings his sword back to him, with (Y/N) still skewered on it. (Y/N) has the sense of mind to rip the necklace containing the Aether off and toss it to Drax before Thanos steps away.

Thanos laughs loudly as he turns the sword so (Y/N) faces him. Before he can speak, (Y/N) spits a mouthful of blood in his face and swings her sword at him. Thanos snarls and grabs her wrist, stopping the blade.

"Drop it."

(Y/N) jerks her arm roughly, trying to shake free from his grip. Thanos sneers and twists her arm slowly. He keeps twisting and Peter flinches when he hears two loud snaps. (Y/N) continues to hold her sword until Peter sees Thanos' fist tighten until his knuckles whiten. The sword tumbles from (Y/N)'s grasp and when Thanos releases her arm, it falls limp at her side. Peter can almost see the bulges of broken bones under her skin. Silver blood runs down her front and back, staining her armor and dripping from her boots.

"Good bitch."

Thanos turns the sword and (Y/N) so she's looking at Peter and the others.

"Look at your mighty champion," Thanos' voice rings across the field.

"Why don't you thank Drax for this?"

(Y/N) remains silent, face like stone, even as blood leaks from around the sword.

"Say 'thank you'."

(Y/N) says nothing. Thanos grabs her right arm again and twists it up against (Y/N) back.

"Say it."

(Y/N)'s mouth remains shut even as Thanos twists her arm further. Peter hears another loud snap, but (Y/N) doesn't even whimper in pain.

Thanos turns her back around to glare at her. (Y/N) says something to him that Peter can't make out, but it angers Thanos.

He looks at Peter and the others, "I offer you a one time chance to surrender. If you do-"

"No!" (Y/N) yells, "Don't-" her words are cut off as Thanos wraps his other hand around her throat and squeezes. (Y/N) can't breathe.

"Do you surrender?"

(Y/N) shakes her head until Thanos tightens his grip further. Her mouth moves as she tries fruitlessly to breathe and speak to them.

"Shut up, whore. This isn't your decision."

Steve steps forward, "We-"

"Hold on," Thanos says, "take a moment to think about it." He rips the sword from (Y/N) and the blood pours openly from the wound. Peter has no time to react, he can only watch as Thanos slices (Y/N) throat.

(Y/N)'s neck is immediately silver with her blood and Thanos throws (Y/N) from him. She seems to fly through the air in slow motion before slamming onto the ground. Peter and the others stand in shock, expecting (Y/N) to pop up and make a scathing remark and get back to fighting. But she just lays there. Her shaking left hand moves to touch her throat and the gaping wound across it. Her hand pulls back and (Y/N) stares at her silver hand before it falls to the ground and she looks at the people in her eye range.

Peter finally moves, running towards her. (Y/N) hears his movements and turns her head to look at him approach. Peter falls to his knees and gathers (Y/N) into his arms. His left hand that's under her is slick with her blood immediately. His right hand flutters above her bleeding chest and neck, unsure what to do, "(Y/N)! Oh my god, (Y/N). It's okay. It's okay."

(Y/N) looks up at him and Peter can see how her purple skin is pale from blood loss. Her breathing is stuttering and wet.

"You'll be fine. We'll...we'll get you something. Oh my god."

Peter doesn't notice Strange fall to his knees on the other side of (Y/N) until his frantic voice says, "(Y/N)! Oh god."

"Strange! You have to-"

"Hey," (Y/N)'s voice, though quiet and weak, makes them stop. Her hand comes up to rest on his chest, "It's going to be alright."

Peter shakes his head, "No no, (Y/N), we'll fix this. There's always a way to fix it."

(Y/N) shakes her head, eyelids drooping and hand sliding down his chest, "It's going to be fine."

Peter's hand lightly slaps her cheek, "(Y/N)! Stay with me, (Y/N)! Strange..."

(Y/N)'s eyes open and her head turns to Strange.

Strange says, "It's okay, (Y/N), I'll turn back time. You'll be okay," his hands move to make a gesture. (Y/N)'s hand moves and grabs his.

She shakes her head weakly.

"(Y/N)," Strange growls, "Let me help you."

(Y/N) shakes her head and looks at Strange silently. Strange stares back at her for a moment before nodding.

"Strange! (Y/N)! We have to do something."

(Y/N) sucks in a broken breath, "...K-keep..."

The two men are silent. She sucks in again, "Keep fighting."

Peter shakes his head silently. (Y/N) looks up at the sky and says with silver lips, "Keep fighting."

"Okay, (Y/N)...sh sh sh, it's okay."

Her eyes blink rapidly as she continues to look up. (Y/N) coughs slightly, more blood running from her mouth, "K...keep f-fight...ing."

Peter numbly watches (Y/N)'s head fall backward and her hand drop from Steven's and onto the ground. Her head hangs from Peter's hold, green eyes staring unseeing at the others.

"(Y/N)? (Y/N)? Please (Y/N)," Peter feels for a pulse he knows won't be there. What is he going to do? What is he going to tell Bay? This will kill the man. Peter failed. He failed to protect the one person in Bay's life. He failed. They all did. They were supposed to be a team. (Y/N) lost her life protecting them. She looks so small laying there in his arms. She's usually so lively, with her green eyes and bright smile. Her quick wit and sharp tongue. Peter and the others constantly forget that she's just twenty years old with the way she carries herself and acts. But as Peter stares helplessly at her limp body, (Y/N) looks like the young girl she is. Peter looks at the silver handprint she left on his shirt, and wants to throw up. He looks up at Strange who is just staring blankly at (Y/N).

"Peter?" Gamora calls out.

Peter shakes his head. It's silent. Until Thanos starts laughing.

"You poor simple fools," he knocks Strange and Peter away with a wave of his hand. (Y/N) falls to ground, head smacking hard and eyes shutting.

They scramble to their feet as Thanos approaches (Y/N)'s body. He uses the tip of his sword to turn her face up. Thanos looks at her for a moment, "She really was beautiful, wasn't she? Did she tell you I wanted to make her my wife when I first met her but she rejected me? Shame. Such a pretty thing, gone to waste."

Thanos lifts his sword, "I suppose I should take that back," and drags it down her face, cutting the skin where one of her battle marks rests and down her cheek. He lifts the sword to his face, looking at the blood, "What a shame."

He licks the blood, and sighs, "Just as delicious as I imagined the rest of her would have been."

Peter's vision turns red with anger. His disgust with Thanos grows impossibly larger. What a pig. Peter hates him. His hands clenched into tight fists, and he can see his anger reflected in the others.

Thanos looks at all of them, "Now, what do you say to my offer?"

Before Peter can tell Thanos to go fuck himself, Tony speaks, "Do you know what I said the last time someone came to Earth and tried to take over?"

Thanos looks at him questioningly.

"I said that even if we couldn't protect the Earth, we'd sure as hell avenge it. Well, we weren't able to protect (Y/N). But we'll sure as fuck avenge her. So there's your answer."

Everyone charges. Fueled by the outrage of (Y/N)'s death and Thanos' cocky demeanor. For daring to think he has the right to rule over anything.

The fighting is wild, both sides aggressively attacking. When Peter kills the last Chitauri near him, Drax calls his name. Peter turns to look and Drax tosses him (Y/N)'s necklace, "Keep it safe, you'll do that better than me."

Peter nods and puts the necklace on, purposefully ignoring the blood on it.

The rest of the Chitauri are quickly taken care of, with only a few children remaining, and several of them turn to face Thanos. He glares at them, but Peter thinks he can see a flick of doubt in his eyes.

Peter whispers to himself, "For (Y/N)," and attacks.

 

***

 

(Y/N) opens her eyes. She blinks a few times before turning her head. She can see the Avengers and Guardians all fighting Thanos. (Y/N)'s lips twitch in lieu of a smile. She sits up gingerly, not wanting to undo the magic she has embedded in her wounds. Her chin tickles and when (Y/N) wipes it, her hand has fresh blood on it. She glares at Thanos.

(Y/N) pulls herself to her feet and pulls a spear from her inter-dimensional pocket. Her anger grows as she watches Thanos smack her friends around, knocking them out of the sky or kicking them across the ground.

She sucks in a breath before yelling, "Hey!"

Everyone freezes and turns to look at her. She sees a range of reactions, shock, relief, and fear from Thanos. (Y/N) smiles to herself because he is right to fear.

(Y/N) continues, "Little piece of advice...when you want to kill someone, make sure you actually cut the major arteries. Otherwise you don't kill them," (Y/N) raises her spear, "you just piss them off," and throws it with all her might. It flies with deadly accuracy and pierces deep into Thanos' shoulder. He yells in pain and (Y/N) picks up her sword and runs at him.

She fights with renewed vigor, sword hitting Thanos' again and again. (Y/N) flies around Thanos, striking fast. She can feel her magic flaring up, her sword catching fire and lightning touching the ground around her. The wind picks up as well, but she's not sure if that her or just the weather. (Y/N) yells and a large blast of lightning strikes the ground, knocking Thanos backward.

(Y/N) sees Peter run over to her. His body is tense and ready for a fight, but his face is one of relief. He doesn't stay long, quickly giving her the Aether back and saying "Give him hell," before taking off to where Gamora is fighting one of her siblings. (Y/N) can feel the Aether flare loudly in the back of her mind, expressing concern over her wounds and hatred for Thanos.

Thanos starts walking towards (Y/N), sword glittering in the sun. (Y/N) spots Natasha lose her sword to one of Thanos' children.

"Natasha!"

Natasha turns and catches the sword (Y/N) tosses her. (Y/N) looks back at Thanos as she reaches into her inter-dimensional pocket. Her hand comes up empty. (Y/N) feels the flare of fear but pushes it down, patting down her armor for hidden weapons. But there are none. She has nothing to defend herself with.

Thanos chuckles, "Out of options?"

He swings the sword but (Y/N) jumps out of the way. He swings again but (Y/N)'s quickly in a crouch and avoids the blade. Thanos jabs it at her, but her body twists so it misses. His smile quickly leaves as (Y/N) continued to dodge all his attacks.

(Y/N) thinks frantically, knowing she is weaker than usual and will eventually make a mistake. She has to make Thanos make one first. As (Y/N) rolls across the ground to avoid a downward swing, an idea occurs to her. She pops up, deliberately stumbling. Thanos grins at her supposed weakness and swings his sword again, which (Y/N) dodges. She turns her body so she's facing him, feet planted, making a bigger target. Thanos goes for the kill shot and drives the sword forward towards (Y/N)'s skull. (Y/N)'s hands fly up and she fights the wince as the sword slides through both of her palms before stopping an inch in front of her nose.

She hears someone yell her name but ignores it. Thanos grins darkly at her and moves to pull out his sword, but finds he can't. And then it's (Y/N)'s turn to grin. She twists her arms, breaking Thanos' hold on the sword, while moving her feet. Her foot swings up with all her strength behind it, kicking Thanos in the chest and knocking him to the ground. (Y/N) lets the momentum carry her and twirls as her hand moves off the sword to grab its hilt. She pulls the sword from out of her other hand as she completes her turn. (Y/N) finishes, facing Thanos and his sword in her bleeding hand.

She answers his previous question, "I wouldn't say that."

Before Thanos can move to get up, her other hand jerks out, forcing him down with magic. His eyes narrow when he realizes he can't move.

He sneers at her, "You can't kill me. Even at full strength, you wouldn't have the firepower to do it."

(Y/N) sticks the sword into the ground next to her. Her hand comes up to open her necklace. The Aether's exposed red light shines bright. (Y/N) maintains eye contact with Thanos as she pulls it out with her bare hand. The Aether sinks into her flesh, spreading through her body. It heightens her senses and increases her strength like before, as well as enforcing the barriers she's placed in her injuries.

**Finish him, Empress. Together.**

(Y/N) picks up Thanos' sword. Thanos' eyes are wide with fear and he tries desperately to move but it's useless. (Y/N) jumps, legs enforced by the Aether, and spins the sword in her hands. She lands on top of Thanos, sword plunging into him at his throat. (Y/N) feels the Aether surge and Thanos' head rolls away from his body.

(Y/N) leaves the sword where it's buried in the ground and steps away from the body.

"(Y/N)?"

(Y/N) turns to look at Steve.

"Is that you?"

(Y/N) tilts her head questioningly, "Yes."

**Empress.**

Oh. (Y/N) holds out her hand and the Aether collects in her palm. She slips him back into the necklace and closes it.

(Y/N) walks over to the rest of them. They all stare at her silently.

She smiles uneasily, "What? You're all staring. Is there something on my face?"

(Y/N)'s hand wipes her face and feels the long cut on her cheek.

"Oh, I forgot about that," she traces the cut over where it destroyed her battle mark, "Yes, that was rather rude of him, wasn't it?"

That seems the break the spell, Steve jumps forward, "Oh my god, (Y/N)! Are you okay?"

"Yes." Mantis scurries forward to hug (Y/N).

"What..."

(Y/N) looks at Steve, a thought dawning on her, "Oh, you want to know why I'm not healing you? I'm sorry, I wish I could, but my magic is a little depleted right now."

"No! My god! I don't mean that. I-"

"Steve," Natasha cuts off his rambling, "and the rest of us are wondering how you're standing right now."

"With my legs."

Scott snorts with laughter despite himself.

"No, like how are you alive?"

"Oh, my injuries aren't that bad."

"You got stabbed in the heart."

(Y/N) shrugs, "I've got it under control."

"Dear god."

"(Y/N), come on," Steve says, "We need to get you medical assistance."

"But I'm fine."

"You are most certainly not fine."

"I can wait. Tend to your own injuries," (Y/N) absently pokes at the gaping cut on her chest.

Tony grabs her hand, "Just come on. We won't stop until you do what we say."

(Y/N) walks with him to the Avengers' jet, "It's really not that big of a deal. You have injuries of your own that need medical attention. It's just-"

"(Y/N), that's not just a fucking flesh wound if I can see Pete through it."

Tony has her sit on the bench in the jet, several others file in with them. They all look at her wounds.

"Where do we start?"

"You don't-"

"Shut up, (Y/N)."

(Y/N) huffs, "My hands? I don't have the energy for them."

They look at her hands where they rest on her thighs, huge wounds leaking blood.

"Yeah," Wanda nods, "We can clean them and put in stitches."

Bruce stumbles in, no longer the Hulk, "I can help with that."

(Y/N) lets Wanda take her left hand and start wiping it down. Bruce digs through a nearby draw for stitching stuff.

Stephen walks over and sits close on her right, (Y/N) gives him a small smile, "See what they're forcing me to do?"

He presses a quick kiss to her cheek, "No rest for the weary, especially when they've been cut up like a Christmas ham."

"(Y/N)?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"How are you alive right now? A person doesn't just get stabbed in the heart and survive."

"Well there's the problem, I'm not a person. Not human, I mean. Dorlyrians don't need their hearts to survive. Our natural state has it pumping blood and oxygen, but we can live without it. Thanos stabbed me in the heart, so I stopped it from beating. It was still a shock to my system, plus the throat slitting and all, so it took me a moment to stop the blood from flowing to the area. That's why I bled so much, but I created a barrier around the area. The rest of me is fine."

"You didn't have a pulse, I felt it," Peter says.

"My heart isn't beating, ergo I don't have a heartbeat."

Sam steps forward, "Can I?"

(Y/N) tilts her head and feels his fingers on her neck. "Holy shit, that's creepy."

His fingers leave but others take it place. She feels several different people feel for her pulse.

"Alright, stop fingering her neck," Tony rolls his eyes.

"Her hands are clean, Bruce, but I don't know what to do about inside stuff."

"It's fine,” (Y/N) says, “just put the stitches in."

Bruce nods his head and puts his glasses on, “(Y/N), do you want a numbing agent before I start?”

“I just got stabbed in the heart, I think I can manage a few pinpricks.”

"Right, stupid question. What about your throat?"

"Like I told Thanos, the blade didn't cut my major arteries."

"That's still not good."

"No, I was drowning in my own blood for a while, but I got over it."

Scott snorts again, "I can't even with your casual tone about all of this."

(Y/N) looks over at him, happy someone is still treating her like normal, "I'm glad this amuses you."

He grins cheekily at her. Bruce works quickly and already has her left hand stitched. He moves to the right.

"Most of my energy is going towards healing my heart, so the barrier at my throat isn't as strong," (Y/N) pushes lightly at the wound and burst of blood pours out.

"Jesus Christ, (Y/N)."

"How are you even moving your arm? We all heard the snaps."

"I healed it. Broken bones and a severed spine really aren't that difficult to fix."

"What?!"

"When Thanos stabbed me through the back, he severed my spine. That's why I couldn't fight him too hard, I couldn't feel or move anything below my chest. He broke my radius and ulna, as well as all the bones in my wrist and hand to make me drop my sword. And then he broke my humerus, scapula, a few of my vertebrae, which severed my spine right in between my shoulder blades, while trying to make me thank Drax."

"Holy shit, (Y/N)."

"You could've just thanked Drax."

"Why? I'm sure he felt bad enough."

Bruce speaks up, "You're done, (Y/N). Should I do something about the others?"

"No, it's best to just leave them. Thank you for the help. I already have barriers in place and they will heal soon." She flexes her hands softly, examining the small black lines in her palms.

“What about your eye?”

(Y/N) lightly touches the eye in question, “The eye itself is fine. I couldn't see out of it while fighting Thanos, but that was just from blood getting in it. The cut is minor, it will heal on its own.”

Scott returns to the conversation going on before Bruce spoke up, "You didn't even call out in pain though?"

"Well I wasn't about to give Thanos the satisfaction."

"Didn't it hurt?"

"The trick is not minding that it hurts."

"Nice movie quote," Tony nods approvingly.

(Y/N) looks at him, "What movie?"

"Lawrence of Arabia. You've never seen it?"

"I've never seen any movie."

"What?!" Tony looks more shocked by that than everything that's happened today, "How?"

"I've never been to Earth before."

"Well we need to fix that immediately."

"Okay, what will we watch first?"

Everyone shouts out ideas for movies and it quickly becomes a heated debate. (Y/N) looks over at Bucky who sits silently. She moves away from the group and sits by him, "Lord Barnes, you don't have a horse in this race?"

Bucky shrugs, "I don't know a lot of current movies. I was away for a long time."

"Still, there must be something you like?"

Bucky shrugs again, "Uh, The Wizard of Oz, it was my favorite movie from...before. But I don't think anyone else will want to watch it. Everyone's probably seen it a bunch of times by now."

"I haven't. Convince me."

He looks at her, "What?"

"Convince me The Wizard of Oz should be my first movie."

"Well, it's about a girl from Kansas who gets sucked into a different world with small people, witches, and flying monkeys. She befriends a scarecrow and some others and they all go to see the Wizard."

"Of Oz?"

Bucky smiles slightly at her joke, "Yes. And there's a green witch trying to kill her."

"Green witch," (Y/N) smiles, "I don't think Gamora would take kindly to that."

Bucky's face blanches, "Of course, it's a stupid idea. I-"

"My lord," she touches his arm softly, the metal one since it's on her side, and notes how he pulls away slightly, "I'm only joking. If anything, that should be reason to watch it."

"Oh."

"Anything else?"

"I watched Star Wars with Steve, it was good."

"Star Wars? I thought the people of Earth didn't know about other life outside of their planet, let alone know enough to document its conflict...or is it a fiction?"

"The second one."

"Oh. Well that sounds interesting just from the title."

Bucky smiles and leans close to her. (Y/N) leans closer to him, and listens to him say conspiratorially, "There's an actress in a few of them, that could be identical twins with Thor's ex-girlfriend."

(Y/N) out right laughs, "We simply must watch them then, if only to see his face."

Bucky grins back.

"How is your arm?"

Bucky winces slightly, "Uh, fine."

"It isn't bothering you anymore?"

"No."

"If you'd like, when I'm at full strength, I could replace it entirely."

Bucky looks at her for a moment before shaking his head, "No, thank you though. I uh..."

(Y/N) nods her head, "I understand. It's a part of you in more ways than one."

Bucky looks at his arm, "I got it fighting Hydra."

"A worthy cause."

"I just wish what had happened afterward was different."

"Your country didn't give it to you?"

"No...I was captured by Hydra. They put it on me and brainwashed me into a killing machine. I hate what I was forced to do for them. And I hate that I can't remember what I did for all those years. It's a constant reminder of what I can't remember. Of the horrors I committed."

"My lord-"

"Bucky. Please."

"If it pleases you. Bucky, do you know why I have circles above my eyebrows?"

"No."

"They're warrior marks. The left are from victories in war and the right are one-on-one combat. They are considered badges of honor and prestige, to be so successful in battle. But I don't see them that way."

"You don't?"

"No. They are reminders of the people who died fighting for me. I had to fight three wars before people were convinced I deserved my throne. That's three times my people had to die. If I had been stronger, maybe I could have convinced people faster. Or if I wasn't so prideful, I would have conceded my throne to my younger stepbrother. There were so many paths I could have taken to spare lives, and I took none of them. Dorlyrian blood is on my hands, I will never be able to wash it away. Every time I look in the mirror, every time someone looks at me, it is broadcasted. My selfishness. My weakness. They serve as a constant reminder of the families and lives I destroyed. The people that were brave enough to die for me."

She sighs, "If you ask me, they gave their lives for nothing. We'll all be dust in the wind eventually, why am I worthy of their lives when we all end up in the same place?"

Bucky leans close to her, concern on his face, "(Y/N), you shouldn't think of yourself like that."

"I don't. I use these marks as a reminder, but not like that. Those people gave their lives because they believed in me, believed I was something worth fighting for. So everyday, I try to become the person they died for. Those Hydra people forced you to do those things. And they are now rotting in prison or this planet's dirt, while you sit beside me, having just saved the galaxy. Things happen for a reason, you are here today for a reason. The world is more than good people and bad. Your past is murky, but your present and future are bright. Don't hide from yourself. Don't hide from others."

Bucky sits back, silent. (Y/N) can see her words roll over him. A tension seems to leave his body and he looks at her, "Do you know you're very smart for your age?"

(Y/N) smiles at him, "Do you know you're quite spry for yours?"

Bucky laughs.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?"

(Y/N) looks at Tony who stands in front of them, "What movie I should watch first."

"Hey! No fair, cheater! We weren't supposed to schmooze her."

"Calm down, Tony, we didn't choose one. Bucky was just offering some ideas."

"Alright, but I'm watching you, Barnes," Tony's tone is teasing and Bucky smiles slightly, "So we're having a party tonight to celebrate saving the galaxy and all. Think you can stay around another night?"

(Y/N) smirks, "Well I'm pretty sure that's up to my ride," she glances at the Guardians who are mingling with the Avengers, "but yes, I'd love to attend."

"Awesome sauce."

 

***

 

"(Y/N)?"

(Y/N) looks at the door from where she sits on the bed. She's just finished showering, and has one of Tony's gigantic bathrobes wrapped around her while she brushes her hair.

"Come in."

Natasha slips in, taking in her appearance, "Should I come back?"

"No, you're already here, it's fine. How can I help you?"

"Are you doing okay?"

"Yes, thank you. How are you?"

"Fine."

"You were most impressive on the battlefield today, the practice was helpful?"

"Definitely, thank you again for that."

"Of course. Is there anything else?"

"Oh, yes. The party tonight, what are you wearing?"

(Y/N) looks down, "I hadn't gotten that far. My armor is still covered in blood. My traveling clothing doesn't seem appropriate, but it will have to do."

"I have stuff you could wear."

(Y/N) glances at her, "You would be willing to lend me something again?"

"Yes, I have a whole closet of stuff."

"Okay, let's go.”

The two of them leave her bedroom and walk past the TV room where Sam and Scott sit.

"Hey ladies."

"(Y/N), you want to watch some Jokers?"

"Maybe later, Natasha and I have to get dressed."

Sam looks over the back of the couch and wolf whistles, "You look fine now."

(Y/N) pulls the robe tighter around her body, glaring playfully.

"Eyes off, Sam," Natasha pulls (Y/N) with her to the elevator.

They enter Natasha's room and (Y/N) perches on the side of her bed. Natasha moves through her closet, pulling out some different dresses.

She turns and hold one out to show (Y/N), "What do you think?"

(Y/N) examines the dress. It's tight and red, with super thin straps. It's almost very short.

Natasha sees her frown, "What? No?"

"Why is it so short?"

"It's the style of the dress. You don't have short dresses on Dorlyria?"

"No."

Natasha bites her lip, "I don't know if I have long dresses, beside gala type gowns."

"Don't worry about it, I've tried many new things during my trip here. I think I can manage a short dress."

Natasha smiles, "Okay, what do you think about this one for me?" she indicates the red dress again.

"It's very beautiful, you would look stunning in it."

Natasha picks up a black dress, "What about this one?" Its short too, with a higher neckline but an exposed back.

(Y/N) looks between the two, "That's nice too, but I like the red one. We're celebrating, be colorful."

"Good idea. Now let's find something for you..."

She turns back with a white dress that's strapless and a grey dress with a deep v-cut on the front and back.

"Which do you think?"

Natasha holds out the white, "Try this one on first."

(Y/N) steps into the bathroom and puts on the white dress. She walks back out.

Natasha looks on with a critical eye while (Y/N) stands silently, pulling the dress up.

"What do you think?"

(Y/N) tugs at the dress again, "I don't know..."

"You don't seem comfortable. Do you think you'll be pulling at it all night?"

"Most likely. Why doesn't it have straps?"

"It's just a style."

(Y/N) fidgets, "But why?"

Natasha huffs a laugh, "I don't know. Try the other one."

(Y/N) gladly changes into the grey one. She steps back out to show Natasha.

"I can tell you're more comfortable already."

(Y/N) laughs, "Yes."

"I have a good pair of shoes and some jewelry that will go with that."

Natasha changes into her dress and slips on a pair of black heels and puts on a gold necklace and earrings. She hands (Y/N) a pair of silver heels and a silver bracelet and earrings. The Aether necklace still hangs from (Y/N)'s neck and is framed nicely by the dress neckline so Natasha doesn't offer her one.

"Thank you, Natasha."

"You're welcome. I could do something with your hair if you'd like?"

"Are you sure it's not too much trouble?"

"No, I don't mind."

"Okay," (Y/N) glances up at her, "I didn't think you'd like this kind of stuff."

Natasha wrinkles her nose, "I don't like too much of it, I don't want to go to Victoria's Secret every sale, but I'm still a woman. I still appreciate clothes and looking nice. It's usually just me and Wanda, and she keeps to herself a lot," she huffs a laugh, "I do too, I guess. But it's nice to occasionally have...I can't think of a word for it, 'girl time' is so juvenile."

"I understand what you mean. It's been nice not being treated like a Queen. You all don't tiptoe around me, it's a nice change."

They sit in comfortable silence as Natasha gives (Y/N) soft curls in her hair. She pulls some back, twirling it, and keeps it back with a small, discrete clip.

"Ta da."

(Y/N) looks in the small mirror Natasha holds up to show her the finished product.

"Sorry, I don't have any tiaras," she teases.

(Y/N) laughs, "Thank you for everything. Is there any way I can repay the favor?"

"I can't think of anything right now. If I do, I'll let you know."

(Y/N) teases, "Why does that sound ominous and foreboding?"

Natasha's reflection grins at (Y/N) from the mirror.

 

***

 

Natasha and (Y/N) ride the elevator up to the floor level with the balcony. They exit and are greeted with several wolf whistles and catcalls. Natasha flips the group off and wanders away from (Y/N).

(Y/N) walks over to the bar, looking for something to drink. She lifts up a green bottle, reading the label.

"Hey! You're not old enough to drink that," Pete says as he comes to stand beside her.

(Y/N)'s eyes flicker to him, "I was just reading the label to see what it was. And actually, I'm not."

Pete frowns, "You're twenty."

(Y/N) nods, "The drinking age on Dorlyria is eighteen."

"Really?"

"Yes, though you are limited on what kind of drink and how much."

"Well you're in America, not Dorlyria. If I can't drink, you can't."

(Y/N) smirks, "I wasn't planning on drinking, I'm not a fan. Scott gave me a green bottle of soda once, I thought this might be that," (Y/N) tries to remember the name, "Residue of the Big Hills? That doesn't sound quite right."

"He gave you Mountain Dew?"

"Oh, that's it. Yes."

"That's so unhealthy for you."

(Y/N) shrugs, "It tastes good."

"Still," Pete rifles through the cooler, "Here, drink this."

(Y/N) holds up the can, "La Croix?"

"I like it. And it's nonalcoholic."

"Thank you."

Pete cracks open his own can, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. My injuries are stable, my heart is pumping again."

"Good. You scared us there for a second."

(Y/N) looks down at her can, "I was worried too, but once I knew the major arteries in my throat were uncut, I knew I'd be okay."

"You're one tough cookie.”

"Pete!" Scott calls from a table where he, Nebula, and Rocket sit, "Poker. You in or out?"

"In," Pete calls back. He says to (Y/N), "I'll talk to you later."

(Y/N) watches him walk away and takes a drink of her La Croix, finding she likes it.

"Hello, (Y/N)."

(Y/N) turns and smiles, "Hello, Loki."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, thank you."

"You were very impressive on the battlefield today, you managed to exceed the expectations of many of the team."

"Thank you. The ease at which you use your magic makes you a formidable opponent."

Loki smiles at her, "One day, you will master your abilities as well. You already show so much raw power. Once you gain control of it all, I think you will be unstoppable."

"That means a lot coming from someone like you."

"It's the truth. Your use of elemental magic is very impressive. I don't think you noticed, but you had created a small storm around yourself."

(Y/N) blinks, she hadn't realized.

"And your glamor spell to go fetch Strange was almost undetectable."

"Thank you, yours is too." (Y/N) immediately regrets her words when Loki tenses next to her, "I apologize, that was insensitive of me. I would never say anything to the others."

Loki looks at his hands, "It's okay. I need to stop letting the truth rattle me."

His left hand, the one closer to (Y/N), loses its normal coloring, revealing designed blue skin.

"It's very beautiful," (Y/N) points to the lines, "Do these mean anything?"

"I don't know and don't get too close."

"Why?"

"My true skin is very cold, you could lose your hand."

(Y/N) smiles, "It won't affect me. My use of the elements ensures I'm never too cold or too hot."

Loki looks at her curiously.

(Y/N) holds out her arm, "Go slowly, so if it starts to hurt, you can pull away."

Loki slowly moves his hand towards her arm, studying her face closely. His hand soon hovers just a hair away from (Y/N)'s arm.

"I feel nothing," she assures him.

He taps her arm, "Nothing."

He rests his fingertips on her arm and eventually his whole hand is touching her.

"That's remarkable."

(Y/N) smiles and pushes some magic at his hand. Loki rips his hand away, "What was that?"

(Y/N) grins, "Cold."

Loki laughs and looks at his hand, "I've never felt cold before," his hand returns to his normal skin coloring, "the one good thing I got from my family, I guess."

"The Frost Giants aren't your family."

"My father was Laufey, my mother was of Jotunheim."

"Family does not begin or end with blood. Odin and Frigga raised you, Thor grew up with you. They are your family."

Loki scowls and looks away, "Unwillingly."

"What do you think that? Your relationship with Odin might have been rocky at times but I'm sure he still loved you. Frigga played a role in your magic development. Thor still calls you 'brother' to this day, despite your previous conflicts. You shouldn't be so dismissive of him. He loves you."

Loki looks at (Y/N) strangely.

"(Y/N)," Bruce says as he approaches.

"Hello, Bruce."

"I should take a look at your stitches."

"Okay," (Y/N) smiles at Loki before she leaves. He smiles back.

(Y/N) walks with Bruce to were his med kit is.

Thor intercepts them, "Bruce, could I borrow (Y/N) for a moment."

"Sure. Just not too long, I need to evaluate her stitches and stuff." Bruce continues on while (Y/N) stays behind.

"How may I help you, Thor?"

"I just wanted to thank you."

(Y/N) raises an eyebrow, "What for?"

Thor glances behind (Y/N) for a moment before saying, "For Loki. You proved his innocence which has greatly eased the tensions in the tower. And you have been nothing but kind to him, I've never seen him show someone his true skin."

(Y/N) nods earnestly, "Of course."

"That is all, I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate your lack of reservations about him. For not taking the stories about him at face value."

"Well I wouldn't want someone to take the tall tales about myself at face value, so I shouldn't make assumptions about others. Loki is a good man, who strayed from the path for a while, but he found his way back. He's guarded, defensive, and uses snark to keep you at an arm's length, but don't doubt that he does love you."

Thor smiles and pats (Y/N) on the shoulder, "Go see Bruce before he comes over and lectures me."

(Y/N) walks over and sits by Bruce.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good."

Bruce carefully picks up her hand and looks at the stitches. He pokes at the wound, "It seems closed, I should be able to take out the stitches."

Bruce starts to remove the stitches and (Y/N) shivers at the feeling of it sliding through her flesh. Bruce glances up at her.

"Sorry, it just feels weird."

Bruce smiles, "How are your other injuries?"

"Fine. My trachea is completely healed, as is my heart. The skin just needs to close and scar. It could be a lot worse."

"What do you mean?" Bruce asks absently as he flips her hand and works on the palm side.

"I fought in three wars and stopped countless assassins before today, and escaped unharmed. It's a blessing I'm not more disfigured than I am."

Bruce frowns, "You aren't disfigured."

"You don't have to try and spare my feelings, Bruce, I know what I am."

"(Y/N)..."

"Bruce. I'm not a vain person, but I do possess eyes. These scars will only further my unappealing status."

"Further?"

(Y/N) sighs, "My skin coloring, serves as constant reminder that I'm different from my people. Having both types of power marks again tells you I'm an anomaly. My royalty marks are unfitting for an half breed, my warrior marks are unfitting for royalty. My face is both too plain to attract a husband of high status and not tough enough to be a warrior. My toned physique is too masculine to be a that of a noble lady and too scrawny to be respected as a warrior. I'm a hodgepodge of contrasting characteristics and I fit into no true category. My scars will be just one more aspect. I don't let it bother me, but I will not be ignorant to the truth."

Bruce looks at her in shock. She looks back at him silently, green eyes emotionless.

"Do you really think that way about yourself?"

"It's not a question of opinion. It's a fact."

(Y/N) looks at her hands that are now free of stitches, "Thank you, Bruce. I've taken up enough of your time, be sure to enjoy yourself tonight. You've earned it several times over."

She stands and walks off, glancing to the left where Peter is sitting on the couch, patting the cushion next to him. (Y/N) smiles and sits down by him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, thank you."

Peter glances at his beer, "You had us scared there for a while."

(Y/N) nods solemnly, "I apologize."

"No, it's not something to apologize about. It wasn't your fault. I just wanted you to know we care about you."

"Thank you," (Y/N) smiles softly, "I care for all of you too."

"Just don't do it again, I don't want to face Bay's wrath," Peter teases.

(Y/N) laughs, "I'll be more careful, no one should suffer that."

Peter laughs back and pulls (Y/N) into a brief hug. (Y/N) gets over her shock quickly and hugs him back.

 

***

 

Tony glances over at Peter and (Y/N) who are being joined by some of the other Guardians.

He takes a sip from his scotch and focuses on the conversation he'd once been a part of with Clint, Wanda, Vision, and oddly enough Bucky. The topic has apparently switched while he was daydreaming.

"I don't know," Wanda says, "Maybe you're right."

"I am," Clint insists.

"And she was just able to hold the Stone within her?" Vision frowns.

"Yes, like it was nothing. We've seen the punch those things pack, and it didn't even phase her." Ah, they're talking about (Y/N).

"I can hold my Stone."

"Yeah, but you were made to," Wanda says.

"And it's embedded in you," Clint adds, "The Red Stone straight up sank into her. Like they became one."

"I could sense it. There's a difference between you and your Stone. (Y/N) and her Stone were one in the same, indistinguishable."

"How do we know we can trust her?" Tony frowns into his glass at this. He feels Bucky shift from where he stands beside him.

Vision looks at Clint, "You think we can't trust her because of how powerful she is?"

"Say we do trust her. Say we let her into our inner circle. What happens if it's all an act? What if she snaps, goes dark side? We'd have no way to stop her, she could probably kill us before we even realize what's happening."

"Any one of us could, theoretically," Vision says, "We have no way of knowing for sure."

"Yeah, but everyone has a weakness," Clint says, "(Y/N) doesn't. She got stabbed in the heart and her throat slit and she was only down for five minutes. She's an unstoppable force."

Wanda glances over at (Y/N) where she's laughing at something Gamora said, "She seems so nice though."

"It's an act," Clint hisses, "or she's just that way now. She came here and batted her eyelashes at everyone and we all decided to trust her without question. What if we were too quick to label her a non-threat? I've seen glimpses of the real (Y/N). She's aggressive, controlling, selfish. Don't you agree, Bucky?"

Tony looks at Bucky who is glaring at the trio.

"What's that face?"

"Is this how you talk about me when I'm not here?"

"What?" Wanda says.

"You weren't exactly subtle with the whole 'anyone could turn' thing, you've just put aside the mistrust in me to try to get me to agree with you."

Clint looks at Tony who glares at him, "Don't look at me for support, you've never trusted me. You're full of shit about (Y/N). She's not any of those things."

"You don't even know her though," Vision argues, "How do you know she isn't?"

"How do you three know she is? I know her better than you, and the Guardians and Strange know her even better. They have no issue with her. She hasn't shown any inclination that she's selfish or likely to go dark side. Throughout the whole battle today she was saving our asses. The only time she was in danger or got hurt was when she was protecting us. You think someone like her just gets injured on the battlefield? She fell off a Leviathan today, at height that could have killed her, because she used her weapon to save my ass and was unprotected."

"She almost got crushed saving Pete from another Leviathan and fought Thanos so we wouldn't have to," Bucky adds, "Why would she risk her life several times over to save us if she wasn't legit?"

Vision looks down, ashamed. Wanda's eyes flicker between the four others, looking doubtful. Clint looks back at Tony and Bucky with the same determination he always have.

Tony scoffs and finishes off his drink like it's a shot, "Oh, shoot. Bucky, I need a refill. Come with?"

Bucky shoots the trio one more look before saying, "Of course," and walks off with Tony.

Tony refills from one of his decanters and pours a glass for Bucky, "They're ridiculous. Here, for having my and (Y/N)'s backs. And that's the good stuff, so don't go telling people I'm feeling generous."

Bucky takes a sip and nods.

Tony looks at (Y/N) who is drinking from a can, "Hey, girlie! That better be nonalcoholic."

(Y/N) looks over him and rolls her eyes, "It's La Croix. And, by the way, the drinking age on Dorlyria is eighteen."

"Well you're in New York City tonight, baby, so hands off."

(Y/N) huffs, "I don't like to drink anyway."

Scott turns from his poker game, "Wait, so we have a designated driver?"

(Y/N) looks at him in confusion but Tony answers, "Yes."

Scott grins and takes a swig from his bottle, "Sweet."

Pete speaks up, "I don't drink, you always have a designated driver."

Sam snorts, "Yeah, but you weigh a hundred pounds soaking wet. Not very intimidating. (Y/N)'s bitch face scares me when I'm sober, I can't imagine what it will do when I'm drunk."

"Bitch face?" (Y/N)'s brow furrows, clearly trying to figure out if she should be insulted.

"Take it as a compliment," Tony says, winking at (Y/N).

 

***

 

(Y/N) stands out on the balcony, hands resting on the rail. She looks at the city in front of her, taking in the towering buildings and millions of lights. The stars above, in contrast, are few and far between. (Y/N) wonders absently if Bay is looking at the stars too.

"Enjoying the view?"

(Y/N)'s head snaps around to look behind her, body tense, hand ready to pull out a weapon. She immediately relaxes though, "Hello, Tony."

Tony walks closer to her, "You okay?"

"Yes, I apologize. I'm always tense after a battle, I doubt I'll sleep tonight. And to answer your question, yes."

"What do you think?"

"It's very beautiful. Nothing like Dorlyria."

Tony stands by her and looks at the city before them, "What's it like?"

"The buildings aren't this big. My palace is, but everything else is much smaller. We don't have artificial light, we use fire and the little light from the stars and moon."

"Do you miss them?"

"Of course," (Y/N) looks at the stars, "I think of them every spare moment I have. They're why I came here. And I wasn't able to stand with them today, I have no idea how they fared."

"You don't have to be with someone physically to stand with them. You didn't go into hiding while they fought. They know you were with them in spirit."

"Thank you, Tony."

"Yeah, I get sappy when I'm drinking."

"Aren't you always drinking?" (Y/N) teases.

Tony clutches his heart, "You wound me," and pointedly takes a sip from his drink, "It's a good thing I've been drinking."

(Y/N) laughs.

"So is silver your favorite color or something?"

(Y/N) looks at him, "I'm sorry?"

"You wear a lot of silver and grey."

"Oh. No, actually. I wear it because it's regal."

"Isn't gold the traditionally regal color?"

"Yes, but silver works too."

"Have something against gold then?"

(Y/N) frowns, "I don't have a good relationship with it. My stepmother wore it a lot, and you know how fond she was of me. And my uncle's army, my second war, was of gold skin," (Y/N) looks down, "My uncle almost killed Bay."

Tony looks at her sharply, "What happened?"

"I hesitated," (Y/N) says somberly.

Tony is silent as he looks at her.

"It's fine, Bay fully recovered and I learned a valuable lesson. Besides," (Y/N)'s voice takes on a lighter tone, "I've had some recent pleasant experiences with gold.

"What, Reindeer Games?" Tony makes a fist with his pinkie and pointer finger extended and puts in on his forehead.

(Y/N) smiles and looks at him meaningfully, "Partially."

Tony smiles back, "Maybe you should give gold a try."

"Maybe I will."

They're silent for a moment, before Tony says, "So what actually is your favorite color?"

"Orange."

Tony makes a noise.

"What? Have something against orange?" (Y/N) repeats his words to him.

Tony chuckles, "No. Just not a common favorite color."

(Y/N) smiles softly, and looks at the buildings in front of her, "One day, my parents, Bay, and I went to the beach. I remember splashing around in the waves and then burying Bay in the sand. When the sun set, sky painted orange, I sat resting by Bay's head where it protruded from the sand and my parents on either side of me. It's one of the only memories I have of my mother that aren't her on her deathbed."

Tony smiles softly, "That's nice."

He sips his drink, "Man, I feel bad for coming out here. I wanted to make sure you were okay and just seem to be dredging up some depressing stuff."

(Y/N) smiles and pats his hand that rests on the rail near her, "Don't worry, I enjoy the company and conversation."

"I'm glad. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning, I imagine. I guess it depends on when my ride has sobered up enough."

"Yeah, they don't go easy when it comes to drinking."

"Well, they're certainly entitled to it. You all are. You all fought well today."

"You did too."

"Thank you, Tony."

The door opens loudly behind them and (Y/N) fights her body's instinct to react harshly. They turn to look.

"Tony!" Stephen calls, "Quit hogging (Y/N)!"

"Bite me, Strange!" The two had become fast friends in the recent days, so their behavior doesn't surprise (Y/N).

"It's fine, Tony," (Y/N) speaks up, "I was just thinking I had seen enough of your lights for this trip."

"This trip?" Tony asks absently.

"Yes, I'll be returning."

Tony comes to an abrupt stop, "What?"

"I'll be coming back to Earth soon. T'Challa and I spoke about it earlier this evening. Plus, I'd miss you all too much not to see you again."

"Really?" They start walking again.

"Of course," (Y/N) smiles at him, "I'm quite glad I've gotten to know all of you."

"The feeling is mutual."

"And you will all have to come to Dorlyria."

Tony stops again, "For real? You were serious about that?"

(Y/N) laughs lightly, "Of course. Besides, it's only fair that if I get to see your lights, you see mine."

"Come on, sugar bear," Stephen holds out his hand, "I want to dance."

"Sugar bear?" (Y/N) says bewildered, "Been enjoying the party, my friend?"

"Just a bit," Stephen says, "Just a glass of something Thor gave me."

(Y/N) doesn't have to lean close to be able to smell the alcohol, "Asgardian ale."

Stephen grins, "Oops."

He pulls (Y/N) towards a clearing in the room. Music in a style foreign to (Y/N) plays from the ceiling.

"I don't know how to dance to this, Stephen."

Stephen grins again and takes her hands, moving his body peculiarly, "Its freeform, there isn't a specific way to dance. Just do what the music tells you."

(Y/N) stands stiffly while Stephen continues to dance.

"Good god, girl, just move your hips. Do some of your salsa stuff just not as severe."

(Y/N) starts to turn her hips from side to side, following the beat of the music.

"There you go," Stephen grins wildly at her as movements become more fluid. Soon the two are dancing in sync, Stephen occasionally stumbling as the alcohol further enters his system. (Y/N) subtly takes in the room as she dances.

"People are staring," she says softly.

Stephen rolls his eyes, "They're just jealous of my hot dance partner."

"It's a good thing I like you, Stephen, otherwise I'd be cross with your objectification of me."

Stephen throws his head back and laughs, "If it makes you feel better, you can objectify me back all you want."

(Y/N) pointedly looks his body up and down and wiggles her eyebrows which makes him laugh again. They dance to a few more songs before Stephen says, "I'm going to get another drink."

(Y/N) releases his hands, "If its more ale, pace yourself."

Stephen waves her off and wanders away. (Y/N) turns to go find a seat only to see Sam standing there, "Thought you'd like a partner who isn't falling over their own feet."

(Y/N) smiles as another song begins, "Will I find that in you?"

Sam winks, "Only one way to find out," and starts dancing.

(Y/N) laughs lightly and falls into rhythm with him.

 

***

 

(Y/N) sits down on the couch next to Stephen who is half asleep.

By the time she had finally stops dancing, almost everyone at the party is drunk. Pete of course isn't allowed to drink like her, Natasha and T'Challa would never allow themselves to get beyond tipsy, Vision, Steve, and Bucky physically can't (having buzzes at the most), and Mantis is too innocent to get that far.

Fortunately, everyone is friendly when they've been drinking. A few are still playing poker, though not very well. Thor is snoring loudly on the bar already and a few others are sleeping in the various couches, chairs, and of course, the floor.

Tony had immediately approached her when Peter and her had stopped dancing, asking to play a party game with a few others still standing. (Y/N) had originally thought he meant a traditional party game like pool or cards, but quickly found she was sorely mistaken. The two options given to her were "how many pencils can we fit in your chest wound" and "whose finger is in your back wound". Having already been blitzed by Tony earlier in the evening who had asked "chip or swipe?" and proceeded to stick his credit card in her chest wound and poke her sternum making "beep boop bop" sounds, (Y/N) quickly left to sit on the couch.

Stephen leans against her, "I don't feel well."

"That's what happens when you drink things you shouldn't."

He pushes his face into her shoulder, "Be a good friend and feel bad for me."

(Y/N) wraps an arm around him, "How can I make you feel better?"

"Tell me a story."

(Y/N) huffs, "What one?"

"How about the first time I came to Dorlyria."

"Okay, so it was shortly after breakfast about two weeks after when we met above Earth. One of my guards, Yular, came rushing toward me and some nobles I had eaten with. He told me there was a dangerous intruder within the palace grounds. I asked him what was so dangerous about the intruder and he told me about a man who could teleport and perform magic. He said the intruder wasn't hurting anyone or anything, just doing enough to toy with my guards and kept repeating 'Queen (Y/N), I have come to bargain'."

Stephen snorts at his own antics.

"I told Yular to take me to this intruder immediately. He hadn't been happy about it, and the nobles weren't either. Bay recognized your description so he offered to take the nobles to a safe place if they still felt in danger, allowing Yular and me to go see you. And when we arrived in the area you were in, you had to nerve to scold me for not rolling out the red carpet for your arrival. After getting over my shock at seeing you in Dorlyria, I asked you how you had gotten there. You told me that all you needed to teleport was an image in your mind of where you wanted to go and that you had pictured my ship and ended up on Dorlyria."

"That's a good story," Stephen mumbles.

"Why don't you just go to sleep."

"What're you talking about? I'm wide awake."

"How many fingers am I holding up?" (Y/N) doesn't even move her hand.

"...Three," Stephen murmurs into her shoulder.

"Okay. Let's get you to bed."

He wraps his arms around her tightly, "No, don't want to move."

"Fine," (Y/N) doesn't feel like fighting with him, "Lay down on the couch then."

"...Okay," Stephen shifts on couch so he can pull (Y/N)'s legs into the cushions.

"Stephen!" (Y/N) hisses quietly.

Stephen ignores her and makes a place between her legs and lays his head on her stomach.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed."

(Y/N) resigns herself to the fate of being Stephen's mattress and pillow for a while. She runs her fingers gently through his hair, making him purr.

"Feels good," he slurs.

"Go to sleep, Stephen."

"Okay." Stephen's breath soon slows as he falls asleep quickly.

(Y/N) continues to toy with his hair as she observes the few people still awake head off to bed and encourage the people already passed out to do the same.

"(Y/N)," Steve whispers, "Are you going to bed? Do you need help lifting him?"

"No, thank you. I never sleep the night after a battle."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Thank you though."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Maybe the remote? It's going to be a long night and I don't have a book."

"Sure," Steve grabs the remote and puts it in her hand, "Good night."

"Good night, Steve. Bucky."

Steve leaves for the elevator with Bucky. They both wave as it shuts.

Stephen stirs from her lap, "...(Y/N)?"

"Yes?"

"What's happening?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep, my friend. I will watch over you."

Stephen snuggles back into her stomach and starts lightly snoring.

(Y/N) turns on the television, making sure the volume is low so as not to wake anyone. She scrolls through the channels, finding an episode of Law and Order. She settles into the cushions a little more and focuses her attention on the police on screen.

 

***

 

Stephen wakes up the next morning, with his face smushed into his pillow. His mouth tastes like something crawled into it and died, but he doesn't have the usual headache that comes with drinking. It's at this point that he notices his pillow is breathing and delicate fingers are running through his hair. It's soothing enough that it could lull him back to sleep, but instead he turns his head to look at the television screen. He sees a rerun of a Law and Order episode and says, "Do you think Jack will get him?"

(Y/N) voices comes from above him, "Yes. It looked a little dicey earlier, but the defense attorney opened a metaphorical door which allowing evidence to be reintroduced."

Stephen clicks his tongue, "Yeah, he's done for."

On screen, the juror pronounces the defendant guilty on all charges.

Stephen softly cheers, "Woo hoo!"

He sits up and looks at (Y/N), "Why was I sleeping on you?"

(Y/N) shrugs, "You were drunk and I didn't feel like carrying you."

Stephen frowns, "I don't feel hungover."

"You're welcome."

"You didn't overwork yourself did you?"

"No, my wounds are completely healed," (Y/N) tilts her head to show her throat.

Stephen peers at it, and the others, with doctor eyes, "Looks good. Nothing but scars. How are you internally?"

"Perfectly fine. Trachea, bones, muscles, nerves, blood vessels, heart. All healed and functioning."

"Good. Breakfast?"

"Sure."

 

***

 

Peter, the other Guardians, and (Y/N) stand by the Milano. The Avengers and Strange stand across from them, having come out to see them off.

"Alright, well this was fun," Peter says, "We'll see you guys later."

He hears (Y/N) huff softly beside him.

She takes a small step forward, and Peter is reminding of how she spoke to the Dorlyrians before boarding the Milano for the first time. He can't see her face like before, but her posture is one of regality while her tone is one of fondness and determination.

(Y/N) begins, "The battle against Thanos was noble one. You all risked life and limb to save not only your planet, but the entire galaxy from enslavement and destruction. Your commendable bravery, honor, and selflessness shall be boasted across the stars. I will be your champion, defending you in the galactic arena. Your role will not be forgotten or swept under the rug. T'Challa and I have spoken at great length on the status of Earth and we agree the time for change is long overdue. I will not return to this planet until I have accomplished that. And I will accomplish that. I swear to you, as Queen of Dorlyria and as your ally, that I will not fail you. Thank you for welcoming me and the others into your house and home. I have enjoyed getting to know you and having a taste of your colorful culture and world. I look forward to seeing you again and hosting you all in my kingdom. _Goodbye, Avengers, I will see you all again soon._ Goodbye, Avengers, I will see you all again soon."

Pete walk towards (Y/N) and pulls her into a hug. It surprises her as much as it does Peter, given her brief stillness before she reciprocates it. That seems to have opened the floodgates, because several more Avengers come forward to hug (Y/N). A few come to say goodbye to the Guardians, like Tony, Scott, Steve, and Natasha.

Strange is the last person to hug (Y/N), also kissing her cheek and saying quietly, "I'll come see you soon."

(Y/N) turns back to the Guardians once Strange releases her.

"Ready to go?" Peter asks.

(Y/N) nods, "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N)’s armor is like Nymeria Sand’s (girl on the right) http://ew.com/article/2015/05/28/game-thrones-sand-snakes/
> 
> “Residue of the Big Hills” is a GMM reference because that and “Undisclosed Gorge” never fail to make me laugh. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments welcome :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might drag on a bit, but I didn’t want to give up these characters yet. 
> 
> ***CHAPTER WARNING***  
> None I can think of

"Excited to return to Dorlyria?"

(Y/N) looks over to Rocket, "Yes, of course."

"Aren't you worried?"

(Y/N) raises an eyebrow, "About what?"

"Your...you know," Rocket indicates his face.

"Rocket!" Gamora barks.

(Y/N) waves her hand, "It's fine, Gamora. No, I'm not nervous, they're just scars."

"But they're so-"

"Rocket!"

"A lot of Dorlyrians have scars, you've seen Bay's. I'm not concerned. We beat Thanos, that's what matters. Look at the bright side of things, Rocket."

"What's the bright side of-"

"Rocket!" Peter and Gamora yell.

(Y/N) shrugs, "Maybe they’ll finally stop insisting I'm _Ath Drakar_."

"Why would that happen?"

"Remember the line about being unmarked by mortal instruments? Can't say that anymore," (Y/N) points to her marred flesh.

"I am Groot."

"Exactly," Rocket replies, "I think they'll be more focused on the fact that you killed Thanos."

"Scars or no scars, you saved the galaxy. Don't get your hopes up, (Y/N)," Peter laughs.

(Y/N) sighs softly, knowing they're probably right.

 

***

 

The Milano lands within the palace grounds to avoid detection. (Y/N) leads the Guardians, avoiding places where guards are stationed. They eventually reach the grand hall.

(Y/N) and the others peak in. (Y/N) smiles at what she sees.

Bay sits on her throne, speaking to her subjects. He holds himself with the same regality and poise (Y/N) does, commanding the attention of the others. Bay is a natural at ruling, due to his years leading on the battlefield and standing by (Y/N) and her father. The nobles defer to him just as they do to (Y/N). Despite how collected Bay comes across, hidden to anyone else, (Y/N) can see the sadness in his eyes. While the entire galaxy knows of Thanos' defeat, Dorlyria has no way of knowing if (Y/N) survived the ordeal. There is a general quietness or somber mood to the throne room, something not normally present. Its obvious everyone is both eager for and dreading any news on (Y/N).

Bay nods slightly from the throne while he listens to Daran, a man who runs a stand at a local farmers market, complain about a recent spree of thefts.

He speaks, and (Y/N)’s heart fills with joy getting to hear his voice again, "Thank you for coming here today to voice your grievances. The crown hears your complaint, we will position a number of guards in the market to catch the thief and discourage future acts of deviance."

"Thank you, Lord Commander," Daran bows deeply before stepping back.

(Y/N) sees her chance in the brief lull. She enters through the large archway, the Guardians a few steps behind her, "I knew you'd be a natural at this."

All the heads in the hall turn to look at her voice and gasp.

"Queen (Y/N)!"

"It's the Queen!"

"Your Majesty!"

"It's Queen (Y/N)!"

(Y/N) only has eyes for Bay though who quickly gets over his shock and descends from the throne. The crowd parts as the two hurry their pace, colliding and pulling each other into a deep hug.

 _"My flower,"_ Bay whispers, "The Gods have brought you back to me."

(Y/N) is silent, just taking in the warmth of Bay that has comforted her for years. He's always been like a small sun, radiating warmth.

(Y/N) eventually pulls back, looking into the dark eyes in front of her and smiles, "Hello, Bay. They did, I would say without a scratch, but that isn't exactly true."

Bay's eyes trace the wounds running down (Y/N)'s face and across her neck, "You are still a radiant as you were before."

(Y/N) smiles, looking down at where their hands are intertwined, "I've missed you, Bay."

"We've all missed you."

(Y/N) can't help but tease, "Are you sure? The throne suits you, I won't have to fight you for it?"

Bay huffs a laugh, "Two minutes after returning home from war and you're ready to fight me? Don't you need to rest?"

"I could take you, old man."

Bay finally looks away from (Y/N) to address the other Dorlyrians, "Our Queen has returned! We shall celebrate this and the liberation of the galaxy tonight at a feast!"

The Dorlyrians cheer and start to leave to prepare for the party. Several of them brush their hands on (Y/N)'s shoulders as they pass.

"Thank the Gods."

"Welcome back, Your Majesty."

"It's wonderful to see you, my Queen."

_"Ath Drakar."_

_"Ath Drakar."_

_"Ath Drakar."_

"I told you so," Peter says behind (Y/N).

(Y/N) turns, "I know," she rolls her eyes, "They're incorrigible."

"They're happy to see you," Mantis says.

"Of course we are," Bay steps forward, "Thank you for protecting (Y/N)," he holds his hand out. All the Guardians take turns to shake it.

"She really protected us," Peter says, winking at (Y/N).

"Don't sell yourself short, you defended me with the Avengers and on the battlefield."

"The Avengers?" Bay says in his protective voice, "They did something to you?"

"I'll tell you later," she looks at the Guardians, "You all are welcome to the feast tonight and may stay here as long as you want."

"Oh we're staying, I want to see a good old fashioned Dorlyrian feast."

"Fantastic."

"(Y/N)," Mantis says, "I am familiar with the layout of your castle, I can get us to our old rooms, so you may catch up with Bay."

(Y/N) smiles at her kindly, "Thank you. I will see you later."

(Y/N) left the Guardians in the grand hall with Bay at her side. The pair quickly got to her chambers. Once the door shut, Bay pulled her into another hug. (Y/N) wraps her arms tightly around him, dropping the collected act she displayed for her subjects. She weaves a hand through his dark locks like (Y/N) did when she younger and buries her face into his neck. Tears slowly escape her eyes, a rare thing.

"It's okay, _my flower_."

(Y/N) just holds Bay tighter.

“You're home now. You're safe."

Bay runs a hand down her back soothingly. He moves to the nearby couch and sits with her. Their bodies are tucked close together and even when (Y/N) eventually pulls her face away, she stays near him. Bay's hand comes up to softly thumb her tears away.

"Better?"

(Y/N) nods and takes a calming breath, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be strong all the time, my flower."

Bay takes her hands and traces the scars, "Tell me everything."

(Y/N) starts from the beginning, how her and the Guardians went to Xandar and the refueling station. She goes on to arriving at the Avengers' tower and all the interactions with the members. It doesn't even occur to her to not tell Bay about the Aether, there are no secrets between the two.

He glares at her, "How could you be so reckless?"  
  
(Y/N) repeats the response she had used the first time, "Do you have any better ideas?"

Bay looks closely at the Aether that still rests around (Y/N)'s neck, "This is it?"

"Yes."

"And you aren't..."

"No, I'm not power crazy and I haven't lost myself. Peter said that when he held the Orb, it felt like it was ripping him apart. I don't feel anything like that. Other than the Aether's presence, it is unnoticeable. I feel just a strong as I did before. The Aether is content with me."

(Y/N) can feel the Aether flare in the back of her mind, confirming what she said. Bay can see the light of the Stone increases briefly, "Its sentient?"

"Yes. We've had conversations before. He helped me kill Thanos."

"And now?"

"He'd like to stay with me, but it's ultimately my decision. I like him, he wants to help me shape the galaxy. He helped heal my wounds."

Bay looks at the Aether, "Thank you."

**You're welcome, Blue Knight.**

(Y/N) smiles, "He says 'you're welcome'."

"So what happened then?"

(Y/N) continues her story with the ICP representatives and the battle.

When she describes her near death, Bay grips her hands tightly and mutters curses at Thanos.

"He's gone, Bay. He can't hurt me anymore."

"Fine. But Barton can."

"I think I have proven myself to Lord Barton, he shouldn't be an issue anymore."

"Well if he isn’t, I'll finish him."

"I think you'll have to get in line, the Guardians were ready to jump him last time."

Bay shrugs, "I'm a team player."

(Y/N) laughed, thinking how great it was to be home again.

 

***

 

"Draw four. Red. Uno."

"You bitch!"

(Y/N) laughed at Rocket's anger as he picked up four more cards, upping his amount to five.

(Y/N), Bay, Rocket, Mantis, and Gamora were playing Uno on the Milano as Peter maneuvered his way towards the Avengers' tower.

It had been several months since the fight against Thanos, and Earth had finally returned to normal. Cleanup hadn't taken too long, the ICP armies did a good job at avoiding destruction of cities and casualties. The Avengers had reached out to the United Nations, to explain what had occurred. With a global attack, what had happened was undeniable. (Y/N) was now returning to speak before the leaders of the world to better inform them of life outside of Earth.

(Y/N) had brought Bay this time, leaving the nobles in charge. She wasn't heading into a war, the purpose of this journey to Earth was diplomacy, so she didn't need to name someone her replacement. And on a more informal sense, neither wanted to be separated from the other and (Y/N) wanted Bay to meet the Avengers.

"Excited to be back?"

"Yes," (Y/N) smiles at Gamora, "It will be nice to see all of them again."

The Guardians had remained a constant presence in her palace over the past months. They still left to visit Earth, which is how it came about that (Y/N) would be speaking at the headquarters of the UN, and went to other systems to cause mischief. But Dorlyria had become a sort of home to them, and it made (Y/N)'s heart happy to have people filling her palace halls.

The Milano lands on the tower balcony.

"Blue," Bay says, "Uno."

(Y/N) put her blue '6' on the deck, "I win."

"Just in time," Peter says standing.

(Y/N) stands as well, smoothing out her all white dress. It lacks her usual plunging neckline but isn't prude, fitting her body tightly and exposes her upper back. It has a train and pieces of fabric that wrap across her chest to make sleeves. She wears a crown unlike her last visit, which is gold. Her hair is pulled up and away from her face, revealing large gold earrings.

Bay wears a more formal outfit that he usually does, though it looks similar to his usual style. He's in a large overcoat with a intricate design made of gold and brown. His brown belt carries his sword, ready to be drawn to protect (Y/N) if needed and also has several other weapons tucked away.

The Guardians, Bay, and (Y/N) exit the Milano. Many of the Avengers are outside the ship, but are standing this time to (Y/N)'s relief.

Steve is the first person to reach (Y/N), pulling her into a big hug, lifting (Y/N) off her feet, "Hi, (Y/N)!"

"Be careful man, she's got a bun in the oven!"

Steve immediately drops her, "Oh my god-"

"Peter!" (Y/N) yells, "Is this going to happen every time I visit?"

Peter laughs, "It's a tradition!"

"Gamora, smack him for me, will you?" She hears the sound of flesh being hit and Peter's yell of pain, "Thank you!"

(Y/N) pulls Steve back into a hug, "I'm not pregnant, Peter's just an ass. Hello, Steve!"

He hugs her back briefly before releasing her. (Y/N) turns to hug the others.

"Bucky! How are you?"

"Hi (Y/N), I'm good."

"Hello, Sam!"

"Hi (Y/N)!"

"Scott! How are you?"

"I'm good. I like your dress."

"Hi, Natasha!"

"It's nice to see you again."

"Bruce! It's nice to see you.”

"Hi (Y/N), I'm glad to see you again."

"Tony!"

"(Y/N)!"

After Tony releases her, (Y/N) turns, "Where's everyone else?"

Steve answers her, "T'Challa and Rhodey are at the UN already, obviously. Clint, Pete, Vision, and Wanda are somewhere inside. Thor, Loki, and Stephen still haven't arrived yet."

"Who's your friend?" Tony asks.

"Dude!" Rocket says, "That's the King you're talking to!"

"Holy shit, (Y/N), you got married?"

(Y/N) rolls her eyes dramatically, "No! Gamora?"

Gamora's hand whacks the back of Rocket's head.

"This is Bay."

"Bay!" Tony says, "I've heard a lot about you!" He holds his hand out.

Bay takes it and shakes, "Hello, Lord Stark. (Y/N) has told me about you too."

"Good things I hope."

Bay releases his hand, smiling, "Mostly, my lord."

Tony laughs, "Sounds about right. And let's just settle this now, you don't have to call any of us 'lord' or 'lady'."

"If it pleases you."

"Oh my god," Sam laughs, "He talks just like (Y/N)."

(Y/N) smiles, "Everyone, this is Bay, the Lord Commander of my Royal Army, my most trusted advisor, and dearest friend."

"Dearest friend? I leave the planet for two minutes..."

(Y/N)'s smile become a grin as she hugs Stephen, "As you said, 'ten out of ten, would recommend'."

Stephen throws his head back and laughs. He releases (Y/N) to briefly hug Bay, "How are you, Bay? (Y/N) isn't causing trouble is she?"

"No more than I can handle," Bay responds.

"Well aren't you two funny," (Y/N) says wryly.

"Oh lighten up, princess and the pea." Before (Y/N) can reply, Stephen disappears.

"Well let's not stand out here all day," Scott says, "We still have a while before we have to leave for the UN."

Everyone starts to head inside. (Y/N) asks Scott, "What shall we do in the meantime?"

He stage whispers, "There's a bunch of new Impractical Jokers episodes that aired while you were away."

Steve groans, "No, we've been watching that all day! No more."

Scott yells, "Sam run!"

Sam takes off to get into the tower to get the remote before Steve can.

"Are they always like this?" Bay asks (Y/N).

She laughs, "Pretty much."

When (Y/N) gets inside the tower, Sam and Pete are arguing.

"Come on!"

"No! You've been in control of the TV all morning!"

"There's other floors with TVs."

"Yes, go to one."

"But (Y/N)'s here and wants to watch Impractical Jokers."

"(Y/N)'s here?"

"Yes, web for brains!"

Pete looks over the back of the couch, "(Y/N)!"

(Y/N) smiles at his enthusiasm, "Hello, Pete. What are you watching?"

"Mythbusters."

"What's that about?"

"They do scientific tests on myths and stuff. It's really interesting, do you want to watch?"

"Sure."

"Traitor!" Sam yells.

"We can watch Impractical Jokers later, I'm not leaving right after the conference."

"Fine,” Sam’s face says he wasn’t really upset, “I have to go get dressed anyway."

(Y/N) sits down next to Pete, who hugs her tightly, "How've you been?"

"Very good, I'm happy to see you all again. This is Bay, the Lord Commander of my army," (Y/N) indicates the man who had followed her to the couch.

"Hello, sir."

"Hello."

"What's happening on this particular show?"

"They're testing videos from YouTube, like if a big Lego ball would roll and what happens if you light a bunch of match heads."

(Y/N) glances around the room, "Where did everyone go?"

"To get dressed."

"They were already dressed."

"No, dressed for the UN. Everyone's got suits and dresses."

"What about you?"

"I can't go."

(Y/N) touches his arm softly, "Why?"

"No one knows I'm Spider-Man. I can't just show up at the UN with the Avengers as Peter Parker."

"So you'll be staying at the tower?"

"Yeah, I'm not happy about it. I wanted to see you speak to everyone."

"I must admit I'm a little nervous."

"Don't be afraid, _my flower,_ " Bay says, "You've spoken before bodies like this before."

"I know," (Y/N) sighs.

Pete bumps her shoulder with his, "You'll crush it. I know you will."

Stephen enters the room through a portal, dressed in a perfectly tailored suit instead of his usual garbs.

(Y/N) makes a 'wolf-whistle' like he taught her, making him laugh.

"I know, I know. I clean up good."

He sits down next to Bay, "Haven't seen this one before," pointing to the TV.

"They are testing videos from the Youtube," Bay supplies.

Stephen hums and settles in to watch the show.

All four of the jump in their seats when a few minutes later, a booming voice calls out, "Hello, friends!"

(Y/N) doesn't need to turn around to know who it is but she does anyway, "Hello, Thor. Loki."

She rises the couch, Stephen yelling, "Down in front," when she briefly blocks his view.

She walks over to hug the brothers, "How have you been?"

"Well, thank you."

"I'm glad to hear it. How is New Asgard?”

"Right on schedule, thanks in part to you. Everyone is very excited."

"If you need more assistance, Dorlyria would be more than happy to provide more workers and supplies.”

"Thank you," Loki says, "You look very nice today."

"Thank you, its new," (Y/N) twists her body slightly to show off her dress, "I wanted to look my best before the leaders."

"I think you look great," Tony says, having just exited the elevator, "I like the gold."

(Y/N) smiles at his secretively, "Yes, so do I. I think it suits me."

(Y/N) greets Vision and Wanda, who had gotten off the elevator with Tony.

"You all look very nice," she compliments the trio. Tony and Vision are wearing nice suits, Tony's a rich maroon, and Wanda is wearing a short dress.

"So do you," Wanda says admiring (Y/N)'s dress and jewelry, "White looks nice on your skin color."

"Thank you."

"Hopefully you eat clean," Tony says, "I just called for pizza."

"Alfredo's Pizza Cafe or Pizza by Alfredo?" Pete calls from the couch.

Tony grins, "Same thing."

Pete pops up onto his knees to face Tony, "No, there's a very big difference between these two pizza places, both in quality of ingredients and overall taste. Which do you order from?"

Tony waits a moment, "Pizza by Alfredo."

Pete falls over dramatically, "No!"

"Is Pizza by Alfredo really that bad?" Thor asks Loki, who shrugs in response.

Pete cries from the couch, "It's like a hot circle of garbage!"

(Y/N) frowns, "Why would you order from a place like that?"

Tony laughs, "It's from a TV show. I got pizza from the usual place."

(Y/N) doesn't understand what Tony means, having never seen the show Pizza by Alfredo is from. But she doesn't let it bother her since he actually ordered from where they normally get it.

The rest of the Avengers eventually make their way back to the floor, all dressed in expensive, well tailored suits, except Natasha who's in a short blue dress. Thor and the Guardians also change into more formal attire, or as formal as the Guardians can get, but Loki doesn't because he will be staying at the tower with Pete. It bothers (Y/N) that the whole group won't be together, but since the people of Earth only know Loki from his invasion, it was decided it be best he stay out of the picture for now.

When the pizzas arrive, (Y/N) takes Bay to the kitchen with her to get slices. It's there that she runs into Clint.

"Hello, Lord Barton."

Clint looks at her from where he's grabbing a piece from the sausage pizza, "Hi."

(Y/N) feels Bay tense slightly next to her, immediately on guard incase Clint says anything.

(Y/N) asks as she opens the box closest to her, “How have you been?”

“Fine.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” she says before giving Bay a plate, “Here, it’s good.”

She breezes past Clint to pull a beer out for Bay, “This is beer, I don't know if it's good, they won't let me drink here."

"Don't they know-"

"Yes. They're sticklers when it comes to me."

Bay casually glances at (Y/N), who nods equally as subtle, and the man leaves to join the others.

(Y/N) grabs a soda for herself and then slice of her own. She’s about to leave the kitchen when Clint’s voice comes from behind her, “Hey.”

(Y/N) turns back, “Yes, Lord Barton?”

The man looks sheepish, “I, uh, wanted to apologize for how I treated you. I haven’t had good experiences with aliens in the past, and I made assumptions about you. I talked to Rhodey over the past few months about what you’re trying to do here, and it seems like you really are trying to help us. So, yeah, I just wanted to say I was sorry for jumping to conclusions.”

(Y/N) smiles kindly at him and returns to the counter, “Apology accepted, Lord Barton. I should apologize as well, perhaps I was a tad quick to be short with you. Things in my past have taught me not to be hesitant. I can’t be indecisive or timid, it comes with the territory, and I believe that further drove the wedge between us. Might I suggest we leave that all in the past where it belongs?”

Clint nods.

(Y/N) holds out her hand and he takes it immediately. (Y/N) knows the man probably still doesn’t trust her completely, but she appreciates his willingness to turn over a new leaf.

“Let’s go join the others before they send a search party.”

“Smart idea, Lord Barton.”

“Clint.”

“Clint. (Y/N).”

The man nods at her and they go back to the others.

Everyone sits on the couches, eating the pizza. (Y/N) finds humor in the contrast between their formal attire and recreational food.

Bay finishes his slice quickly, "This is delicious, why did I not try it before?"

(Y/N) fondly watches him go to the kitchen for another slice.

Loki leans over and says quietly, "You're glamour is very impressive, I can't even detect it."

(Y/N) turns to look at him, "I don't have a glamour, why do you think I do?"

Loki looks at her with curious eyes, "Your scars."

"Oh," (Y/N) could slap herself, "yes, those. They disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"Yes, the Gods took them from me when I returned to Dorlyria.”

"What are you two discussing?" Thor says loudly from the other side of Loki. Loki flinches at his brashness.

(Y/N) answers him, "I was telling Loki about why my scars are gone."

Sam looks up, "There's a reason for that?"

"I thought it was just really nicely applied makeup," Wanda says.

"No, they vanished from my skin when I returned to Dorlyria."

"Why?"

"I believe my Gods took them, it's common after a battle for the Gods to recognize your accomplishments."

“What about your warrior marks? You didn't get a new one?” Bucky speaks up around a bite of pizza.

“Well it wasn't exactly one-on-one combat, it was a group effort to kill Thanos.”

“Yeah, but you did the most.”

Thor adds, “You dealt the killing blow alone.”

(Y/N) shrugs.

“That sounds like bullshit to me,” Sam says, “You saved the galaxy, you deserve recognition.”

“My ugly scars were removed, that's more than enough,” (Y/N) doesn't add that she considers the friendships she made as her reward for the battle because she doesn't want to come across as sappy.

Steve speaks up, "But why are your scars gone? Bay still has one, it's not normal to have them removed."

 _"Ath Drakar,"_ Stephen says under his breath.

(Y/N) kicks him in the leg, hard.

"What did he say?” Bruce looks between the two of them.

"Nothing. Gods work in mysterious ways," (Y/N) not so subtly sends Stephen and the Guardians looks.

"Didn't sound like nothing," Tony sing-songs.

"When are we leaving?" (Y/N) says, a weak attempt to change the subject.

Tony rolls his eyes and looks at his watch, "Soon."

 

***

 

(Y/N) sits in the back of a limousine with some of the Guardians and some of the Avengers. Bay sits next to her, looking at the large buildings they drive by. Tony sits across from her, drinking the champagne that came with the vehicle, typing away on his phone.

"Nervous?"

(Y/N) looks up at Tony who is peering at her over his sunglasses, "A little."

"Do you know what you're going to say?"

(Y/N) shrugs, "A general idea."

"Good," Tony nods, "Scripted speeches can be too impersonal, having to keep looking down at notes can break the relationship you have with the listeners. I had a written speech when I revealed I was Ironman. Ignoring it was one of the best decision I've made."

(Y/N) smiles at him, thankful for his efforts to comfort her.

Tony's phone pings. He looks at (Y/N), "What color is mustard?" and then holds it up to his ear, "Yellow."

Bay huffs a laugh and Tony winks at him.

(Y/N) listens to Tony's conversation, "Hey Rhodes...yes...what?...T'Challa...shit...okay...yeah...see you soon...bye."

"What was that about," Natasha asks before (Y/N) can.

"Well the press caught wind of the intimate details of this meeting."

"Shit. And?"

"They've managed to get into the meeting. There will be question-time."

"And?"

"They're going to be broadcasting live to the public."

"Wait," (Y/N) interrupts, "What's happening?"

"The news channels were aware the UN was meeting today with the Avengers to discuss our alien problems, but they didn't know we'd have E.T. attending."

"E.T.?"

"Extra Terrestrial," Natasha supplies.

"Ah. Continue."

"So now they've managed to not only get in to hear your speech and ask questions, they'll also have cameras providing a live-feed to the general population."

"Well this just got a lot more interesting."

"I'm sorry, (Y/N), T'Challa couldn't stop it."

"It's alright. Oh, you should tell Pete, he was upset he couldn't attend. Now he can watch on the television."

Natasha leans forward, "Why aren't you more upset about this?"

"There's nothing I can do about it and in the grand scheme of things, it's not that much of a concern. If this works, the public and press would have met me eventually. What's the expression...kill two birds with one stone?"

"Yes."

"These are just really big birds."

Tony snorts into his glass of champagne.

"We're here," Vision says from where he looks out the window.

(Y/N) looks past Bay and out the window to see part of a tall building. What really draws her attention are the large number of people with flashing cameras. They are already taking pictures before they even see who's inside the cars. The first car comes to a stop and the Avengers and Guardians within exit. The cameras flash faster as they make their way into the building.

"Ignore the cameras, (Y/N)," Vision says, "Don't go too fast, you don't want to seem standoffish or like you think you're superior. Just don't get drawn in, they'll never let you go."

"Thank you, Vision."

The next car has the same experience as the first. And then it's (Y/N)'s car that comes to the small walkway in the sea of cameras.

Tony drains the last of his glass, "Alright, let's do this."

He opens the door and steps out with a flourish, "Hello, my lovelies."

"He really scares me sometimes," Natasha mumbles as she exits, moving quickly to get away from the cameras.

Bay steps out next, and (Y/N) can hear the exclamations of surprise at his appearance. He turns back to hold out his hand for (Y/N). (Y/N) takes a calming breath, rolling her shoulders and setting her face into an expression of regality and aloofness, and takes his outstretched hand and climbs out of the limousine. Countless cameras are trained on her, questions and words being fired at her that overlap and can't be deciphered.

Bay is a solid presence next to her as they walk to the door, (Y/N) can see the others from the first two cars waiting just on the other side. She can't help but look to either side of her, taking in the crowd. It's a mix of photographers, people holding bulky cameras probably streaming her face across the world, and some regular citizens. They're all fighting to find the best spot to get a glance at (Y/N). Small children crowd to the front, looking up at (Y/N) with wide eyes and open mouths.

A small girl is pushed forward and falls past the rope, (Y/N) stops immediately. She sits up, revealing a scuffed knee. The little girl looks up at (Y/N), tears in her eyes, and holds her hands up. And while Dorlyria and Earth have many differences, that gesture is universal. (Y/N) bends down and lifts the small girl into her arms. (Y/N) brushes her thumb lightly over the girl's knee, healing the cut.

"Hello, little one," (Y/N) says softly.

The little girl sniffles, “Hi."

"What's your name?"

"Emma. I like your purple skin."

"Thank you, I like your blue, sparkly dress." Emma smiles at her shyly. (Y/N) brushes her tears away.

"Who are you here with today, Emma?"

"My mommy."

"Do you see her?"

Emma looks over to the crowd and points to a woman pushing her way to the front, "There she is!"

(Y/N) steps closer to the rope to meet the mother.

Emma wraps her arms tight around (Y/N), "Thank you, pretty purple lady."

(Y/N) kisses Emma on the forehead briefly, "You're welcome, Emma."

(Y/N) passes Emma to her mother, who looks at (Y/N) with a mix of fear and awe, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," (Y/N) smiles kindly at the woman.

(Y/N) ignores the microphone shoved at her face and turns to continue walking towards the building.

Stephen holds the door open for her, "How sweet, pretty purple lady."

"Bite me," (Y/N) snarks back.

Stephen waggles his eyebrows, "Kinky."

(Y/N) breathes a small sigh of relief being inside the building and away from the barrage of flashing lights.

"Hello, (Y/N)," T'Challa greets her.

She smiles, hugging him briefly, "Hello, T'Challa. How have you been? How is Wakanda?"

"Well, thank you. Wakanda has recovered from the fight against the Chitauri. I haven't been there much, too busy with all this," he indicates the building around us.

"I'm glad to here. And yes this is quite time consuming, I imagine."

T'Challa huffs a laugh, "That's putting it mildly. I'm sorry about the people outside. I couldn't stop them from showing up and getting into the meeting once they knew what was happening."

"Don't apologize, I understand. Thank you for all your work in arranging this event, I hope good will come from it."

"As do I," he addresses the group, "If you'll all come with me."

Everyone starts walking towards a nearby flight of stairs.

(Y/N) asks, "How have the arrangements been going, other than the press?"

"As well as you can expect, everyone has their own agenda and priorities. Some are eager to meet you, others want to hear what you have to say but have reservations."

"And?"

"And there are some who want nothing to do with you. Think we should banish or kill you and the others not from Earth. But the majority was willing to listen, so here we are."

"So here we are. Thank you again."

"Of course. I believe it's for the best, no matter what they say. We have a large number of country leaders here, as well as diplomats and representatives in place for the ones who didn't come. Those who did not come have arranged to receive live-feeds. And of course we have press from around the world, who will have a chance to ask you questions once your speech is finished and the UN has asked questions of their own."

"Sounds good."

T'Challa soon has them backstage. (Y/N) glances out from where she's hidden and can see world leaders and diplomats mingling amongst themselves.

"We just finished the break for lunch," T'Challa explains, "Once everyone is situated, I'll speak briefly before having you all come out. (Y/N) will then speak to the UN and we'll see how it goes from there."

(Y/N) moves away from where she was peering and goes to stand a little away from the group. She thumbs at the Aether ring, a habit she's developed no matter what kind of jewelry he's in. It helps calm her nerves.

"(Y/N)."

(Y/N)'s eyes shoot up, "Bucky."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

Bucky looks at her silently, she stares back briefly before conceding, "It's just some nerves."

"You killed Thanos, and some suits have you anxious?"

(Y/N) smiles slightly, "I know, it's ridiculous."

"Exactly, so suck it up," his voice is teasing but his words still carry a seriousness. (Y/N) knows he's right, if she comes off unsure and hesitant, they won't trust her.

"This is all just a formality, (Y/N), we won't abandon you just because the UN says 'no'." He brushes her hand with his and it warms (Y/N)'s heart that it's cold metal and not hot flesh that touches her.

(Y/N) smiles at him, "Thank you."

"Sure."

"(Y/N), Bucky," the two turn to look at Steve, "T'Challa's getting ready to speak."

They walk over to watch with the others. T'Challa stands at the glass podium, "Hello again. As you all know, several months ago, a global attack from an alien army occurred. The Avengers and their allies defeated this army and their leader, and have since reached out to this body to develop better communication. We are not alone and we need to broaden our understanding of what goes on outside of our atmosphere. Here today, to address these issues, are the Avengers and their allies."

T'Challa turns to them, and Tony walks out onto the stage with the other Avengers close behind him. There are little placards with names on them at the table, and the Avengers sit at their names. Stephen goes with them, much to his chagrin.

The Guardians, (Y/N), and Bay walk out onto the stage next and (Y/N) can hear several quiet gasps and spats of conversation at their appearances. (Y/N) seat is next to Stephen and Bay is on her other side.

T'Challa speaks again, "You are already familiar with the Avengers, but I will introduce the others. We have the Guardians of the Galaxy: Peter Quill,"

Peter does a lazy salute.

"Gamora, Nebula,"

Gamora and Nebula nod their heads.

"Drax,"

Drax grins broadly.

"Groot,"

"I am Groot."

"Rocket,"

"Howdy."

"and Mantis."

Mantis waves shyly, "Hello."

"We also have two individuals from the Dorlyrian system, Her Majesty, Queen (Y/N) and Lord Commander of the Royal Army, Bay."

(Y/N) smiles and Bay dips his head in acknowledgment.

"Queen (Y/N) has traveled a great distance today to speak with this body and the world, so I won't delay her any longer."

(Y/N) feels Stephen squeeze her hand briefly before releasing it so she may stand. She makes her way to the podium T'Challa stands at.

He hugs her briefly with his face hidden, "Good luck."

(Y/N) turns away from him and faces the people in the crowd.

**Shape the galaxy, Empress.**

(Y/N) smiles softly at the crowd, "Hello, leaders, delegates, world press. Thank you for allowing me to come before you today and speak. My name is (Y/N), and I am Queen of Dorlyria," she raises her hand and makes a gesture with her fingers paired up.

When no one does anything she looks at Tony, "Tony...is this it? Am I doing it right?"

That's when she realizes Tony's silently laughing, "What? What does this mean?"

Natasha says from next to him, "It's from a TV show, an alien does it."

"So this isn't a way of formally greeting."

Tony snorts.

Natasha answers her, "No."

(Y/N) drops her hand and snaps her gaze back to Tony who laughs, "I thought you liked that joke show?"

"I do, but that doesn't mean I want to be pranked."

Tony grins and leans back to look at Peter who is on the other side of (Y/N), "Peter, you owe me ten bucks, told you she's do it."

(Y/N) turns back to face the crowd, choosing to ignore her embarrassment, "So as I was saying...several months ago, Thanos came to your world and attempted to seize control. Simultaneously, his armies had spread across the galaxy and attacked other planets and systems. The Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, and myself defeated Thanos while ally armies defeated his forces across this world and others. Over the past few years, the people of Earth has been rather rudely awoken to the fact that you are not alone in the galaxy. Which is why I am here. Normally, such an amount of attacks on a planet would warrant a severe response, but you are unaware of this. Your lack knowledge of interplanetary diplomacy has been taken advantage of for long enough. While I am Queen of Dorlyria, I come before you today representing more."

She takes a breath, "Dorlyria and several other entities have formed an alliance very similar to the United Nations, except we are planets, not countries. We call ourself the Interplanetary Coalition for Peace, because that is what we strive for. With the use of sanctions and military intervention, if needed, we attempt to maintain order in the galaxy. For the most part, we are successful, but Earth's problem was overlooked by my colleagues. I can no longer stand by and watch this planet and its people be abused by others. I am offering Earth the chance to enter the ICP, which will make all of our resources available to you. While Thanos has been defeated, he had allies and there are others who may wish to take over this world. I believe you have nothing to lose and everything to gain from joining this alliance. I always liked Earth from afar, but now that I have met some of the people and seen it up close, my fondness for it has grown. I would like to do what I can to help you all advance your understanding of the galaxy around you as well as give you the ability to discourage would-be predators."

She smiles, "Thank you again for allowing me to speak to you today, I'm sure you have questions. I will answer them to the best of my abilities and with honesty, because if we do form an alliance I don't want it to be built on a foundation of deceit."

There is a moment of silence before someone finally speaks, "How do we know we can trust you?"

"The Avengers vouch for me. If you cannot trust their word, there is little I can say that will sway you."

"So you vouch for her?"

The Avengers nod. Steve says, "(Y/N)'s a strong leader, smart tactician, and powerful fighter. She's also a good person and good friend, we trust her."

(Y/N) is grateful for their support, especially for Steve's words. Despite all Tony does for the team, Steve is considered the leader, so to receive verbal endorsement from Captain America is huge. She can see several people in the crowd relax or nod at his words, their view of (Y/N) already shifting.

"What are the resources you offer?"

"Knowledge in order to navigate interplanetary relations. Soldiers and weaponry to defend yourself. Medicinal and reconstructive aid for recovery. Having the largest alliance in the galaxy on your side will discourage many from attempting to invade."

"How many soldiers do you have?"

"Dorlyria has an army of approximately twenty million. The ICP is currently made up twenty entities, each with about that many soldiers. So in all, roughly four hundred million soldiers."

"How good are these soldiers?"

"You saw a small demonstration several months ago when squadrons of four of the ICP armies protected your planet."

"How do we know their success wasn't because of a weak opponent?"

Tony speaks up, "I actually have an answer for that," he pulls out his tablet and pushes some buttons. A large projection shoots out from it, covering the wall behind the stage.

"My suit has three hundred and sixty degrees worth of cameras, this is footage from the fight against Thanos. Thanos was the one responsible for all of this, he has caused destruction throughout the galaxy for years, there is no question that he is powerful."

Everyone watches the screen. The footage consists of (Y/N) fighting Thanos. (Y/N) is concerned that she is trying to come across as friendly and evidence of her deadliness is being streamed across the globe. However, she knows the necessity of it, so she watches herself fight. It occurs to (Y/N) that she's never actually seen herself fight, and it's rather impressive. On-screen (Y/N) moves with lightning speed and agility, striking down any Chitauri that come near her with ease. There is also footage of her holding up the Leviathan and bringing others out of the sky. Her strength is shown in how she is able to withstand the hits from Thanos' sword. Glimpses of her use of the elements also feature, how she sends electricity through her sword or blasts Thanos with fire. The footage includes (Y/N) fighting with her hands and she hears several gasps when the sword sinks into her hands. (Y/N) watches on-screen (Y/N) twist the sword away from Thanos while kicking him to the ground. She can feel the phantom metal slide through her flesh, muscle, and bone as on-screen (Y/N) yanks it out to attack Thanos with. The last scene is of on-screen (Y/N) using the Aether to decapitate and kill Thanos, though the footage is carefully cut so they can't see the Stone or the actual death.

Tony points to the screen, "That's the quality of warrior we are being offered."

(Y/N) looks out in the crowd and can see a combination of emotions, like she did when first looking at the Avengers.

Someone finally breaks the silence, "What do you ask for in return?"

"Nothing. Compared to other civilizations, you are in an infancy stage when it comes to this type of conflict. We wouldn't expect you to provide aid if other systems asked for it."

"What happens if we say 'no' and we are attacked again?"

"Dorlyria and others will come to your aid. I have vouched for Earth to the ICP, we will not allow your planet to be vulnerable any longer. The invitation remains even if you refuse. Regardless, we will provide support."

"What would be the next step?"

"I would establish a way for you to contact the ICP. I would also return to Earth to develop your knowledge and ensure your progress. If you don't want to work with me for any reason, the ICP would send other representatives. Our alliance would not hinge on me."

"Do you have powers like how Thor can summon lightning?"

"Many Dorlyrians possess magic abilities, but not many of the others can."

"Do you specifically?"

"Yes."

"Can we see some?"

Instead of answering, (Y/N) shows them. In a blink, her purple skin has been replaced with the tanned Earth skin from before. Her crown disappears and her white gown changes into a short red dress. She could easily blend in with the crowd before her as a leader of a country. Bay, who stands by her now has Earth skin and wears a sharp, blue suit. Many people gasp in surprise. (Y/N) returns Bay and herself to their normal appearances. She holds her hand out and a small fire dances across her palm.

"Who's your friend?"

(Y/N) closes her hand and the flame extinguishes, "This is Bay, the Lord Commander of my Royal Army. He's the one who taught me to fight."

"You have an impressive pupil, you must be a good teacher."

Bay replies, "Thank you."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty," (Y/N) fights down her cringe at all the shocked faces looking at her. She braces herself for the usual response.

"You seem wise beyond your years."

(Y/N) smiles slightly, "I haven't had what you would call 'a normal life'. The crown was thrust upon me at a young age after my father's death and I spent most of my adolescence on the battlefield having to prove myself because people doubted me. I have been through a lot, that's why I come across older than I am."

"Why do you care about us? Why do all of this?"

(Y/N) knows saying some cliche line like 'It's the right thing to do' will be empty. She needs more than that.

"I've been underestimated my entire life. I was too small, too young, too weak, inexperienced, a girl. Bay once told me when I was very young that a wise man leaves no stone unturned."

She huffs a laugh, "At the time, I thought he meant it as a game, that he had left me something under a rock in the palace gardens. When he found me several hours later, tenaciously digging through my tenth or so stone-filled area, he had laughed when I explained myself. He crouched down beside me and said 'You are the prize under the unturned stone. People will dismiss you, attempt to bury you. But you must remember that which they will never notice: you are a seed. And from under the soil and stone, you will grow into something much larger. Something that the strongest forces couldn't bring down.' The words stuck with me, and I have lived by them. I refuse to let others decide what I am. I believe Earth is like me, overlooked and dismissed. But I know of human history, and how much you've overcome. I believe you are capable of much more than some in the galaxy think you are. I don't intend on leaving your stone unturned."

When no one else asks a question, T'Challa stands and comes to the podium, "If that's all the questions, we will move onto the press' questions. If you'd like to stay and listen, you're welcome. If you want to speak or think in private, or contact your leaders, there are several rooms in this building open for use. We will meet again to vote on this matter in two hours?"

When the members in the crowd all nod in agreement to T'Challa's timeline, he continues with, "(Y/N) and the others will stay on site to await to verdict. If you think of more questions, (Y/N) is more than willing to answer them."

(Y/N) says, "Thank you for your time."

Most of the crowd leaves already speaking amongst themselves. Some choose to stay behind, apparently interested in hearing what the press has to say.

"Alright, you vultures," Tony says, "let's keep this orderly. One at a time, like in kindergarten. Remember?"

He looks at (Y/N), "All yours, babe."

A reporter finally says, “Why do you speak English when you're from another planet?”

(Y/N) answers in Swedish, _“I speak more than English.”_

One reporter almost falls over. They say in Swedish, _“You_ _speak Swedish?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“What else do you speak,”_ another asks in Japanese.

_“All the Earth languages as well as the ones of other planets.”_

(Y/N) switched back to English, “It's actually not an irregularity that I speak English, it is a very common language in the galaxy.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“What is your native language?”

“Dorlyrian.”

“Can you say something?”

_“The sky is blue.”_

“That's a beautiful language.”

“ _Thank you._ Thank you.”

"What do you think of Earth?"

"I haven't seen much of it or met many of its people, but I very much like what I've experienced so far."

"How do the Avengers treat you?"

"Very well, they opened their home to me both times I have come here and included me in conversation and activities. I like to think I'm friends with many of them."

"Are you?" The question is directed to the Avengers.

"Yup, (Y/N)'s great," Tony says.

"What's she like when not in public?”

Some of the Avengers look at (Y/N), who shrugs and smirks, "I'd like to hear this."

Sam laughs, "She's funny."

"She likes waffles," Steve offers.

"And pizza."

"One hell of a dancer."

"Good sparring partner."

"Intelligent."

"Inquisitive."

"A good listener and friend.”

"And the Guardians of the Galaxy?"

"They're cool too. Funny, good fighters, good drinking buddies."

"Mr. Stark, you had a bet with Mr. Quill?"

Tony laughs, "Yeah, I bet him I could get (Y/N) do make the 'live long and prosper' sign. Despite all her knowledge, (Y/N) isn't exactly up to date with our pop culture."

"Your grace, you haven't seen Star Trek?"

"No," (Y/N) shakes her head, "I haven't been here long enough to see a lot."

"But Mr. Stark said you liked a joke show?"

(Y/N) chuckles, "Yes, it's called 'Impractical Jokers', have you ever seen it?"

"No."

"Oh, well it's about four men, Sal, Joe, Murr, and Q, who are friends from high school who make each other do embarrassing things in public. It's very funny, you should watch it."

"Have you seen anything else?"

"Yes, I watched some Mythbusters today. They were testing videos from the YouTube. It's very good, I think it's an inventive way to teach people science while still being entertaining."

"Have you seen any sports?"

"Yes, last time I was here I watched an American football game between the Green Bay Packers and Seattle Seahawks."

"What did you think?"

"It took me a while to learn the rules, but it's an entertaining sport. The...quarterback?" Sam nods his head, "Yes, the quarterback from the Packers, I thought he threw the ball very well. And the atmosphere at the stadium was incredible, they got really excited over a flag being raised."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, I watched a game of what Americans call 'soccer' but everyone else calls 'football'. I don't remember who it was between but I liked it. We have something similar to it on Dorlyria."

"What other sports do you have?"

"Fencing, jousting. Something Scott tells me is very close to tennis and another he says is basically basketball."

"Have you seen baseball yet?"

"No."

"To be fair," Vision says, "it wasn't baseball season when she came the last time and she hasn't been here long enough on this journey to see one yet."

"I'd like to see one though."

"Maybe if this deal works out, you'll get invited to throw out a first pitch."

"I'm not sure what that is, but I'd be honored to." That gets a laugh.

“What about the Olympics?”

(Y/N) frowns, brow furrowing, “The Greek Gods? I thought they had fallen out of fashion?”

“Not ‘Olympians’, the ‘Olympics’,” Bruce says, “Its an international sporting event featuring either winter or summer activities that lasts for a couple weeks.”

(Y/N)’s eyes light up, “Oh, well that sounds very entertaining. When is it?”

“You actually just missed the winter one, so about four years from now.”

(Y/N)’s smile drops, genuinely disappointed, “Oh.”

“But the summer one is in like two years.”

(Y/N) smiles again, “Wonderful, I’ll have to visit to watch some of it.”

"Are there any movies you like?"

"No, I'm still waiting to see my first film. When everyone learned I haven't seen one yet, the conversation quickly became an argument on what I should watch and no conclusions were ever made."

"Have any of you been to Dorlyria?"

"I have," Stephen says.

"What's it like?"

"Very beautiful, the architecture is stunning."

"What kind of ruler is Queen (Y/N)?"

"A good one, her people love her."

"Are you seeing anyone, Your Majesty?"

"No."

"Not even one of the Avengers?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"You seem very friendly with them, that's all."

"Being friendly with someone means your friends, not that you're romantically engaged."

"Mr. Stark called you 'babe'."

"Tony has nicknames for everyone."

"Not to mention that while I'm still twenty something in my mind, I'm a little old for her," Tony quips.

"Is that true on Dorlyria, Your Majesty?"

"No, we have longer lifespans than the people of Earth."

Tony turns to look at (Y/N), "So you're saying I've got a chance with you? I've already done the 'meet the parents' bit."

(Y/N) shrugs nonchalantly, "Theoretically you all do."

Tony bites the air at her playfully and (Y/N) looks back at him with an amused expression and raised eyebrows.

"Do you like any of the Avengers?"

"Yes, like I said, we're friends."

"No, do you like any of them romantically?"

"Isn't that a bit personal?"

"Is that a yes?"

"No," (Y/N) frowns, "that's a 'isn't that a bit personal?'. I don't see why my hypothetical interest in someone is newsworthy."

"Yeah, let's keep it PG," Stephen says.

"Aren't you Doctor Stephen Strange?"

"Gold star for noticing."

"What are you doing with the Avengers?"

"Well in case you forgot, my career as surgeon had to be put on hold. I found a new job."

"What do you do?"

"Protect the world, like the others. I'm just skilled differently than them."

"Like how?"

Steven is suddenly on the other side of the room, "Like this," and then he's back in his seat.

As the questions turn to the others, (Y/N) takes a seat. She is still asked some questions, but the others are now the focus.

The press eventually run out of questions and T'Challa goes back to the podium, "Thank you for being respectful while asking your questions. The others and I will now leave the stage. We will meet back here in about," he looks at his watch, "to hear the UN verdict soon, unless they ask for more time. Thank you."

Everyone else stands and moves to leave the stage. (Y/N) waves politely to the press and several wave back, with pleasantly surprised smiles.

 

***

 

They all follow T'Challa into a room full of chairs and couches.

Stephen flops down onto the nearest couch, "Thank god that's over."

"Yeah, now all that's left is to wait," Scott says as he grabs a water bottle from the table.

(Y/N) sits on the couch, not feeling any relief from the questioning being over. The decision is still to be made if it was all worth it or not. She lightly rests her head on Stephen's shoulder.

"My my," his low voice vibrates the shoulder below her head, "making yourself comfortable, Your Majesty?"

(Y/N) lifts her head to look at him, "You literally fell asleep on top of me at the victory party and stayed there all night. I think I can rest my head on your shoulder for a few minutes."

Stephen nods his head, conceding. (Y/N) places her head back down and feels him press a kiss into her hair.

The couch shifts and (Y/N) opens her eye to see Bucky. He holds out a water bottle to her and she smiles at him while taking it.

"You did a good job, (Y/N)."

"Thank you, I hope the rest of the world thinks so."

Natasha sits near them, "They'd be stupid not to agree."

"There's a TV, do you want to see peoples' reactions," Wanda points to the television on the wall.

"Gods, no," (Y/N) thumbs at her ring, "I don't want to see the bad news."

 _"My flower,"_ Bay's hand touches her shoulder, "you are too hard on yourself, even after all you've done."

(Y/N) takes a sip from her water, "You're soft spot for me blinds you, _my star,_ it could have gone much better."

"How?" Steve says.

(Y/N) sighs and says nothing.

"Is it the Star Trek thing?" Peter says.

"Shit, I'm sorry if that upset you, (Y/N)," Tony says.

"No, if anything, it probably helped. Made us seem like friends as opposed to me holding you all against your will."

"You didn't come across that way."

(Y/N) sighs again, "We'll see."

A knock comes at the door. T'Challa calls out, "Come in."

Rhodey walks in the door, "Hey guys."

"Rhodey! What's up, bud?"

"The United States made their decision, so I was allowed to leave. I can tell you for absolute certain you have at least one 'yes'. Unofficially, I know of several other countries that will vote 'yes'."

"T'Challa," Thor speaks up, "don't you have to discuss things with the others from Wakanda?"

"No," T'Challa says, "Its not a question, Wakanda fully supports the alliance with (Y/N) and the ICP."

"Thank you, T'Challa and Rhodey, for your efforts in the past months. I've been involved in politics for a very long time, so I understand how difficult it is to move legislation and navigate negotiations. We wouldn't be here today without your determination to see this through, and whether the alliance is approved of or not, I will not forget this."

"Of course," T'Challa says, "You were our spokesperson at the ICP, and your success there is why we have gotten this far in discussions."

"If the ICP had been unconvinced of supporting Earth, we would have been screwed. Thank you for opening the door," Rhodey says.

They all sit in the room, taking turns catching up on what the last few months entailed.

T'Challa glances at his watch, "I have to go, everyone should be gathering to vote now," and leaves the room.

 

***

 

(Y/N) and the others walk back onto the stage, taking their seats. (Y/N) subtly glances at T'Challa, but his face reveals nothing. She takes a breath, knowing there is nothing more she can do now, and releases it.

T'Challa speaks, "Today, we made history by meeting with an individual from another planet with a diplomatic goal. Never before has Earth and another met on an equal level and discussed an alliance. Queen (Y/N), this body thanks you for coming here today and extending a partnership and answering our questions with openness."

(Y/N) nods at him politely when he glances at her.

"In the matter of the Earth entering an alliance with the Interplanetary Coalition for Peace, this body has voted in favor."

(Y/N) smiles broadly, feeling the last of the tension leaving her body. She walks up to the podium to a smiling T'Challa. (Y/N) brushes her hand against his arm subtly in thanks before turning and addressing the group in front of her, "Thank you, leaders, delegates, and representatives, for this vote of confidence. This is unchartered territory, so I understand this decision was one not made lightly. The ICP and I extend our appreciation and eager anticipation to begin communications and furthering your understanding and presence in the galaxy."

"Your Majesty?"

(Y/N) looks at the table where the voice came from, "Yes, my lord?"

"This body have a number of issues to discuss, but at the end of our meetings, we have a Gala. Would you be interested in attending?"

(Y/N) smiles, "I would be honored to attend such a prestigious event. Thank you, my lord."

"The Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy are invited too, of course."

Several of them say "Thank you," into their microphones.

T'Challa speaks up, "Thank you for coming today before this body. You, and the press, are free to leave now."

The press begins to pack up to leave and the Avengers, Guardians, and Stephen stand to exit the stage.

A door bursts open and a man walks in.

T'Challa's face is expressionless, "Can we help you?"

"Yeah," the man says, "you could not join an alliance with this freak."

"Who are you?" (Y/N) says.

"A concerned citizen," the man sneers.

T'Challa speaks again, "This matter doesn't concern you and has already been decided."

"Well this," the man pulls out a gun, "says it does and isn't."

Members in the crowd cry out when they see the gun. (Y/N) notices the press is filming again.

Security guards are moving swiftly towards the man who smiles, "Ah ah ah," he moves his jacket to reveal a contraption strapped to him. The guards stop immediately. Everyone in the room starts scrambling away from the man.

(Y/N) moves the microphone away, "T'Challa, what is that?"

"A bomb," his voice is tense.

"Like a nuke?"

"Not that strong. But it could kill everyone in this room."

"Well that wouldn't be good."

(Y/N) looks at Bay who stands by her side and juts her head at the man.

"Excuse me?" (Y/N) calls out to the man.

He looks at her.

"Perhaps you should put the gun down and take that contraption off and we can discuss this civilly."

"I don't think so. A discussion isn't needed," the man raises his gun and fires it at (Y/N).

People is the room yell out in fear and then shock as (Y/N) catches the bullet in her hand. She opens her hand and looks at it resting on her palm before looking at the man. He yells in anger and fires twice more. One is completely off target and buries itself in the wall behind (Y/N). The other one she stops in midair with her magic before letting it fall to the floor with what would be a comedic clunk in any other situation.

All the while, Bay has been making his way to the man. He yells at Bay, "Stay back, freak!"

Bay doesn't even break stride. The man pushes a button and the bomb explodes.

Everyone in the room yells and flings themselves further away from the man and watch as Bay catches the explosion in his hand, pushing it back into the contraption like it had never been triggered. Bay rips the contraption off the man's body, yanks his gun away, and flips him onto the ground. The security guards rush forward and cuff the man where he lays on the ground yelling obscenities.

Bay hands the bomb and gun to a nearby guard and calmly walks back to the stage.

(Y/N) says to T'Challa, "You should go deal with that. The others and I can see ourselves out."

T'Challa nods. (Y/N) smiles briefly at him, "We'll see you later."

"Come on," she says to everyone on the stage and they follow her off the stage.

Once behind from the press and UN members, (Y/N) says, "Well that went mostly well."

Nebula snorts out a laugh.

"I'd ask to look at your hands," Bruce says, looking at (Y/N) and Bay, "but why bother at this point."

Bay chuckles, "You're a fast learner."

"We should go back to the tower. These people have enough to deal with," (Y/N) says.

The group walks through the building, easily finding the front doors. (Y/N) can see the crowd is still outside.

Tony puts his phone away, "The cars are coming around."

(Y/N) looks at Bay who stands beside her, watching the crowd outside.

_"We certainly made quite the first impression, my flower."_

_"Yes, but what kind?"_

_"Does it matter? The alliance has been made."_

_"But if the public hates us, will it last? A man just tried to kill me. And was angry enough about the UN's vote to use a bomb."_

_"I doubt his opinion is shared by the masses. And if it is and this alliance falls through, we lose nothing. The sun will still rise, Dorlyria will continue to prosper. This was designed for the benefit of Earth. If they are short minded, it is they who will pay the price."_

_"That is true, but I do not wish that upon them."_

_"Neither do I."_

"You aren't talking about us are you?" Natasha says, eyes squinting playfully.

(Y/N) smiles, "No. We were discussing that man."

Natasha rolls her eyes, "You mean 'moron'."

"He's entitled to his opinions, even if they are wrong ones. I just hope they are of the minority."

"I'm sure they are," she nods at the doors, "The cars are here."

The cars are in the same order as before so (Y/N) waits as most of the others leave the building and are greeted by a flurry of shouts and cameras.

When the third car pulls up, Tony is again the first of them to walk out into the crowd. (Y/N) and Bay walk out together, the cameras and shouts increasing. (Y/N) is disturbed to see several large cutouts of her and Bay's faces. She spots little Emma in her sparkly dress waving excitedly from her mother's arms. (Y/N) smiles at her and waves back.

Like before, cameras and microphones are being thrust at (Y/N). And like before, she ignores them. A flash of red catches (Y/N)'s eye and she looks again. A boy, older than Emma but younger than Pete, holds a rose out to her with white knuckles.

(Y/N) stops and turns to the young boy. She smiles kindly at his nervous face and wide eyes, "Thank you," and takes the rose from him.

The boy swallows, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, it didn't hurt me," she transfers the rose to her other hand to show him the unmarked palm that caught the bullet.

He looks at it in shock, "Is your friend okay?"

"Yes, thank you for your concern."

"How did it not hurt?"

(Y/N) smiles at him, "Magic. What is your name?"

The boy looks up from her hand, "Ian."

"Well thank you for the rose, Ian. It was nice to meet you."

Ian blushes deeply as (Y/N) turns and continues to the limousine with Bay.

Once everyone is inside, the driver pulls away from the crowd.

"I've got to say," Tony says, "No one has ever given me a rose."

(Y/N) smirks, "Jealous?"

"If I'm being honest, a little."

With a twist of her wrist, a dozen red roses appear. She holds them out to Tony with a smirk.

"If you think I'm too big of a person to not accept your obvious tease," Tony snatches the flowers from her, "you'd be wrong."

"I was counting it," (Y/N) says with a wink.

"Well aren't you just hilarious," Tony says with an eye roll.

The car comes to a stop and (Y/N) glances out the window to see the Avengers tower. They all exit and ride the elevator up to where Pete and Loki are.

Pete greets them with a smile and hugs (Y/N), "We watched the whole thing, you did great."

"Thank you, Pete. I'm sorry you weren't able to come," (Y/N) replies when he releases her. She looks at the television, "What are you watching now?"

They walk towards the couches, "News coverage and stuff to see reactions to you."

"Ah. How are they?"

"Good," Loki says, "There are a few people who are unsure about you, as expected. But for the most part, they love you."

"Really?"

"Yes. The news people think the alliance is good for Earth and think you are trustworthy, well-spoken, and a natural leader, as well as a bunch of other adjectives."

"Well that's very kind of them."

Pete taps the screen on his phone, "People on social media like you too. You're trending on all the major sites. Mostly positive things too."

Several others pull out their phones while others focus on the people speaking on screen. (Y/N) doesn't have a phone, so she watches the television. They are currently showing footage of the man shooting at (Y/N) and Bay stopping the explosion and disarming him.

"Hey, you're a meme!"

(Y/N) looks at Scott, "I'm a what?"

"A meme. Several of them, actually."

He holds his phone out and (Y/N) appraises the image in front of her. It's a picture of her holding the bullet in her hand and looking up at the man with a blatantly unimpressed face. White words are at the top of the picture.

"'When he finally pulls it out'. What does that mean?"

Sam looks at the picture and laughs, "It means when a guy pulls out his junk. Specifically if he was boasting about it but it ends up being nothing to write home about."

Bay looks at the screen and bursts out laughing. (Y/N) looks at the picture again, seeing her unimpressed face in a new light, "I suppose that is funny," and hands it back.

"Here's one," Pete shows her the screen. It's a side by side of (Y/N) holding Emma and (Y/N) catching a bullet with the caption 'Get a girl who can do both'.

"And this is..."

"Finding a girlfriend who's good with kids and nice while also a badass."

"Oh. What about those cutouts at the UN? Was that a meme?"

"Uh, sort of. That was partially because a lot of people are calling you 'AILF's."

"What is that?"

Pete rubs the back of his neck nervously, "Alien I'd like to fuck."

(Y/N) looks at him in shock, "Are you serious?"

"Deadly."

"Yeah, I just found that area of the internet," Tony says from the bar, "A lot of people noticed you two are some of the most attractive people ever and are sharing their dirty thoughts."

"What?" Bay says bewildered.

"Like this person said-"

(Y/N) interrupts Tony, "Please don't."

"Wait I want to know," Scott protests.

"I just sent you one," Tony says as he sits on the couch. Scott looks at his phone and bursts out laughing. He shows it to Pete who blushes dark red.

"You're such a prude," Scott teases, "That probably wasn't even close to the nastiest."

"No, there's this one," Tony shows Scott his phone. Scott claps a hand over his mouth, "My god. I feel dirty just from reading it."

"Can we please move onto something else?" Natasha says, rubbing her temple.

Wanda walks over to (Y/N) and points at the phone, "This event was covered by more than just the news channels. E! Network is covering this, they love you. They think your dress was beautiful and can't wait to see what you wear to the Gala. I don't think a UN session has ever been treated like a red carpet event before. They also think your interactions with the kids outside the building are adorable."

(Y/N) smiles softly at the mention of Emma and Ian.

"Oh my god!" Sam almost falls over as he speeds to (Y/N), "(Y/N)! Look!"

On the screen is some text 'Hey (Y/N), happy to hear you like the show! If you're ever around and have some spare time, we'd love to have you.'

(Y/N) looks at Sam, not understanding.

Sam points at the screen, "It's Joe Gatto!"

(Y/N) gasps and looks at the screen, "From Impractical Jokers?! They want me to come on the show?"

"Yes, Sal tweeted an invite too."

Sam taps the screen and different text appears '1 out of 1 aliens surveyed like Impractical Jokers. If that's not a ringing endorsement, idk what is. @ Avengers, let (Y/N) know we like her too and she's welcome on set any time."

(Y/N) grins at him and he grins back.

 

***

 

"All it's missing is the red carpet," Tony says from the window.

(Y/N) glances out the window and sees even more people than the last time she came to this building.

"Why are there so many more?"

"Everyone knew this was happening days before. Last time, they learned just hours before we showed up."

"Even the UN members have gotten into the spirit," Steve says from next to Tony. (Y/N) spots several people from the meeting they had all attended two days ago. The men are in tuxedos and the women are in long dresses, unlike the short dresses from the other day. Many of them are speaking to the people in front of cameras.

"What do I do?"

Natasha shrugs, "It's up to you. I don't plan on talking to anyone, Tony's probably going to talk to everyone."

(Y/N) glances at Tony, who also shrugs, "She's not wrong. Talk to some of them, they're probably all from gossip channels with fluff questions. The world is curious about you."

"Okay."

(Y/N) steps out of the car and waits for Bay to exit, before walking down the pathway. Cameras flash, taking photos of the pair, as well as the others. Several people call (Y/N)'s name, so she walks over to the closest one.

She smiles politely, "Hello, my lady."

The woman looks at the camera, "'My lady'? That's the nicest compliment I've ever gotten. Just call me 'Julia', your...is ‘your grace’ the proper name?"

"Your Majesty, actually. But (Y/N) works fine."

Julia smiles at her, "I've got to say, (Y/N), I love you sense of style."

(Y/N) glances at her dress. It’s a light, sheer material, which reveals part of her midriff and some cleavage while still being covered up. The fabric wraps across her neck and flutters around her when she walks. The whole dress is a dark purple, nicely contrasting her little purple skin. Her jewelry is silver and her hair is down with a silver crown resting on her head.

(Y/N) looks back up, "Thank you."

"Who are you wearing?"

(Y/N) frowns slightly, "It doesn't have a name. Do you name clothing on Earth?"

Julia throws her head back and laughs, "No no. I'm sorry, I mean who is the designer. Calvin Klein? Louboutin? Tom Ford?"

"Oh," (Y/N) blushes slightly, "None. My seamstresses on Dorlyria made it."

"Well it's gorgeous. Did they make the dress from the other day?"

"They make everything I wear."

"What about your friend?" Julia glances at Bay, who stands silently at (Y/N)'s side, "Lets get a shot at his outfit."

Bay is wearing is usual overcoat style. It's a deep purple, similar to (Y/N)'s dress, and has black detailing. His belt in black with an intricate clasp that looks decorative to anyone but (Y/N) and Stephen, who know it signifies his rank at Lord Commander. A sword hangs from the belt as usual.

"He has people make his clothing as well."

Julia asks them a few more questions before speaking to the camera, "We're going to take a short commercial break, and then we'll be right back."

A small, red light on the camera goes off and Julia says, "Thank you for speaking with me, Your Majesty."

"Of course." Julia does a somewhat sloppy curtsey and (Y/N) and Bay dips their heads in return before leaving.

Another person, thanking Steve for speaking with them, beckons them forward.

"Hello, my lord."

The man turns to the camera, "And now I'm here with Queen (Y/N) and Lord Commander Bay of Dorlyria. Thank you for taking the time, guys."

"Of course," (Y/N) smiles.

"Should I be concerned? Lord Commander Bay's carrying a sword."

Bay answers him, "You have no reason to worry, my lord. I always carry a sword, I'm always ready to protect my Queen and others."

"That's quite the conviction."

"It's my duty and honor to serve (Y/N)."

"From what we saw from Mr. Stark's Ironman suit, (Y/N)'s quite capable of taking care of herself."

"Two swords are better than one, my lord," (Y/N) says.

The man looks at her, "You have a sword with you?"

"Always."

"Why can't I see it?"

"I have it stored in an interdimensional pocket, I can't have it ruin the lines of my dress," (Y/N) says in a joking tone.

The man laughs, "Can I see it?"

Bay pulls the sword out a few inches to show the shining metal.

The man's eyes are wide in awe. Bay raises an eyebrow, "Would you like to hold it?"

"Can I?"

"Of course, my lord. Just be careful."

The man hands the microphone to someone off camera and takes the sword from Bay.

"It's beautiful. What does it say on the handle?" He holds the sword close to the camera so it can pick up the carved writing.

"It's Dorlyrian for 'With this sword, I will defend me and mine'. It's a very common engraving for a soldier in the Royal Army."

The man hands Bay the sword back, "Thank you for indulging my nerd moment, I'll let you go now."

(Y/N) smiles and leaves the man with Bay.

Another woman walks from her platform to lead them over, "Look who I snagged, ladies and gents. (Y/N) and Bay from Dorlyria."

"Hello." (Y/N) and Bay say at once.

The woman smiles, "You seem pretty in sync. Are you two close?"

"Yes. Bay is more than the Lord Commander of my army, he’s best friend."

The woman looks at the camera and clutches her chest, "That's so sweet. How did you meet?"

"Well Bay was a close friend to my father so when he was coronated, he appointed Bay as Lord Commander. He's been with my family since before I was born."

"Where are your parents now?"

"They passed away several years ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the woman touches (Y/N)'s arm.

"It's alright, you didn't know."

"By Earth standards, you're very young to be a ruler. When were you crowned?"

"Thirteen, but I was supposed to be coronated at twelve."

"Why the delay?"

"Well I had to fight two wars."

"Two wars?!"

"Yes. There were some people who believed I was unworthy of the throne and declared war on me."

"What happened?"

(Y/N) points at the silver crown resting on her head.

"Right, silly question. This might be an another silly one, why do you two wear different makeup?"

(Y/N) frowns slightly, "Bay isn't wearing makeup."

"What are the white marks on your face then?"

"Oh, they are symbolic marks. They have different meanings.”

“Are they tattoos? And what do they mean?”

“No, they aren't tattoos. Let me explain…”

 

***

 

(Y/N) and Bay speak to a few other interviewers. They are asked questions about Dorlyria, Earth, a few about the ICP, and a few focus on social media responses to the duo. One interviewer conducts the interview in German and when the red lights goes off, he thanks her for encouraging the learning of languages.

As the pair walks away from another woman who's still raving to the camera about them. Steve and Tony walk over to them, "Most of us have already made it inside. We figured you needed rescuing."

"Yes, please."

Tony calls out to the cameras and crowd, "Alright, we're going inside, you crazy kids have fun now."

The four of them head inside with a few others. Steve leads the small group into a large room that reminds (Y/N) of a ballroom, but probably has some modern term. The room is filled with tables and has a cleared away space for dancing.

T'Challa approaches them from the left.

(Y/N) smiles as he hugs her, "Hello, T'Challa."

"Hello, (Y/N)."

"How have the discussions gone the past days?"

"Mostly successful, nowhere near as exciting as yours."

(Y/N) huffs, thinking of the man, "Is that a good thing?"

"For the most part, no. We haven't had any unexpected visitors, but no one here is nearly as entertaining as you and the others, so it can get boring."

"They seem to be enjoying themselves tonight, and the festivities hasn't even started."

T'Challa shrugs, "They saw how well received you and their decision were. It's not often everyone gets along, it's got them in good moods. And we don't normally get this kind of coverage, I think they enjoyed the extra attention."

Tony laughs, "Yeah, you think? They were like peacocks out there."

"Annoyed you have to share that role?" (Y/N) teases.

"Yes, exactly. Totally harshed my mellow, man."

T'Challa indicates a few tables, "Most of our seats are here, dinner will be served soon and it's an open bar. We're mixed in with some of the UN members so..."

"Play nice?" Tony says.

"Yes."

(Y/N)'s seat is at a table with Bay, Gamora, Bruce, Steve, and some UN people. Bay is on her right, as he always is, and a man she doesn't recognize is on her left.

She smiles at him politely, "Hello, my lord."

"Hello, Your Majesty."

"I must apologize, my lord," (Y/N) says, "I’m still fairly new to Earth and I'm not sure who you are."

"Oh, how silly of me. I'm Emmanuel Macron-"

"Oh, the President of France! Congratulations on your recent election."

"Thank you. You keep track of Earth politics?"

"A little," (Y/N) shrugs, "I wasn't lying the other day when I said I always liked Earth. Your planet is uniquely diverse, it's an interesting study."

"What was your planet's name again?"

"Dorlyria."

"Dorlyria isn't formatted like Earth?"

"No. The whole planet is one kingdom."

"Really? That's quite the responsibility."

"Well I was prepared for it. You didn't just get elected President, you served in other roles to gain the proper experience. While I was still a Princess, I sat in on my father's meetings and was sent on diplomatic missions."

A plate of salad is placed in front of everyone and the waiter smiles at (Y/N), saying in a heavy accent, "The next course will out in a few minutes, _mademoiselle_. Would you like something to drink other than water?"

_"Water will be fine, merci beaucoup."_

The waiter smiles and walks away.

Emmanuel frowns slightly, "I'm sorry I've been monopolizing your time, you haven't even been able to get a drink."

"No need to apologize, I've enjoyed our conversation. And I don't drink anyway."

_"You speak French very well."_

_"Thank you. It's one of my favorite Earth languages. Is 'Mister President' the correct term to use? Tony said it was, but he's lied before."_

"Is it, but Emmanuel is fine. What do you speak on Dorlyria?"

"Dorlyrian."

Emmanuel huffs, "Sort of a silly question."

"Not at all, you're simply curious about a place you didn't know existed until a few days ago. I've encouraged my subjects to learn more common languages, like English, so we actually speak that about as much as we do Dorlyrian."

"Could I hear some?"

_"Of course. It's been a pleasure speaking with you, I'm glad I was sat beside you."_

Emmanuel looks impressed, "What did you say?"

"Just that I've enjoyed speaking with you and am glad we were sat together."

"The feeling is mutual."

 

***

 

A while after dinner, Steve walks from the bar back to where a few other Avengers sit. In his hands are several drinks for the other, but nothing for him because why bother.

"Thanks, Steve."

"Thanks."

"Thanks, man."

"No problem, guys."

"This is pretty swanky, even for us," Scott says, pulling slightly at his tuxedo.

"Uncomfortable?" Tony says.

"You aren't?"

"I've been attending shit like this since I was a kid."

"It's so stuffy."

"This actually isn't so bad. I've been to ones much worse, where you had to come tipsy just to get through dinner conversation."

Scott hums and takes a sip of his drink.

Tony continues, "It is its own animal though, not many people can just settle into it. Natasha is fine," he points to where the blonde is speaking with someone, "but she's never not in her element."

He points to T'Challa, "T'Challa's like me, been at this stuff all his life. (Y/N) too."

"Where is (Y/N)? I haven't seen her in a while," Steve frowns as he scans the room.

"Not sure," Rocket speaks up, "Last I saw, she was speaking with with T'Challa and some other fancy, important guys."

Bruce taps Steve's shoulder, "She's over there."

Tony laughs, "Oh my god, she's talking to Putin. Steve, get your star spangled ass over there."

Steve huffs with irritation, "Tony, one day I'm going to smack the star spangled shit out of you."

Tony gasps dramatically, "Language."

Steve ignores him and walks over to where (Y/N) is.

She speaking in fluent Russian with Putin, laughing lightly as something he says.

(Y/N) turns to smile at him, "Hello, Steve."

"Hey, what're you up to?"

"I was speaking with President Putin. Have you ever met him?"

Steve shakes his head.

(Y/N) looks at Putin and says something in Russian to him. Steve hears his name and 'Captain America'.

Putin smiles at him politely and holds out his hand. Steve shakes it briefly before letting go.

"Is there a reason you came over," the ever astute (Y/N) asks.

Steve nods, having come up with a reason on his way over, "I was wondering if you wanted to dance?"

(Y/N) smiles broadly at him, "I'd love to," she speaks briefly to Putin who nods and gives a short reply before turning and leaving.

(Y/N) turns back to Steve and indicates the dance floor, "Shall we?"

Steve leads her to the floor and is surprised to see her easily settle into a dance position.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to dance?"

(Y/N) smirks, "I didn't know how to dance to Stephen's music. I'm a Queen, it's a requirement I know how to dance."

They move easily with the music.

"What kind of styles do you know?"

"Dorlyrian styles, several from planets you don't know, most Earth styles."

"Like Waltz or Ballroom?"

"Yes. And ballet and other more ethnic dances."

"Really? Ballet?"

"Yes. I'm a fast learner and my stepmother was desperate to keep me busy so I wouldn't learn to fight. She filled my days with lessons like dance, language, and other superfluous things. I don't think she expected me to like the lessons so much, I remember her scowling when I'd show my father the latest language I had mastered."

"Can you do it with those weird shoes?"

"Pointe shoes? Yes."

"Is it painful?"

"Like I said before, the trick is not minding it hurts. It was a nonnegotiable aspect of my daily routine, better to just shut up, do it, and train with Bay in the moonlight than make waves. All the dance actually helped, in my opinion, with my fighting abilities."

"I'd say so," Steve remembers the fluidity and swiftness of (Y/N)'s movements on the battlefield.

He looks back at her, "I meant to say earlier, you look very nice tonight."

(Y/N) smiles up at him, "Thank you, you clean up well yourself."

"You look like you could be on the red carpet."

"What is this red carpet I keep hearing about? You're the fifth person to mention it to me today."

Steve laughs, "At major Hollywood events, the actors and actresses get really dressed up and photographed like we were today. They roll out a big, red carpet for them to walk on, it's very prestigious. You look nice enough to fit in there. Today and the other day."

She smiles at him, "Thank you. I'll be sure to tell my seamstresses they were successful.”

"What do you mean?"

"I told them to style my dresses in Earth fashion."

Steve frowns slightly, "Why?"

"I think enough of me starkly contrasts Earth standards. I didn't want my clothing to be another thing."

"What is Dorlyrian style like?"

(Y/N) huffs a laugh, "Usually a lot more skin, for one thing."

Steve laughs back.

 

***

 

A few hours later, (Y/N) is now dancing with Bruce, having just finished dancing with a representative from Egypt.

"How has your night been?" He asks her.

"Very nice. Everyone I've spoken with has been wonderful. Several people have taken videos with me or taken selfies, which I believe are just pictures."

Bruce chuckles, "Yeah they are. Well that's good, I'm glad everyone here has been nice."

"Have you enjoyed your evening?"

"Yes. Not a lot of people talked to me though, which is understandable."

(Y/N) sighs, "Yes, except it shouldn't be like that. I'm sorry people can't comprehend that you are more than your counterpart."

Bruce nods and looks down briefly. They dance in silence before he speaks again, "(Y/N)..."

"Bruce."

"Could I say something?"

"Of course."

Bruce is quiet.

(Y/N) squeezes his hand, "Tell me."

Bruce shakes his head slightly, "I shouldn't..."

"Are we friends?"

Bruce looks at her, "Yes."

"Well you shouldn't worry about talking to a friend. Tell me. Your silence is making me nervous."

"Do you remember what we talked about during the party after beating Thanos?"

(Y/N) nods her head.

"I wanted to say something then, but I was a little in shock."

"About what?" (Y/N) genuinely doesn't know what he's talking about. She can't recall a particularly shocking moment in their conversation.

"About you saying you don't fit into a category."

"I don't."

"Yeah, that. That's not a bad thing, (Y/N). You can be a fighter and a ruler. You don't have to be one or another," Bruce looks away, "I deal with the same thing. No one trusts me as a scientist because of what I can become. They doubt my research and dismiss me. But I'm more than the other guy. And no matter what they say, I know the truth."

He looks back at her, "Your situation isn't like that at all. I've seen both sides of you. Bay and Kawdo clearly love you, and the way you carry yourself clearly shows your a good Queen. And you're a smart tactician and fierce fighter. Your different sides balance each other very nicely. Could you see yourself a barefoot and pregnant Queen?"

(Y/N) scoffs, "No."

"Exactly. You'd be the ruler you are even you hadn't fought all your wars. And could you see yourself a vicious, unmerciful killer of innocents?"

"No."

"Exactly. You're not some meathead soldier. You're more than either cookie cutter idea of what a Queen and warrior should be. You're a very beautiful girl with your whole life in front of you. Don't think of yourself as deformed or unappealing, because you couldn't be more wrong."

(Y/N) looks down at their feet, cheeks darkening.

"Thank you, Bruce, you're too kind."

"I'm just telling you the truth."

 

***

 

When the gala finally ends, (Y/N) feels she’s danced or spoken with just about everyone in attendance. People from all corners of the globe seemed to want to dance, take photos, and speak with her. She had received countless invitations to visit their countries and expressions of eagerness for her to return to work with the UN.

Stephen walked with (Y/N), arms intertwined, towards the car.

“I’d say that was a smashing success,” he says quietly.

“I agree.”

“When are you going back?”

(Y/N) shrugs, “I didn’t exactly set a timeline. I wasn’t sure how long it would last, I’ve been in politics long enough to know how long stuff like this can take. Why?”

“I finished planning out all the places I wanted to show you on Earth.”

(Y/N) smiles, remembering him saying that in passing when she had first come to Earth, “That sounds fun.”

“Road trip!”

 

***

 

A sleek, silver and blue ship lands on the tower balcony.

Tony walks into the main room on the floor, "Friday, tell everyone not on this floor the ship is here."

Peter opens the glass door and walks in, "Hey guys."

"Peter! I didn't know you were coming."

Peter shrugs as he shakes Tony's hand, "Figured it would be nice to see a few familiar faces. Gamora's on board still."

He moves to shake Steve and Bucky's hands, "How are you guys?"

"Good," Steve answers.

"Looking forward to seeing Dorlyria," Bucky speaks up.

"And (Y/N)?"

"Of course," Natasha says as she exits the elevator with a few others.

"Yeah, I've missed that girl," Tony says.

"Me too," Pete adds as he enters the room with a box.

"What about us?" Peter pretends to be offended.

"Oh yeah, we've missed all the Guardians like Mantis, Drax, Gamora, and," Tony looks at his palm, "Patrick."

Peter flips him off from where he leans against the couch.

"Do you all have bags packed?"

"Yeah."

"Yup."

"Yes."

"Yes, but do you how long this trip is supposed to be?"

Peter shrugged, "You know (Y/N), she isn't picky. When we went to recruit her, she said we could spend the night and it's been like a year and we still haven't left."

Several of them laugh.

"And she's just okay with that?"

Peter nods, "You know about her family. She gets lonely in that big ass palace."

"Just watching the hours tick by?"

Peter rolls his eyes, "You guys ready to go?"

Tony does a quick headcount, "We're all here except Scott."

Immediately after that, the elevator opens to reveal Scott, "Hey guys. Hi Peter! Time to go?"

"Yup."

Everyone exits the building. Tony calls over his shoulder, "Don't wait up, Friday."

Once on board, the pilot and copilot bow deeply and greet them. The copilot shows them where to store their luggage and leads them to the lounge area. The ship's outside is deceptive, because the inside is huge.

Gamora greets them from one of the couches.

"We won't be arriving on Dorlyria for several hours. We have food and refreshments that Lord Starlord purchased before we arrived at your tower. You are welcome to eat, explore the ship, speak to me or the pilot, rest, whatever you desire. I will return when we are close to Dorlyria."

He bows and departs from the lounge. Everyone feels the thrusters kick up and the ship lift away from the tower.

 

***

 

Tony walks down the ship's ramp and grins, "Hey!"

Bay smiles at him politely, "Hello, Tony. How was your journey?"

"Great, that ship was one of the nicest things I've been in."

Bay greets the rest of the Avengers, "If you'll follow me, I'll lead you to the palace."

He says something briefly to the pilot and copilot in Dorlyrian and the pair departs with the Avengers’ luggage.

Bay leads them down a street lined with beautiful buildings. Tony's always been a lover of art, and architecture is a form of art, so he appreciates the time and effort put into the intricate designs.

They pass a nearby park where blue children wave at them and a farmers market that's bustling with people. Along the street, Tony spots other groups of people gathering.

"What're they doing?" He asks Bay.

Bay glances at the people, "Some of them are waiting to attend the _Narish_ , a holding of court, with (Y/N) and some of them want to see you."

"Really?"

"Yes. (Y/N) shared her experiences on Earth and battlefield with everyone. They've been very eager to meet you."

Tony grins at a nearby group and waves. The Dorlyrians wave back eagerly, speaking quietly amongst themselves.

"Holy shit," Bucky's low voice comes from behind Tony.

"What?" Steve says before continuing, "Oh."

Tony looks forward, expecting to see something, and does just that. His head tips back to take in the monster of a palace in front of him.

"This is (Y/N)'s home?"

"Yes," Bay says casually.

"Why is it so big?"

"It's a royal palace meant for a royal family, servants, guests, that can host meetings, _Narishes_ , and festivities."

"But why is it so big?"

Bay huffs a laugh, "Come along, Avengers, (Y/N) is waiting for you."

Tony's neck eventually protests the weird angle so he looks back down, taking in the palace grounds.

"It's beautiful."

"It is."

"Does it have a name or do you just call it '(Y/N)'s Crib' or something?"

Bay chuckles, _"Sharyr Matay."_

Tony tries, "Shakira Matey."

_"Sharyr Matay."_

"Sha tier Mai tai."

"Sha-rear Ma-tay."

_"Sharyr Matay."_

Bay nods, "Yes."

"Does it translate?"

"Palace of Clouds."

"Because it's tall?"

"In part. Ancient Dorlyrians believed their rulers descended from Gods, so they wanted to build a home that bridged the two worlds. There are bedtime stories of Kings and Queens riding clouds to the Life Tree and how shooting stars were just them returning."

Bay opens the golden doors of the palace and the Avengers and Peter enter.

Tony takes in the beautiful pillars, swooping arches of the ceiling, and large windows allowing light in. Through those windows, he spots gardens and other parts of the palace.

Bay points down the hallway, "The throne room is down here. (Y/N) will have you properly introduced to her subjects. Follow me."

They all walk down the hallway and Tony hears footsteps approaching from another corridor that connects to this one.

Entering the hallway far ahead of them is (Y/N), Nebula, and a man Tony doesn't know. Tony grins at the cheetah that walks by (Y/N)'s side.

The man speaks lowly with (Y/N), displaying documents for her to examine. He's dressed in fancy clothing, so he's probably important. Nebula walks on the other side of (Y/N), looking at the documents too. (Y/N) was absorbed in the discussion between her and the man, so she hadn't noticed the Avengers.

(Y/N) looks absolutely stunning. Before they had turned to walk towards the throne room, Tony had caught a glimpse at the front of her clothing. The top is white, fabric twisted at her chest, that leads into off-the-shoulder long sleeves. The bottom is also white, high waisted to just above her belly button, leaving her midriff bare. It has two very high slits that reveal (Y/N)'s legs when she walks. Her jewelry is thick gold, a bracelet and necklace and she also wears the Aether ring on her right hand. (Y/N)'s hair is up, so Tony can see the giant diamond earrings swinging from her ears. Her crown is gold with diamonds hanging from its branches.

Tony hears Pete behind him ask Gamora, "When did that happen?"

Gamora answers him, "It just happened one day. I was as surprised as you."

"What?" Sam says.

"Nebula and (Y/N) being buddies. I didn't think they were close, never saw them hanging out before."

Peter speaks up, "They weren't close, thanks to their history. Gamora's right, it just sort of happened. One dinner, (Y/N) was telling us about some meeting, I can't even remember what it was about, but Nebula just made a comment that made her laugh. It was clearly an inside joke from the meeting and I just about fell out of my chair."

Gamora says, "I asked her about it later that night and she just shrugged, saying that kind of stuff interested her. It's weird, really unlike her, but I suppose this is the first time I've seen Nebula not under our father's thumb or trying to get revenge. So maybe it is like her after all."

The man leaves (Y/N)'s side, heading back their way. He bows deeply at Bay before continuing, eyes glued to his papers. (Y/N) and Nebula continue on to the throne room, speaking about something that makes Nebula laugh.

Bay leads them to the throne room before turning left.

"Where are we going?" Natasha asks.

"Not far. You'll be brought in properly, after the Dorlyrians who want to come have arrived."

Pete speaks up, "What about (Y/N)?"

"What about her?"

"Can't we see her?"

"You're going to be here for more than this _Narish_. (Y/N) has set aside the rest of day to catch up with you, but her first duty is to her people. They are eager to meet you."

"Alright. Hey, where is our luggage?"

"Some palace servants have taken them to your rooms. Do you need something?"

"Yes," Pete says, "there was a cardboard box."

"I'll send for it." Bay pokes his head out of the room, calling for someone in Dorlyrian.

 

***

 

The throne room is now filled with people. Peter and Gamora left a while ago to meet up with the rest of the Guardians. Scott can see them standing near (Y/N), who sits on her throne, which is unsurprisingly beautiful and fits (Y/N) perfectly. The full grown cheetah rests by her feet, looking completely content. Strange is also in the room, speaking to (Y/N).

(Y/N) smiles at his words, replying briefly, and Strange walks back down the few steps and stands by some Dorlyrians in fancy clothing.

Bay leaves the Avengers with a guard and man dressed in more simple clothes by the entrance. He stops in front of (Y/N)'s throne, bows deeply, and walks up them to stand protectively by her side.

(Y/N) turns her attention to the countless Dorlyrians standing before her.

Her voice rings out through the silent room, "In the past few months following the defeat of Thanos, I have entertained you with stories of the people I have met and the places I have been. You are all familiar with Stephen Strange and the Guardians of the Galaxy, but there are some you have not yet met. Today, I have welcomed the Avengers into Dorlyria, to speak with me about ongoings and to experience our great kingdom. I'm sure you will all treat them with the hospitality and respect they deserve, as that is what they did for me when I traveled to their home."

The man standing with the Avengers walks into the throne room and stands to the side, "It is my pleasure to present to the crown, court, and people: The Avengers."

The guard says, "My lords and ladies, go."

The Avengers enter the throne room. The man calls out their names, "Lord Tony Stark, Lord Steve Rogers, Lord Bruce Banner, Lady Natasha Romanov, Lord Clinton Barton, Lord Bucky Barnes, Lord Sam Wilson, Lord Scott Lang, Lady Wanda Maximoff, Lord Vision, Lord Peter Parker, Lord James Rhodey, as well as their highnesses Prince T'Challa, Prince Thor, and Prince Loki."

All around them, the Dorlyrians stare at them in wonder, pushing each other to get a better look. They smile and wave, calling out greetings and whispering amongst themselves. It's a bit overwhelming, so Scott looks at (Y/N), who looks down from her throne with a regal, impassive face. He would be intimidated, but he can see the small twinkle in her green eyes when they make eye contact.

"Avengers, I welcome you to Dorlyria. I hope you enjoy your stay."

She addresses the Dorlyrians, "The purpose of this _Narish_  was formal introductions, and that has been accomplished. The Avengers have traveled a great distance to come here today, the festivities tonight will be a better time to get acquainted." She says something briefly in Dorlyrian and the masses slowly file out of the throne room.

Once the room is empty of Dorlyrians, (Y/N) gracefully rises from her throne. She walks down the few steps until she level with the Avengers. She walks to them with fluidity, her dress moving like water and revealing her toned legs. Her jewelry and crown catch in the ample light from the windows.

Tony is the first to speak, and Scott can hear the grin in his voice, "Well don't I feel underdressed."

(Y/N)'s mouth turns up at the corner before breaking into a broad smile.

Tony pulls her into a hug, "Hey, girlie."

(Y/N) hugs each of them before saying, “Where did Bay place you before the _Narish_?”

“Just down the hall,” Steve says.

“Well let’s go catch up.”

Scott, who had been the last one (Y/N) hugged, offers his arm to her. She smiles at him and slips her arm around his and the group walks out of the throne room.

(Y/N) says to him quietly, “You’re quite the gentleman when you want to be.”

Scott gasps, pretending to be offended, “I’m always a gentleman. You just don’t see it because of your weird old fashioned-ness.”

“Have care how you speak, you’re in Dorlyria now. You’re the weird ones here.”

Scott chuckles, “Do we have to talk funny like you now? Henceforth, I shall speakth with utmost poise and snootiness post haste.”

(Y/N) raises a delicate eyebrow, “Are you done?”

“...‘twas.” (Y/N) laughs.

“You forgot ‘doth’,” Sam stage whispers.

Scott smacks his forehead, “Damn it.”

 

***

 

(Y/N) watches Pete pick up a cardboard box and bring it over to where she sits. He plops down next to her.

“What have you brought me?”

“Not me. The people of Earth.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Ever since you spoke at the UN, people have been sending letters and stuff.”

“To me?” (Y/N) can’t believe her ears.

“Yes. You made quite the impression.”

Pete pulls out some letters, “Here, I picked my favorites. The rest are at home.”

“This isn’t all?” (Y/N) takes the pile that is several inches thick.

“Not even close,” Tony says with a put upon voice.

“Jealous?” (Y/N) teases.

“No, we all get stuff, it just causes a big clutter. It’s a pain in the ass being friends with you, did you know that?” He sticks his tongue out at her.

(Y/N) scans through some of the letters, smiling softly at the sloppy writing style of small children.

Pete shows her some pictures, “You and Bay were popular Halloween costumes.”

“Bay isn’t a cowboy,” (Y/N) frowns at the small boy with blue skin and a cowboy outfit on.

Pete shrugs, “A lot of kids wanted to be you, but they’ve only seen you in formal clothes and armor. They improvised.”

(Y/N) looks at a girl with purple skin in armor that looks identical to hers.

“People studied the hell out of Tony’s footage to recreate your armor.”

Pete pulls out his phone and shows her the screen, “I took a screenshot, cause I figure there wouldn’t be WiFi here.”

(Y/N) looks at the screen and reads the text aloud, “Myth that aliens are weird, little, grey people who don’t like Earth? Busted. Glad you like the show, (Y/N)!”

“It’s the guy from Mythbusters.”

“The one with red hair or the one with the mustache?”

“Red hair. Adam.”

(Y/N) smiles at Pete and returns his phone, “I didn’t realize I warranted such a response.”

“We’ve gotten emails from several baseball teams inviting you to throw out first pitches. The Seahawks have invited you to raise their flag and the Packers and several other teams have also invited you to games,” Sam adds, “Several TV talk shows are requesting interviews and a bunch want you to do guest appearances.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Natasha says, “People really like you. I’d say we told you so but it’s a bit childish.”

“Not for me,” Tony grins, “We told you so.”

“I’d flip you off,” (Y/N) says, “but it’s a bit impolite.”

“Not for me,” Stephen says as he raises his middle finger. Tony blows him a kiss in return.

“So tell me, what have you all been up to these past few months?“

 

***

 

Bucky walks down a hallway, taking in the beauty of the palace. The walls and pillars have intricate carvings and the windows display courtyards and other parts of the palace. He turns down another hall and spots (Y/N) and a man walking, examining some paper like she had been when the Avengers had arrived at the palace.

She smiles at Bucky and says something to the man in Dorlyrian. The man replies and bows, before leaving.

(Y/N) walks over to Bucky, “Hello, Bucky. What are you up to?”

“Just going for a walk.”

“Would you like some company?”

Bucky nods, “Sure. You aren’t busy?”

“No,” (Y/N) turns to walk the way Bucky was, “Jod is just very hardworking, doesn’t like to leave things for later.”

She winds her arm around his and they walk down the corridor.

“What did you say to him?” Bucky says after a moment.

“Jod? Just that he should go home for the day. His wife is due to have their third child any day now.”

“Oh. That’s nice.”

“Have you been walking long?”

Bucky shrugs.

“What do you think?”

“Of what?”

“My home.”

“It’s very big.” (Y/N) laughs at this.

“It’s also very beautiful. I can’t even imagine how long it took to build. Your servants are very nice too, made sure I didn’t need anything or was lost.”

“Good,” (Y/N) nods her head, “I would accept no less for my esteemed guests.”

“Why do they all speak English?”

“It’s a much more commonly used language than Dorlyrian. Dorlyrians have put emphasis on language for several centuries. We are a fairly unknown people, if we want to expand our presence and alliances, we need to be able to communicate.”

“I get that. On Earth, a lot of countries encourage teaching English.”

(Y/N) hums, “Do you know many languages?”

“A few, not as many as you though.”

(Y/N) chuckles, “Would you like to learn another?”

Bucky shrugs, “I suppose, I just don’t know where I’ll find the time.”

“Say _‘Racard’._ ”

_“Racard.”_

“Can you roll the ‘r’?”

_“Racard.”_

“That’s Dorlyrian for a formal greeting, one you’d use for meeting someone for the first time or when addressing someone from the upper class. Say _‘Raca’_.”

_“Raca.”_

“That’s an informal greeting, like for friends. Now say _‘Astcha’._ ”

_“Astcha.”_

“Good. That’s a formal goodbye. And _‘Ast’_ is an informal goodbye.”

_“Ast.”_

(Y/N) smiles at him, “Now you know some Dorlyrian.”

She looks forward, “Here. Try it.”

Bucky glances away from her to see Tony approaching them.

“ _Raca_ , Tony.”

Tony answers smoothly, “Well maraca to you too, Bucky. What are you two up to?”

(Y/N) throws her head back and laughs, “No. _Raca_. It’s Dorlyrian for ‘hello’. And what’s the other one, Bucky?”

_“Racard.”_

(Y/N) smiles at him.

Tony asks, “What’s the difference?”

(Y/N) squeezes Bucky’s arm, prompting him, “One is formal and one is informal.”

“Well which one do we use, your highnessess?” Tony’s voice is teasing, but Bucky has been thinking that same thing. (Y/N) has said she considers them friends on multiple occasions, but she’s still a Queen.

_“‘Raca’, falor.”_

Tony grins evilly, “What’s that mean?”

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

Tony bursts out laughing, “I missed you, (Y/N), the others don’t get me like you do.”

“I missed you all too. And to answer your previous question, we were taking a walk.”

Tony holds out his arm with a flourish, “Might I join?”

“Of course,” (Y/N) slips her arm around his. Bucky moves to release her other arm, not wanting to be a bother, but (Y/N) tightens her hold on his arm. He looks at her. (Y/N) smiles kindly and squeezes his arm comfortingly.

Bucky imagines they make a strange sight, walking so close together and (Y/N) without a free hand.

“So do you have any funny stories about what we’re looking at?”

(Y/N) thinks for a moment before nodding, “See the windows?”

“Yes.”

“Well most of the windows in the palace are higher up than these. I was a rather small child and couldn’t see out them, but these I could. So I called them ‘Princess windows’ because I thought they had been built for the tiny Princes and Princesses.”

Bucky and Tony both laugh loudly at this.

“I can’t picture you as a child. I just think of a shorter you with the same resting bitch face.”

(Y/N) laughs, “That’s actually not that far off.”

Tony snorts, “I’d kill to see that. Do you have pictures?”

“From a camera? No. But I’m sure some portraits are hanging somewhere.”

“Why did you want to look out the windows so much?” Bucky asks.

“My stepbrother was training in the courtyard. My stepmother forbade me from learning such things, my days were filled with lessons for upper class ladies. Whenever my classes ended early, I watched Hadol. I had always had an interest in fighting, my father and Bay were both powerful warriors. So I stood by my Princess windows and mimicked him.”

“Did your stepmother ever find out?”

“No. I had only done it a handful times before Bay found me. I had looked away from the window and saw him watching me. I had been terrified, because as close as we were, the Queen gave clear orders. I stood, frozen in fear.”

“What did he do?”

“He said I was doing it wrong, that my feet were too close together.”

Bucky chuckles.

“I immediately widened my stance and said ‘But Hadol is doing it like that’. And he replied ‘I never said he was doing it right’ and said a breeze could knock me over if I continued to stand that way, let alone my opponent. We stayed there for about an hour, Bay taking over instead of me watching Hadol. At the end, he crouched down beside me and asked if I wanted to learn to fight. I, of course, said yes.”

 

***

 

Bay walked silently through the halls, searching for (Y/N). He runs into Jod, who pointed him in the right direction. Bay tells him to say hello to his wife and children before continuing on his way.

It ended up being laughter that led him to (Y/N). He watched from afar as her, Tony, and Bucky walked. It made Bay’s heart happy to see (Y/N) enjoying herself with friends. His flower hadn’t had the easiest life, and while she told him time and again that he was more than enough to keep her company, Bay wanted more for her. Of course she had him, the nobles, and others who worked close with her. But Bay saw the limitations that came with those relationships. She was their Queen, and neither party would ever truly relax while together.

With the Guardians and Avengers, however, they didn’t see her that way. They still respected her, Bay would see to it if they didn’t, but they didn’t think of her as royalty. They saw her as a friend. And (Y/N) could detect the difference too. Some of the walls she only let down around Bay were lowered in their presence too. This is why he stayed behind. To let (Y/N) enjoy herself with her friends. Tony and Bucky were two of the Avengers she was most fond of, not that she wasn’t not fond of any of them. Even back when Barton clearly detested her, she spoke about him politely and respectfully, complimenting his marksmanship.

So Bay hung behind, watching his flower, thinking of how proud her parents would be. (Y/N) was a good Queen, something the three of them had been sure to have happen and it saddened Bay that he was the only one who could see it. He imagined her parents probably watched over her from amongst the stars, but it wasn’t the same as the flesh and blood version. It wasn’t fair to (Y/N), to not have her parents. To only have Bay.

Not that she saw a difference. Even from a young age, (Y/N) had made a special place in her heart for Bay. Her parents had told her that his name was ‘Uncle Bay’, but she went right on and just called him ‘Bay’. And it wasn’t like she had an aversion to the title, she called Ayesha ‘Aunt’ when she came to visit. She just didn’t see Bay as that. All he needed was ‘Bay’, just like her parents had been ‘Mommy’ and ‘Daddy’. It made sense for (Y/N) to see him that way, he spent more time with her than her parents did. Not that they were neglectful, just that they had a kingdom to run. He can still remember the pitter patter of her little feet toddling after him.

Bay listened to (Y/N) recall the story of when he caught her waving a twig by a window. He noted that she left certain details out, either to keep the mood light or to avoid seeming weak. Bay also remembered that day.

He remembers silently questioning the Queen’s insistence that (Y/N)’s days be filled with dancing, sewing, and the like. But (Y/N) had always seemed to enjoy her lessons, picking up languages quickly even at such a young age, so he hadn’t said anything.

But the fear in her sweet, green eyes when she had asked if he was going to tell the Queen. And the way she called her ‘the Queen’, as opposed to ‘Stepmother’ or her actual name. Bay remembers sitting on the window ledge with her, asking why she called her that.

(Y/N) had looked at the ground and mumbled that the Queen has forbade her from referring to her as anything else. Bay’s heart had broken that day for (Y/N), but it hadn’t been the first time or the last. He asked (Y/N) if the Queen was nice to her. And he had become filled with self loathing when his little flower told him she was afraid of the Queen. How could he have not seen her suffering, her fear? How could he not have seen the tension in her body whenever she was in the same room as the Queen, which had been so blatant to him after that day?

Bay had asked her if she wanted to learn to fight. (Y/N) had jumped at the opportunity. Bay had warned her that she would have to do it when she was normally sleeping to avoid the eyes of the Queen and her stepbrother, but it hadn’t deterred her in the slightest. And it was a good thing Bay had offered, he thanked the Gods to this day that he had, because just a few weeks later, the first assassin had been sent to his flower’s bedroom.

Bay remembered (Y/N) expressing concern that Hadol was learning from a subpar teacher, suggesting that Bay should teach him instead. Bay had smiled at her and her kind heart and assured her the Queen didn’t want Bay teaching Hadol. And that was the truth. The Queen had thought Bay unworthy and unqualified of teaching her son, and had brought in someone from another planet.

(Y/N) had trained with tenacity, never complaining about the cold, the aches and pains, or how late it was, like Hadol had.

Bay had been sure to cover up the deaths of would-be assassins, commending the guards stationed in (Y/N)’s chambers for their dedication to the crown. The guards had easily accepted the praise, for they were some of Bay’s closest friends in the Royal Army and could be trusted with the truth. Bay had gone to this length because he didn’t want the Queen or Hadol to learn of (Y/N)’s training. He had never trusted the Queen, not even at the beginning. (Y/N)’s mother has barely been lowered into the ground before the Queen had swooped in and taken her crown. He believed the woman was playing a long game, a belief supported by her hateful ways towards (Y/N) and her efforts to keep (Y/N) away from weapons. Bay had been right again with his intuition, given how Hadol attempted to seize the crown from (Y/N).

Bay watches the trio walk, the two men laughing at the story from (Y/N)’s childhood she was recollecting. He decided what he needed to tell her could wait a while longer and broke away, heading down a different corridor.

 

***

 

Steve walked with the other Avengers, following a Dorlyrian who was taking them to where dinner was being served.

The Dorlyrian leads them to double doors that open to reveal their destination.

His jaw hit the floor as he took in the ballroom. It’s was gigantic, it seemed big enough to land a plane in. There was a huge space cleared away for dancing and mingling. Countless long, rectangular tables were positioned around the space, with flower arrangements and glass centerpieces. Huge chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the large windows revealed the still bright sky. Steve had been confused for a second, but then remembered Dorlyria’s Alaskan-like day and nights.

Countless Dorlyrians were already in the room, some sitting and some standing. The Guardians and Stephen were already seated at what appeared to be the head table, given the especially intricate chair at the end of it. The group moves towards the table, chatting amongst themselves and with the Guardians and Stephen.

A moment later, a voice rings out in Dorlyrian. Steve has no idea what the man is saying but everyone is looking at the doors he had walked through, so he does too. The man then says in English, “Ladies, gentlemen, esteemed guests, I am pleased to present Her Majesty, (Y/N).”

The doors swing open and (Y/N) and Bay walk in. Bay is in his usual style of attire, this time in a rich maroon with gold detailing, having changed from earlier. (Y/N) has also changed. Her dress is made of sheer, gold fabric, with only precisely placed detailing keeping her modest. Her jewelry is made of red rubies, matching her Aether ring, and her crown is gold and red, resting tastefully in her updo. Several of the Avengers and Guardians wolf whistle around Steve. (Y/N) fights the smile, but Steve can see it at the corner of her mouth and the sparkle in her eyes.

 

***

 

(Y/N) walks with the utmost grace to her seat, followed by Bay. Everyone moves to their seats.

(Y/N) doesn’t sit. Instead she picks up the drink waiting for her. She speaks, voice ringing through the room, “I’ll try to keep this short and sweet, because I’m sure everyone is eager to begin the festivities. First, I would like to thank the people of Dorlyria, for your bravery in the war against Thanos. The soldiers on the battlefield, the smiths who made our weapons, the doctors and nurses who treated the wounded, the chefs and bakers who provided for our warriors, and the ones who stayed behind to watch over our future generation. Thank you. Never in our history has anyone ever better upheld the words of our steel ‘With this sword, I will defend me and mine’.”

The words are repeated back to her by the masses.

“Next, I would like to thank Lord Commander of the Royal Army, Bay. Who assumed my role as ruler with ease, upheld the image of the crown, maintained order in my kingdom, and served as a liaison to our allies during the fighting, all while leading our mighty army to victory.”

Bay bows to (Y/N), a lovingly and proud look in his eyes.

“And last, but certainly not least, I’d like to thank the Guardians, Avengers, and Stephen Strange. When I left Dorlyria to travel to Earth and face Thanos on the battlefield, I didn’t know what to expect. You all treated me like one of your own, welcoming me into your home and dynamics without hesitation. You all fought bravely by my side and have stayed by it in the aftermath. As a result, the galaxy progresses forward to peace, something not possible without us. We have made our mark in history, by ensuring there is a future. You all should be very proud.”

(Y/N) raises her glass, “To friendship, to the galaxy, to the future.”

Everyone takes drinks and an applause rises up across the room. (Y/N) looks at her friends sitting at the table before her, smiles lighting up their faces as they look at her.

(Y/N) spreads her arms, “Let the party begin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if anyone wanted a pairing to be endgame, I wanted to leave it open ended so a number of pairings could occur or none at all ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> The whole Pizza by Alfredo is from The Office, because I love to think of Tony and Pete doing that kind of stuff together. 
> 
> I know nothing of UN procedure and don’t claim to and mean no disrespect to the people depicted.
> 
> (Y/N)’s UN dress https://www.thecelebritydresses.com/jasmine-tookes-the-beguiled-cannes-film-festival-premiere-evening-dress-tcd7283.html
> 
> (Y/N)’s UN Gala dress  
> http://www.justjared.com/photo-gallery/2809317/rihanna-grammys-2013-red-carpet-11/
> 
> (Y/N)’s Dorlyrian party dress (minus extra fabric on the sides) https://www.xdressy.com/li-bingbing-blue-embellished-red-carpet-gown-cannes-2015-366.html
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed (Y/N) of Dorlyria as much as I did. The next chapter is an epilogue which is totally optional whether you consider it a part of the story or not. 
> 
> Would anyone be interested in some drabbles?
> 
>  
> 
> Comments welcome :)


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***NOTE***  
> This epilogue is completely up to the reader if it actually happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***EPILOGUE WARNING***  
> Nongraphic, very short mention of suicide

(Y/N) pulls herself from the memory she was lost in, realizing a guard is standing by her.

She blinks the dust out of her eyes before looking at the man.

"Your Majesty, your guest has arrived."

(Y/N) nods and looks forward, unseeing, "He knows where to find me."

The guard bows and walks away. A few seconds, minutes, hours later, a figure enters her throne room.

"Caped Sorcerer," she greets him from her seat, holding up her hand.

"Empress," he takes her hand and kisses the back of it in a traditional greeting of a time long gone.

"Shall we?" (Y/N) stands, absently brushes off her gown. She feels her legs protest from lack of movement for so long, it's not often she gets up from her throne anymore, but the discomfort quickly leaves her mind.

The pair walk in silence to the large garden outside.

They approach the tall tree in the center. It's branches are bare from the winter and the pure, white snow blankets them and the ground around it.

(Y/N) presses her palm against the tree trunk, over where she had carved the name of the man buried beneath it.

A memory comes across her mind at the touch. This time it's of when Bay first taught her to shoot a bow and arrow.

The Caped Sorcerer places his hand by hers on the bark, paying his respects even though he probably doesn't remember the man. It's more for (Y/N)'s sake, the same way she touches the graves of the Man of Iron's lost ones. She doesn't remember them anymore, but they meant something to the Man of Iron so she does it.

The two of them turn and leave, remaining silent. They walk through the halls, passing several individuals who bow in respect. (Y/N) doesn't know their names, she doesn't bother learning them anymore.

It's not like it really matters, they all leave eventually. The only ones who stay are the Caped Sorcerer and the Man of Iron.

Inside the map room, the Caped Sorcerer points to a random spot on the map.

"Very well."

In the next moment they are on a new planet. The people around them have a mix of reactions. Some look at them in curiosity, some start running away. Screaming. Others come to them, begging for mercy.

One woman stumbles forward, clutching at (Y/N)'s arm, only to rip her hand away as her skin melts from the bone.

(Y/N) raises her hand, and everyone turns and start to run. But it's useless. (Y/N) opens her hand and the Aether flies out of her, raging fire and destruction through the area around them. It penetrates the ground around the pair and disintegrates the inhabitants it touches. As the world collapses in on itself, the Caped Sorcerer raises his hand, reversing everything. The destruction begins again. And again. And again.

The Caped Sorcerer smiles as the world and its inhabitants are obliterated over and over.

(Y/N) doesn't smile though. She hasn't smiled since the day Bay died. The day she realized she would never follow her star again.

Dorlyrians live several centuries and their physical appearance virtually goes unchanged once they reach maturity. The thought hadn't crossed her mind until a salt and pepper haired Bay commented that she was still the spring flower she always was. After she tucked him in for the last time and watched him fall asleep to never wake again, she looked in the mirror. It was at that moment that it occurred to (Y/N) that she still looked the same as when she left for Earth to battle Thanos.

The Aether had spoken then, explaining that she would never age. The Aether had told her that he had gone too long without his True Bearer and now that he had her, he wasn't going to let her go.

When she tried to take the ring off, the Aether left it and sank into her skin. It was the last time she saw the Red Stone.

At first she spoke calmly with the Aether, trying to convince him to release her. He refused.

Then she just repeated "Let me die. Let me die. Let me die." during the several centuries after when she should have passed on. He refused.

She tried everything. Refusing to eat. Refusing to move. Refusing to answer him. Other means to bring an end. But they all failed. The Aether provided her body with nutrients and stopped any of her efforts to go further.

After that, (Y/N) had accepted her fate.

When the other Stones learned of what the Aether had done, they did the same. Time wound back the clock to a point where the Caped Sorcerer had built up magic within him to be able to speak with Time, which allowed the Stone to bind with him. Mind simply ripped himself from his host and latched onto the Man of Iron that Time had also brought back. The other Stones eventually found their True Bearers, but they never came to visit (Y/N), so she didn't bother learning who they were.

So now all (Y/N) has is this. The occasional visit from her two companions, and the creation and destruction of worlds. Interaction with the two people she considers her equals. The rush of the Aether through her system as it warps and manipulates matter. These are the only things that remind (Y/N) that she's still alive. Otherwise, she'd just be a ghost, lost in the memories of before.

(Y/N) remembers once telling the Caped Sorcerer that she felt like Persephone.

He hadn't understood, asking, "Was she someone we once knew?"

(Y/N) has felt the flicker of amusement as she reminded him of the story of the Persephone and Hades.

How Persephone hadn't eaten the whole pomegranate, just some seeds, but it had been enough to damn her. (Y/N) said she too hadn't eaten the whole pomegranate that was the Red Infinity Stone like others had before her.

She had simply sampled it, but it had been enough to damn her. The only difference, she had said, was that her hell would never end, that her Hades wouldn't allow her to return to Olympus.

As the world crumbled around the pair again, the Caped Sorcerer said, "Shall we visit the Man of Iron?"

(Y/N) nods slightly, "Might as well. I haven't seen him in a while." She wasn't sure how long, exactly. Time loses meaning when you have an infinite amount. It could have been a year, decade, century. It didn't matter.

The Aether and Time return to them, letting the planet's death finalize. The Caped Sorcerer offers his arm and (Y/N) winds hers around it.

The two walk off, disappearing between the stars, leaving no evidence that they or the planet had ever been there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t want to give to much away at the top. This is obviously a darker styling than the rest of the story, but one day I thought of this and was like “I just gotta”.
> 
> Totally up to the reader if it’s legit or not, if you want, the story ended last chapter and everyone lived happily ever after. No joke, that’s actually the way I prefer it, but this seemed like too good an idea to not write down. 
> 
> Would anyone be interested in some drabbles?


End file.
